Boys Of The Wild's
by theboringdolphin
Summary: Percy Jackson has gotten kicked out of another school for the 15th time. And because of his behavior, a judge has sent Percy to Wild's Academy, a school for delinquents. Once there, Percy meets an odd girl, an angry raven haired boy and learns his new school is completely crazy, and most definitely not in a good way. How will Percy survive this school where students run wild?
1. Chapter 1 Judge Comes A-Knockin'

_Hello everyone! So, I decided to do another story seeing as how I finished two already and I'm only working on one, so I've got time to do another one! And thus this story was born! Well, I've been planning it so... anyway, this is story is going to be rated M because there's going to be a lot of cursing and violence, not sure if there's going to be smut yet... probably not._

_I hope you guys like it! Enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians_**

* * *

Percy was silent throughout the car ride home. Once again he had gotten in trouble at his school. So much for Junior year turning out to be different. Percy scoffed at himself. He had promised his mom he would do better at this school. The year had just started and not even a month later he had gotten into another fight! What was wrong with him? Then again, he really couldn't stand the fact that he was getting kicked around by a snarky, snide, egotistical little shit who thought he was doing the whole school a goddamn favor by even _going_ there.

That goddamn shitface was getting on Percy's last nerves, pushing him around, acting like he was the boss of the school, like he was _king._ Kyle Kingston, the snobby, self-entitled little rich boy who's rich dad donated to the school could get away with anything at that school and it was completely unfair. Truman Prep was by far the most _unfair_ school Percy had ever attended, even the name sounded pretentious. The reason he had been sent home today was because of the fight Percy and Kyle had, the former of course winning the fight and completely destroying Kyle. Not that Percy bragged much about his fighting skills, but he was called a Demon from those who knew about him. He used to fight solely to defend himself, and over time he had gotten good, so good others feared him once they heard of his name... well, those that were smart enough to believe the rumors that spread around in the streets, yes _The Demon_ spread around pretty quickly. There were idiots that would challenge Percy, although he would never listen to them or even make a move to fight them. Not until they threw the first punch did he ever get involved.

Now Kyle, obviously didn't know about the rumors, in fact no one at Truman Prep knew about the rumors or of his nick name, since of course Percy was only known as The Demon on the streets and at a few public schools and of course these kids were all sheltered. Percy guessed he shouldn't have butt in the first day at his new school, then he wouldn't have fought Kyle resulting in him getting sent home and yada yada. But, he didn't regret not helping that poor kid who was getting bullied by Kyle and his four goons. So he painted a target on his back, didn't matter to Percy until today that is.

"Percy," his mother spoke, "I want to hear your side of the story, the principal barely let you talk, how could you defend your actions?"

Percy let out a puff of air, his mother always was understanding, she didn't like that Percy fought a lot but, she understood his reasons behind them, most times. She was never one to get angry at Percy, or raise her voice at him, Sally Jackson was an incredible woman. Percy hated disappointing her, hated seeing her worry about trying to find another school that would accept Percy. But having the reputation of getting kicked out of 14 schools made other schools question whether to accept him or not.

"Mom, he was... I was on the school's roof and he and his buddies... they started to beat up this kid who was known around the school for being gay... and I just couldn't let that slide."

His mother sighed heavily, "Percy I understand you want to help, and that was great of you to stand up for someone else, but you can't fight someone else's battles or put yourself in danger. It's admirable that you help others but fighting isn't the answer."

The rest of the ride home was silent and Percy couldn't think of anything else other than what was going to happen now...

Once at home, Percy locked himself in his room, grabbed his guitar and started to strum it gently. His dad Poseidon gave it to him, just before he died in a car accident. His mother had been devastated but she continued on, drawing strength and pulling herself and Percy forward. He looked just like his father. Percy had the same windswept hair that made it seem as though he were standing on a ship at sea, the same sea green eyes that looked like the ocean were being held in them, the same skin that was a bit tan but still a bit fair, and in his earlier years, Poseidon had been lean yet muscular. Percy was the same way too, lean yet muscular and not too overwhelming either. And he was tall, standing at 6'3. No one could deny that Percy Jackson was a looker. At whatever school he had gone to, girls fawned over him and even a few boys. Although in all his years, no one had ever peaked his interest. No one made him question his actions or made his stomach flutter, or even make his pulse quicken and his heart beat fast at just the sight of them. No one had done that and maybe it could be due to the fact that Percy was utterly oblivious but, he just didn't find anyone who could capture his attention for more than a minute.

Percy put his guitar away and laid down on his bed, he was tired and today had been exhausting, he needed rest.

When he awoke, it was morning. He had slept all through the day before and night. Percy looked to his bedside table where his digital clock resided and saw the time. It was 5:30, the sun was just rising. He groggily got up and made his way to the bathroom. After doing his business, Percy made his way to the kitchen to grab himself something to eat before going back to sleep. The next time he woke up was around 9 am, and Percy heard his mother in the kitchen. The sea green eyed boy got up and walked over, already smelling pancakes and toast. He had been right, his mom had made her famous blue pancakes; it was a thing mother and son did.

"Morning honey, you missed lunch and dinner yesterday so, I figured you'd be hungry this morning. I made pancakes, toast, bacon and ham, and blue chocolate chip cookies from yesterday. Eat up!"

"Mom... you are the best!" Percy was fully awake now and started to dig in as his mom smiled and ruffled his hair.

Sally left the kitchen and went to check on the mail. When she came back, she had a worried look on her face and Percy stopped eating as he looked at her.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Percy asked, feeling worried.

"Percy, you got expelled from the school..."

Percy let out a heavy sigh, "again?" His mother nodded sadly. "Mom, I'm sorry-"

"No Percy, you weren't completely at fault, I'm guessing Kyle's father had something to do with this."

She looked at another envelope, opened it up and read the contents of it. Her face paled considerably.

"What is it this time?" Percy asked, growing a bit fearful.

"We're wanted at court tomorrow at 8 in the morning."

Suddenly, Percy lost his appetite. What was going to happen to him? Was he going to be sent to a correctional facility? Kyle's father was more than just rich, he was also a diplomat, which means he could've pulled some strings to make sure Percy got in to even more trouble. This was more than unfair. Getting kicked out of school should have been enough, it was only Percy's first time getting in trouble so it didn't make sense that he would get kicked out unless Kyle's dad had something to do with it but to take it to court?

Percy had no idea what was going to happen and he didn't want to think about it... tomorrow he would just have to see what was going to happen, and Percy just hoped it wasn't going to be anything too serious.

The next day, Sally and Percy made it to the court room at 7:50, and waited for only a few minutes before being ushered inside a room where a judge sat.

"Good morning Mrs. Jackson and Mr. Jackson," the old man greeted.

"Good morning your honor," Sally politely spoke.

"Good morning sir," Percy followed her example.

"Please, take a seat."

The old man was named Judge Roberts. He had graying hair, nice warm brown eyes, a wrinkled face that would light up at times and a kind smile.

"Now then, we're here to discuss about young Percy Jackson and what school would take him in next... the problem is _no _school is going to consider taking Percy in and that is all Kent Kingston's doing, the father of Kyle Kingston."

Percy felt his stomach drop. If no school was going to take him in, would he have to drop out or... get his GED?

"Wait, so- Percy can't finish school all because of _one _man?" Sally's voice trembled slightly.

"Mr. Kingston holds a bit of sway with diplomatic status and money, not to mention he is going into politics, running for governor of New York, and because other schools are fearful of what he _could _do, they won't accept young Percy. They're afraid to be on the end of his wrath... but I feel I have found a solution."

At the sound of that, both Sally and Percy perked up and listened intently at the judge.

"Now, the fight isn't entirely Percy's fault, in fact when I look at his records, Percy only seems to fight for the downtrodden and is never the one to throw the first punch. His methods to help others seem a bit out of wack but it's the way he is and well, what can we do about that?" The judge smiled softly and neither mother or son couldn't help but return the smile. "Now then, there are two schools that can't be bullied by Kent Kingston, one of them is Tribecca Prep, and it would accept Percy on the one condition that he attend another school for seven months, without getting into a single fight and it would be the ultimate test considering what type of school it is; it's name is Wild's Academy. If he can do that, Tribecca Prep has guaranteed a spot for Percy up until he graduates and they will not expel him under any circumstance. It's a great opportunity. Now the other school can't be bullied because well... it's a school for delinquents... ironic since it's also the school Tribecca Prep wants Percy to attend...Wild's Academy..."

_Wild's Academy. _

_A school for delinquents._

_A dangerous school known to hold a vast number of dangerous students. _

_Students that have been to juvenile, have been in gangs or are still in gangs... _

"So, wait a minute... I have to go to this school, for seven months, a school for delinquents who are in gangs and things like that and if I do good, I can leave and I'm guaranteed a spot in Tribecca Prep without getting expelled ever?" Percy asked the judge, feeling a swirl of emotions.

"Correct."

"Oh god, Percy honey, that's dangerous you could-" Sally stopped mid-sentence, fearing for what her son would have to go through.

"Mom, it's better than just going there until I graduate next year, if I behave good for seven months then I get to go to a different school..."

He would never admit that the thought of going to that school scared him down to his soul, because he had no idea what to expect from that school. He could get stabbed for all he knew because those people in that school, they were dangerous.

"So, I'm going with the assumption that you _will _be attending Wild's Academy for seven months under the observation of two representatives from Tribecca Prep to evaluate you, yes?" The judge asked Percy.

"Yes your honor," Percy nodded his head, determination evident in his eyes.

"Very will, your first day at Wild's Academy is tomorrow, September 25, on April 25, you will come back here and be told whether or not you have succeeded and will be leaving Wild's Academy. Good luck young Percy Jackson."

"Thank you sir," Percy smiled at the judge.

Sally and Percy left, the judge said that Percy's transcripts had already been sent out and all that was needed was for Percy to show up tomorrow and go to the main building to get his schedule.

Percy felt nervous and the drive back home was suffocatingly silent. Sally had wanted to speak up but didn't know what to say. If she were looking at this logically, it really was the best choice for Percy to go to Wild's Academy for only seven months, the problem would be if Percy could keep up a good, fightless streak during that time?

In the end, she decided not to say anything.

* * *

Percy looked at the school he would be going to for seven months and if he failed, for the rest of his time in high school from inside his mom's car. She had told Percy that she wanted to drop him off before going to work; she owned a bakery and a very good one at that. She wouldn't be able to pick him up, but that was fine by Percy.

"Percy," said boy turned to look at his mom, worry was etched on her face, "please be careful, please. The ones getting bullied... remember that they are there for a reason okay?"

Percy nodded his head. He understood what his mom was telling him. If a person was getting bullied, he couldn't jump in to help them, he'd paint a target on his back and after all, the person wouldn't be completely helpless. This was different, none of these kids here were helpless, all of them were delinquents, Percy was one too.

He opened the door, said bye to his mom and walked over to the entrance. He was told to come in after the first bell rang, while everyone else was in class. Percy made his way to the main office and opened the door to go inside. The secretary; who was an African American woman with blondish red hair, short and stylish, glasses, a curvy and thick figure, for her age and make up that didn't stand out too much. She looked up at Percy and smiled.

"Good morning young man, I'm Ms. Covinngton, now what can I help you with?"

"Good morning, I'm Percy Jackson, today's my first day here."

"Okay, come here," she started to dial a number on her phone as Percy waited for further instructions.

"Mr. Diaz, your counselor will give you your schedule, go in through this door and on the third door to your left, you'll be greeted by a bald man with a bushy mustache, that's him." She smiled and Percy thanked her as he made his way inside.

Percy passed two doors on his right and on the third door to his left, he went inside. Ms. Covinngton hadn't been kidding about how Mr. Diaz looked like.

"Morning Percy," the counselor greeted Percy.

"Morning," Percy made a move to sit but Mr. Diaz stopped him.

"It's okay, you don't have to sit, I've already got your schedule. I'll call a student down to show you around the school, so... yeah," he shrugged his shoulders, he was a bit short and stout, with broad shoulders, "I guess yeah, sit down."

Mr. Diaz picked up the phone near his computer and called a classroom asking for a student to show the new kid around. Not five minutes later, a girl came down. She had dark, burgundy red hair obviously dyed but it looked nice, brown eyes, with fair skin that was a bit tan.

"Percy Jackson, meet Margo Roth, Margo, you're gonna be showing Percy around the school so, get acquainted."

"Okay, hey Percy." Margo stuck out her hand at Percy, which he took.

"Hey," Percy smiled, he briefly wondered what she did to get in a school like this? She seemed nice enough.

He followed her out the way he came in and passed by Ms. Covinngton, Margo waved goodbye to her and so did Percy.

The school was nice, which surprised Percy because he had expected it to be messed up with graffiti all over the walls or something. The tiles were white and gray, boring colors and the walls were white, they had a few posters up here and there but it was mostly bare.

"So, what brings you to this school?" Margo asked Percy.

"Um, got kicked out of 14- well.. 15 now, schools and um, yeah.." Percy wasn't too keen on sharing information with someone he had just met, but Margo merely nodded her head and didn't question him anymore.

"Well, the cafeteria is right outside these double doors, just walk straight ahead and you'll get there, be careful where you sit. These kids here are very territorial over tables," Margo rolled her eyes as she continued, "and then if you turn right, and go straight down, you'll reach another set of double doors, that leads to the gym and then another set not too far off that lead to the locker rooms, and PE and dance. And if you walk past those double doors, towards the end, all the way in the back is the library. You just have to pass a second set of double doors which lead to the band room and ROTC classes. Now, the first floor is for electives, such as art, choir, technology, mechanics, cosmo and things like that. The second floor is for History and different language classes, such as Spanish, and Italian and French. The third floor is for English and Math and the fourth floor is for science and it has all of these lab rooms on that floor. All in all, this school was designed to be pretty easy to navigate through."

They kept on walking as Margo talked about the school not being as bad as it sounds from the outside as Percy took in the information.

"Oh, a warning, don't go to the fourth floor alone unless you have permission from a teacher and a teacher knows you're going to be there okay?" Margo said seriously as she looked at Percy in the eye.

"Why?" Percy asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Because around this school, there's a guy who's the self-proclaimed king. And he _rules _on fear. He wasn't always king, there used to be a queen and after she left, he took control and controlled other mindless idiots to join him. So because of how many people he has working under him now, he rules the school. Stay away from the fourth floor unless you have a legitimate excuse for being there because that's where he and his people meet up and plan _things._" Margo explained.

Percy gave her a quizzical look, not fully understanding this whole _king and queen _thing.

"Huh? Queen? What kind of school is this? A kingdom or something?"

"It's a monarchy, always has been, always will be," Margo sighed as she said that.

"Please explain, I'm completely lost."

"See, this school has always had a queen or a king, because these kids, they're delinquents you think they give a rat's ass about the adults in charge? No, they don't. So, the principal a long time ago made a deal with a person who was well known and well feared throughout the school to become some form of leader, and control these delinquents. This person would sort of deal with the problems, for example, if a fight broke out between two people, they would go before the queen or king and they would hear out both sides, once both sides were heard the king or queen would decide how to resolve it and then put restrictions on both parties until they learned their lesson."

To Percy it all sounded weird and like nonsense. This school literally ran like some form of government.

"I know, it sounds weird but it worked, the school barely had any fights break out after the system was put in place and we actually got along. Sure, not many really liked it but when the leader in charge had fearsome and strong people working under them, no one went against them. Back then, a girl named Bianca used to be queen, but ever since she left Triton took charge and well, he rules on fear. He's very cruel actually... and the principal has tried many times to get others to overthrow him because the school is becoming a wreck once more; others join solely for the violence that comes with beating up others, but he's feared throughout here... well except by one group. It's small and constantly getting into fights with Triton's Kingsmen; that's what his best fighters call themselves," at that Margo snorted. "It's coincidentally Bianca's little brother. He's been trying to take back the throne although, he seems a bit hot headed..."

Percy could not believe what he was hearing. In what world did these delinquents even live in? This sounded like something from a show or a book or an... anime or... This could not be _real, _could it?

"Come on, first period is going to end in like 45 minutes, let's get you there."

Percy followed Margo to the third floor, he had English.

"Well, I'll see you after this class, I need to show you your locker. Bye." With that, Margo left and Percy looked after her. She was a bit of an odd girl but she seemed nice enough to be a friend...

Percy opened the door to his first class and walked in.

The teacher stopped in the middle of her lecture.

"Hello, and who are you?"

"I'm Percy Jackson. I'm new here."

"Hello Percy, I'm Ms. Perrine, please come in, let's see, where can you sit down?" Ms. Perrine looked around the room and found an empty seat. "Oh! You can sit next to Nico di Angelo, Nico, raise your hand please."

Percy looked over and saw a boy with shaggy, inky black hair, pale skin and dark brown eyes that had bags under them. He looked skinny and he rolled his eyes as he held up his hand. Percy made his way towards the seat beside him and sat down. He looked at the boy named Nico and stared at him. Said boy looked back at Percy and glared until Percy looked away. The boy actually had a terrifying glare and Percy thought that he may have looked skinny but that didn't stop him from being dangerous.

All that Percy had learned from Margo was killing his head, this whole school worked like a system from the olden times. Like a monarchy and it was ridiculous. It seemed completely crazy. Percy briefly wondered what had he gotten himself into...

* * *

_And so! That is a wrap! Do you like the idea for this story? Let me know and R&amp;R! Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2 Learn A Bit Of History

_Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter to this story!_

_Enjoy~_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians_**

* * *

"I see you're alive," Margo smirked Percy's way as they moved through the throng of students.

Some of them pushed others into lockers, others would push back and Percy wondered if a fight would break out at this early in the morning. Margo led Percy to his locker and waited patiently as he opened it to put his things away.

"Next class is math, lucky for you since it's on the same floor. Let's go," she led the way to his next class and Percy followed after her. He still had questions to ask but thought it'd be better to ask Margo about them later. "I'll see you after this class, bye."

"See ya."

They parted ways and Margo disappeared in the crowd of students.

Margo walked towards her locker and opened it to get a history textbook out when suddenly, she was grabbed by the arm and dragged away. She looked to see a head of blond hair leading her through the crowd, holding her roughly though she didn't complain. They went up a set of stairs until they reached the top floor, past the fourth floor. Margo was shoved inside a room and she looked around her to see Nico sitting on one of the desks.

"I see you're as rough as ever Luke," Margo said as she rubbed her arm, trying to get her blood to flow through it.

Luke Castellan; a blond with blue eyes, fair skin, a nicely toned body and a scar running down from his eye to the corner of his mouth on the left side of his face, merely grunted at Margo.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of being brought before you?" Margo smirked Nico's way.

"What were you doing with the new kid?" Nico got straight to the point.

"Why do you care?"

"Is he a fighter?" Nico ignored Margo's question.

"Why do you want to know?"

Nico glared at Margo, "why are you ignoring my questions?"

"Why are you ignoring mine?"

They stared at each other for two minutes before Nico rolled his eyes.

"I want to recruit him."

Margo raised a slender eyebrow, "to join your cause? And why him?"

"I need more people and he's new, it should be easy to get him to join my side since he hasn't met Triton."

"Still planning to usurp the _king_ I see," Margo walked around the room.

"Of course. I'm not giving up," Nico spoke with determination.

"My, my, you're a stubborn one."

"What's that supposed to me?" Nico narrowed his eyes at Margo.

"You keep on fighting..."

"I intend to."

"Even if it's a lost cause?" She looked straight at him then.

"It's not a lost cause," Nico glared at the red head.

"You're fighting a losing battle Nico, Triton has more people working under him."

Nico looked away, a scowl prominent on his face.

"Of course you would be on his side, I don't know what I was thinking trying to get you to join me when you so clearly take Triton's side!" Nico growled.

"I'm on no one's side."

"Yes you are and it's because he's your-"

_"That,"_ Margo cut Nico off, speaking in a sharp tone, "has _no_ business being brought up here, like I said, I'm on no one's side but I am leaning towards you..."

They remained quiet after that.

"How can I even trust you when-" Nico stopped talking.

"Have I ever betrayed you?" Margo asked Nico, looking him in the eye.

The brown eyed boy remained quiet and Margo nodded her head once.

"I'll find out what I can from him, but he's not much a sharer or a talker... he has been kicked out of 15 schools so, he must've done something..."

"Thank you," Nico spoke in a gruff voice.

"We shouldn't fight Nico, besides we're going to become really close... am I right?" Margo winked at Nico and turned to leave.

Luke stood in her way and she glared at him, having to look up at the blond seeing as he was 6'3 and Margo was only 5'5.

"Are you going to let me through?" She asked him, poking Luke in his chest.

Luke looked towards Nico and the raven haired boy nodded his head, signifying that she could leave.

Margo walked past him and walked out of the room, going back to class knowing she would be late.

As she walked down the stairs, another person grabbed her roughly by the wrist and dragged her to the fourth floor. The floor that belonged to Triton.

* * *

Percy was currently sitting in Alegbra 2, thinking how much he hated math and how Satan must've enjoyed putting the alphabet in math...

His thoughts went back to how this school worked and he looked around his classroom to look at the different students that sat here. More than half of the students in his class all wore something of the color red, as if representing something... or _someone._

There was one person who wore something with the color blue, a girl with long, dark brown hair, tied in a single braid down her back. Her skin was tanned and her eyes were a dark brown. Her body was fit and strong, as if she worked out and her work out routine involved kicking ass. On her wrist was a blue bandana wrapped around to prevent it from falling off. She worked quietly and ignored the people around her. Percy wondered who she was representing. The ones in red looked aggressive and as if with one word they would snap at you. They looked ready to start a fight for anything, without a reason being needed. Just for the sole purpose of fighting. Those in red looked mean, they looked like bullies, they looked like they belonged in gangs, which Percy guessed some or maybe most of them did.

This whole place was weird. There was a king... and before that there used to be a queen. The principal let these kids run wild, picking fights if someone so much as made eye contact with them. This school was more than weird. He didn't want to be here, Percy wanted out. Not only was he supposed to be on his best behavior but ever since he arrived, he had been getting looks from other guys, the kind of looks that said "fresh meat", as if they wanted to get their hands on Percy, most likely to beat him up. Seriously, what world did they all live in? Did they not realize that the real world doesn't work that way? There is no king or queen? That not everything needs to end with a fight.

Percy made up his mind, no matter if there is a queen or king, he wasn't going to take orders from no one. The sea green eyed boy wasn't going to let himself be ordered around and he wouldn't bow down to no one. He focused back on the teacher who had suddenly solved the problem and Percy didn't even hear how he did it. He internally groaned as the teacher told everyone to work on their own. Of course no one listened except for a few, the girl wearing blue was one of them.

Percy looked at her once before focusing on his work. He seriously didn't want to do math work but, there was nothing to distract him so, the sea green eyed boy grabbed his pencil and began to work. All the while he thought about asking Margo more questions at lunch. He needed to know how this school worked so that when April came around, he would be out of here with a one-way ticket to never getting kicked out again... well until he graduated.

* * *

Margo was dragged into a room full of boys and girls, all of them wearing something red. The color of Triton's underlings. She was shoved roughly into a kneel as she was brought before the _king _of the school, Triton Daniels.

Triton Daniels was a handsome young man, in a cruel sort of way. He had black hair, vivid green eyes, a lean yet muscular body. He was tall and he was strong, he might've taken the title of King from its rightful owner but, he had fought for it. He was fearsome and he loved making others cower before him.

Triton sat on a big, black lush chair, fit for a _king. _He studied Margo as she was made to kneel in front of him. She had been shoved by a boy with dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and pale skin, his name was Tartarus; well his nickname was Tartarus.

"I've brought her sir," Tartarus spoke to Triton with respect.

"Thank you Tartarus, that would be all. You may stand now Margo." Triton spoke to the red head, amusement lacing his voice, cruel amusement.

"Why, thank you my kind _lord,_" Margo answered sarcastically.

"Now then, let's get down to business. What were you doing with that _di Angelo _boy?" Triton made a face as he spoke of Nico.

"Do you mean Nico? Why do you want to know?"

"Don't talk back to your king, girly," a random boy chided Margo.

"Or what?" She challenged said boy. "What will you do? Enlighten me."

The boy that spoke looked to Triton for any orders but he received none, so he stayed put.

"Margo my dear, just answer me," Triton smirked.

"No, that has nothing to do with you, I won't tell you."

Triton worked his jaw as he glared at Margo. Others made a move and stepped forward to her but stopped once they received a hand signal from Triton. They glared at Margo hatefully for speaking out of turn to their king.

Triton stood up from his chair and walked over to Margo until he was standing just a foot away from her.

"Answer my question my sweet Margo," Triton stroked Margo's cheek softly. When she refused to speak he hit her with the back of his hand.

The impact of the blow sent Margo stumbling but not falling. She turned to face Triton, a serious look on her face.

"Like I said, that has nothing to do with you so I won't tell you."

"A mistake you have made Margo." Triton spoke in a calm voice.

"I'm not afraid of you Triton, not anymore."

They stared at each other for a minute before Triton decided to let her leave. Margo made her way to class, but not before stopping by the girl's bathroom to check on her face. Hopefully there was no red mark or anything.

Once inside the bathroom, she looked towards the mirror and inspected her cheek. It was red and a bit swollen but nothing too serious. Triton had held back, which surprised her a bit.

This whole rivalry between Nico and Triton was ridiculous to Margo, and it was all because both of them wanted to be king...

She was done with it all, it was tiring and annoying. She would be dragged in between their troubles and she would always get the short end of the stick. Margo would always be asked to report back to both of them if one or the other moved or what their move would be, but Margo never opened her mouth and so eventually both Nico and Triton stopped her asking her to do this.

She had had enough of this. This was just high school, and then after this, being king or queen wouldn't matter. She got out of the bathroom and went into her classroom, the teacher asked her why she was late but she didn't bother to answer, she was mentally tired.

...

"Hey," Percy waved to Margo as he came out of his classroom, it was time for lunch which meant it was time to ask Margo the questions that had been plaguing Percy's mind all morning.

They made their way into the cafeteria going through the double doors Margo had mentioned earlier and walking across the commons. Once inside the cafeteria, Percy noticed that a lot of the kids here sat exclusively in their own cliques. Most of them wore red but there were some that didn't seem to be representing anybody.

As they sat down, Margo got her food out. It looked to be eggs and bacon with ketchup all together on a bagel making it a bagel sandwich.

"So, about this school... I have a few questions..."

"Okay," Margo said as she took a bite of her sandwich, "shoot."

"So, how did the last queen leave things?"

"Bianca appointed her brother to rule after her, but Triton, who was her right hand man didn't agree. So, he got mad and he sort of started a war, he made the delinquents pick sides and then a huge number of fights broke out during the summer after Bianca graduated. On the week before school started, there was a final battle between Triton and Bianca's little brother and unfortunately, Triton won... In the end, more delinquents had joined him because he had promised them things... those things have been what you see now. More fights, more bloodshed, more wrecklessness."

"And is Bianca's little brother good? Like, do you think he would have made a better king?"

"He is a little bit, okay maybe a lot a bit, short tempered but yeah, I do think he would've been better than Triton..."

"How many people are opposing Triton now?" Percy asked as he took a bite out of his lunch.

"Not that many, just a few, probably 1/4 of the whole school... Triton has most of them under his control be it from fear or... but yeah..."

"What are the kids wearing red representing?"

"They represent Triton, he picked the color and it stuck."

"Who's side are the ones in blue on?" Percy asked Margo as she took a swig out of her soda.

"The ones in blue represent Bianca's little brother."

Percy nodded his head at her when suddenly a trumpet rang out throughout the cafeteria, silencing the noise.

Percy turned around to see a boy with dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and pale skin make his way toward the center of the room, where he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"The King has issued a request for everyone, no matter the age or grade, to attend the gym where a battle between two will commence. At the end of the lunch hour, please proceed to the gym where we will await for everyone to arrive and start the battle. If anyone skips, there will be consequences." The boy turned around and left while everyone broke into shouts, mutters, and excited whispers as they talked about the newest announcement.

Percy turned back to Margo, "what does he mean a battle?"

"He meant that there was a problem between two students that was severe and so the king got involved. The king let those two choose on how things would end, and so they choose to do battle."

"It's not a battle to the _death, _right?" Percy asked Margo, a bit fearfully.

"No," she shook her head, "but... they can use weapons, mainly knives and such. It all really depends on the type of fighter the person is..."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked her, confusion evident on his face.

"I mean that there aren't just street fighters in this school. There are people who know how to fight with a knife, a bow and arrow, how to use a gun, how to fight with swords even. There are people who know karate, jiu jitsu, taekwondo different styles of fighting..."

Percy's eyes widened. Not only was he in a school with street fighters, he was also in a school filled with students who knew martial arts. Percy was sure that in seven months, he'd be dead.

At the end of lunch, every single student walked towards the gym, no one went to class. Percy couldn't help but think that every single one of them, himself included were like mindless animals, taking orders from someone in a higher position.

"Aren't the teachers going to do anything?" Percy asked Margo as she walked beside him.

"The teachers don't interfere when it comes to the king's command. They sure do miss the days of when Bianca ruled..." Margo said as they went in through the doors.

The gym was huge. Percy would've never thought that a gym could possibly be this big. The basketball hoops were hung up so no one could play, the bleachers were all out, the color of the bleachers were red.

"They represent Triton's reign... it truly is a dictatorship or monarchy am I right?" Margo smirked at Percy as they walked up the stairs and sat down.

They sat at least 9 rows up from the first row. All around, students filled every area of the gym. There were a few students in red who looked much older, standing at the ends at the bottom of every stairwell on both sides of the gym. At the far side in the center, there was a small stage with a throne - somewhat - where a guy with black hair and striking green eyes sat. Percy guessed that he was Triton seeing as how he sat in that chair. There seemed to be body guards around him, seven of them in fact. Two were girls, the rest were boys, and they all held a pose that seemed quick to jump into action and defend their king. Percy found it ridiculous.

Two boys walked into the center of the room and stood there, awaiting instructions maybe. One was a blond, with brown eyes and a skinny frame, he stood before a red head, an actual red head unlike Margo with green eyes. The red head was a bit bigger but it was only in height.

"These two had a fight because they come from rival gangs, they choose to do battle so, that's how it's gonna be." The same pale boy from before who made the announcement at lunch spoke again. "The rules are simple, don't kill each other. Maiming is allowed, but no dirty tricks. Begin!"

Students started to cheer, each going for a different fighter. The blond took a stance and walked around, facing the red head, both of them waiting for the other to take the first shot. Finally the blond had enough and ran toward the red head, fist ready to make contact with the red head's face when he dodged.

The blond whirled around quickly but not quick enough as a fist connected to his gut. He let out a strangled groan and drew back his fist, getting his first hit on the red head right in the jaw. The momentum threw the red head off balance and the blond used that to his advantage. He drew his left leg back and kick the red head hard on his sides. The red head fell down and the blond drew back his left leg again before he kicked the red head in the face. The students cheered, going wild at the sight of blood that dripped from the red head's mouth. And as if it were a show; which it technically was, the blond whooped into the air, showing off how tough he was before the crowd... they ate it up.

From his place Triton smirked wickedly as he watched the fight proceed. The red head recovered and lifted his right leg, kicking the blond right in his jaw, making the blond fall flat on his face. The red head bounced around as the blond quickly got up and ran to the red head full speed, his fist connected with the red head's nose and his other fist made contact with his gut. The red head groaned but drew back his fist as he hit the blond in the ear. The red head kicked the blond in the shin and the blond fell down. The red head got on top and started to punch away at the blond, until he was kicked out, sent flying to the floor.

The blond took out his knife and slashed it across the red head's arm, from his shoulder down to his elbow. The red head let out a small scream as he felt the knife pierce him. The blond smiled evilly as he slashed once more but this time across the red head's face. The red head punched the blond right on his nose, and the blond screamed as he heard a bone crack. He stabbed the red head right in the shoulder and the red head let out a scream as the blond twisted the knife. Blood gushed out of the wound, and the red head felt himself going dizzy, he had taken several hits and was now losing blood. Percy watched on in horror as he saw no one put a stop to this. The students started to go even more wild, wanting to see more blood.

Percy turned to see a man, around the age of 50 walk over to Triton. He reached the king and talked to him, pointing to the two boys fighting it out and saying something. Triton didn't even lift a finger as he ignored the man. The blond went to stab the red head again when the red head grabbed his wrist and held onto it as he elbowed the blond right in the face. The blond's nose started to bleed even more than before, and blood rushed down his mouth dirtying his shirt and spilling onto the floor. The red head punched the blond in the face once more and before he could do anything, a whistle blew.

The gym went silent as Triton got up and walked toward the center.

"I say that this battle has ended and I will now pick the winner. Ryan, you fought well, but the winner is Jamie."

The blond cheered as the students who were rooting from him went crazy. The red head was led away by the man who had spoken to Triton and the blond followed soon after.

"Now then, wasn't that _fun?" _Triton asked the crowd and in response he got yells and cheers and claps as they stomped their feet, going wild with adrenaline rushing through their bodies.

"Who was that man?!" Percy had to shout to be heard over the noise as he asked Margo the question.

"The principal of the school, Chiron Brunner!" Margo shouted back.

"Now then, let's get back to those poor, pathetic saps we call teachers!" Triton shouted and the crowd yelled back.

Slowly, they all filed out of the gym and Percy walked on, in shock at what he had witnessed. In this school, a battle wasn't something to be taken lightly.

He spent the rest of the day in half a daze, going through the motions of the class room. It wasn't something that was entirely new to Percy, seeing as how he had fought practically the same way except _that _was in the streets, not in school.

At the end of the day, Margo walked over, a serious expression on her face.

"I can't believe that just happened today..." Percy looked at her as he said what had been bothering him.

"Well, believe it. It wasn't always like this but... what can you do when you can't go against the king?"

"They belong in gangs, their gang leaders won't let this slide, they're gonna find Triton and make him pay... especially if one of their own got hurt..." Percy said as they walked down the hall. School had finished and now it was time to go home.

"Seems a bit odd right? Why _wouldn't _a gang leader who's had one of their own beaten senseless not come after Triton? Do you think they would come after Triton? I mean how can a person swear loyalty to their gangs and yet here they swear loyalty to Triton? How does that work?" Margo asked these sort of questions with a tone that said she knew the answers to them already, she just wanted to hear what Percy had to say.

For some reason, Percy had a feeling that no one would come after Triton, and he didn't know why they wouldn't. They remained quiet until they passed the gates of the school.

"Think about those questions Percy, I'll see you tomorrow." Margo smiled softly at Percy as she walked away.

Percy stared at her for a minute before walking home. Today had been a long day.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!" Percy declared as he made his way through the apartment.

"Honey!" He heard his mom say as she appeared in front of him. "Look who's here!"

Percy looked behind his mom to see a head of blonde hair, curly and shiny. A pair of storm gray eyes and a warm smile on her face.

"Hey seaweed brain!"

"Annabeth!"

Said girl ran up to Percy and hugged him as he hugged her back.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for a visit, although I'm only staying for the weekend... I gotta go back to campus by Sunday night."

Annabeth Chase, his long time childhood friend who had graduated a year ahead of Percy and now attended college.

"How was school?" Sally asked her son, Percy noticed she asked in a voice that had a tinge of worry in it.

"It was good." Percy nodded his head.

"Good."

Annabeth studied Percy silently.

"Come on Perce, let's go out for ice cream."

...

They went out for ice cream and Annabeth waited until they were seated. She looked at Percy expectantly and Percy tried to avoid her gaze.

"You know I'm going to get whatever's bothering you out of you eventually right?" She licked her cookie dough ice cream off her spoon.

Percy stirred his spoon in his mint chocolate chip ice cream as he sighed in a resigned way.

"Fine, it's about my new school..."

"Wild's Academy," Annabeth nodded her head as she let Percy talk.

"It's a bit weird..."

"How so?"

Percy looked at Annabeth and started to tell her about his new school, trying to explain things to her the way Margo had explained things to him.

Annabeth was his best friend and he couldn't keep anything from her. They were close, like siblings. They fought like siblings and hung out like siblings. She knew him sometimes better than he knew himself.

As he talked, Annabeth got a look on her face, the one she usually got when something was puzzling her.

"Okay, you're right. That is weird..."

"I know..."

"Well, at least it's for seven months?" Annabeth offered, trying to cheer Percy up.

"Yeah, I guess so..."

Percy seriously didn't want to go back to school, it was making his brain hurt just thinking about it.

* * *

_And so, that's a wrap! Thanks for reading! Until next time!_


	3. Chapter 3 The Demon?

_Hey guys! So sorry this is so late... life kinda caught up on me not to mention I was feeling lazy... heh_

_Anyway, here is the next chapter~_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians_**

* * *

"Let's go _honey bun_, let's get a move on or you'll be late to your next class." Margo pinched Percy's cheeks as they moved through the throng of students.

Percy felt his cheeks fill with color as he heard what Margo called him, "did you _really_ just call me that?"

Margo smirked a him, "oh yeah, get used to it _dork_, I'll be calling you a lot of names from now on, since you decided to be my friend and all."

"Come on _Go_, your names for me suck, I'm not answering to any of them." Percy huffed as he pushed against a kid blocking his and everyone else's path.

"Watch it punk!" The kid shouted and Percy flipped him off.

Just two weeks in this school and already he had gotten used to a few things about this school, granted he was still a bit confused by some things.

"And do you think I like the nickname _Go_?" Margo asked him, a grin on her face.

"It's better than all the ones you've given me," Percy made a face.

Margo busted out laughing, "which is the main reason why I keep making up such names, now come on _Kitty_."

"Oh _hell_ no, you are not calling me _Kitty_."

"Hmmm, I think I like it..."

"Go." Percy said as he grabbed her by the shoulder, "don't even think about it."

"Yes, I like it a lot, _Kitty_ will do." Margo smirked at Percy wickedly.

...

Percy tapped his foot as he listened to the monotone voice of his history teacher drone on about World War 1. None of the students were even listening let alone awake, but that didn't seem to deter the history teacher from his lecture. Percy felt anxious and impatient. Two weeks. That was how long he had been at this school. More fights or battles as they were called had been done in those two weeks, it seemed as though the king loved bloodshed. The ones in blue had started a fight in the lunch room against the ones in red, but it seemed as though their leader stood behind in the shadows to watch things play out. Percy was close to connecting the dots on who was the leader of the ones in blue, who called themselves the _Wolves_; the ones in red calling themselves the _Lions_. The brother of Bianca was the one fighting for the throne against Triton and there was only one person who looked angry at the atrocities going on in this school, aside from Margo and the Wolves themselves, it seemed as though Nico di Angelo; the boy in his science and English classes was the leader of the pack.

Percy had been watching Nico and Triton from afar, studying them both as they seemed to keep away from each other in public. Not to mention Nico was never left alone. This raven haired, angry boy who would throw glares at Percy whenever Percy was caught looking at him was never without someone around him. Be it the masculine blond with the scar running down his face or the girl with the braided hair in his math class, or even the bulky and masculine Chinese guy, no matter who, the ones in blue would always be near him, he was never alone. Percy also started to see that Margo somehow was connected to both Triton and Nico, he just didn't know how or why? Margo was nice, friendly and seemed trustworthy enough, sure Percy didn't know her for long but he didn't feel like she was up to no good when he was with her. He liked her a lot, and thought of her as a good friend, he'd given her a nickname!

Triton was bent on making sure everyone cowered in fear as he walked through the halls and everyone, like mindless machines would bow in respect, because you can't just disrespect the ones who were above you in status. Well, except for the wolves, and they didn't seem to get in trouble for that either with Triton's henchmen, which made Percy question why? Unless it was because Triton didn't want to do anything that would have the Lions and the Wolves fighting... All of this was making his brain hurt. How the hell was this school being run? Percy thought back to yesterday's conversation with Annabeth through Skype.

_Flashback_

_Annabeth was clad in sweatpants that represented her school, a purple tank top, and her hair was tied up in a messy bun. Papers and textbooks were strewn all over her bed as she talked to Percy through her laptop._

_Percy was at his desk, where his own laptop resided. He was wearing black sweatpants, a white baggy shirt and his hair was a mess. It was currently 7 pm and the two friends were talking about Percy's new school and what had happened today, which left Percy with a bit of fear. Today there had been another battle... except this time it was between one of Triton's body guards and a boy who seemed to have been stupid enough to mess with him. The way the battle had gone... It had been with swords this time and the body guard was a pro. The kid who battled him had held his own but only for so long... there was blood... everywhere... Percy was surprised the boy was still alive. _

_"Percy, you've got to learn the history of the school, and I mean the full history not just a background so that you can understand things better. Besides, you're becoming friends with that Margo girl, right?" Percy nodded his head as Annabeth continued. "Good so ask her. Be observant, study Triton, and the ones in blue, study Margo as well. Get a feel of them and... go with your gut. But learn everything you can from the school, it's your best bet on figuring out what the hell goes on, plus it'll make things easier for you and before you know it'll be April."_

_Annabeth had sounded optimistic and tried to cheer Percy up, but all Percy could think about was how weird that school was..._

_"Thanks Wise Girl, I'll keep that in mind tomorrow when I go to school."_

_"Good," Annabeth smiled at Percy, "well I gotta go, I have an examine tomorrow so I'm studying."_

_"Alright, I'll let you go, thanks for the help." Percy smiled at her._

_"No problem Seaweed Brain," Annabeth smiled back as they waved bye. "Keep me updated." _

Percy thought over the questions he was going to ask Margo at lunch. He had a lot of questions that he wanted answered and Percy briefly wondered if Margo would answer any of them. And if she would, would she answer them truthfully?

"And so, World War 1..."

Percy ignored his teacher furthermore and tried to write down his questions so that he wouldn't forget. His ADHD sometimes made him do that...

* * *

Percy made his way to the table him and Margo usually sat at. He carried his tray of of food, which consisted of a cheeseburger and fries, a can of soda and a cookie. As he walked, he looked around the lunch room and saw it in its chaotic glory. Students were loud and wild, pushing and shoving and talking with their mouths full of food, arm wrestling and trying to prove who was the strongest. He walked ahead and saw a head of dark red burgundy hair and smiled softly as he reached Margo.

"Go," Percy spoke and Margo looked up from eating her own burger. A smile crossed her face.

"Kitty," she smirked as Percy looked her, unamused.

"I hate that name."

"I like it." She smiled at him.

He sat down and started to dig into his food when he remembered all of the questions he had for Margo.

"So," Percy started out slowly, "if I asked you a couple of questions about this school... would you answer them truthfully?"

Margo fixed her gaze on him, her face questioning and confused by the sudden question. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I..." Percy shrugged his shoulders, "I'm just curious about this school and all..."

"Oh."

"Like, I want to know the full history..."

"You mean the _entire _history?" Margo raised a single eyebrow at him as the sea green eyed male nodded his head. "Okay... let's get to it..."

Percy felt anxious as Margo put down her burger."

"So, before Bianca, there was this one person who became the first King, his name was Kronos and he decided to rule alongside his sister, Gaea and so she became Queen. These two siblings were quickly making their way to the top of every gang in New York already... so it was enough for them to take control of the school... these siblings had a way of dealing with things... Gaea was patient and intelligent, fair and firm. Kronos was strong-willed and tough, brave and prideful. They ruled fairly and took control over every situation that seemed uncontrollable. They continued to rise throughout every gang in New York until they got to the top... because they got to the top, it meant that every gang in their center of control; which is mostly more than half as we speak, pledged loyalty to them both. And so it didn't make a difference if they pledged loyalty to them in this school and then outside of this school because it was basically the same thing. Now, after Gaea and Kronos came Zoë Nightshade, and she ruled fairly as well; if she learned anything from both the king and queen. Zoë passed on her knowledge to the next person who happened to be Bianca di Angelo..." Percy knew it! Once Margo said the last name he knew Bianca and Nico were connected. "Now, a lot of people, mostly a few men thought it unfair that they had to have two queens in a row. Bianca was a great queen, but this boy named Benjamin had the idea to rule beside Bianca as Gaea and Kronos once did. But not too many people were in to that idea, especially since they were loyal to Bianca. This triggered a sort of feud between Benjamin and Bianca until around the middle of junior year when Benjamin realized he actually liked Bianca... like really _liked _her. And so, he tried everything he could to catch her attention a different way. At first, Bianca and the others didn't believe him, until he stopped fighting for the throne and started trying everything he could to make her fall for him. They fell in love and Bianca kept ruling and she seeked help from both Benjamin and Triton; he didn't exactly take too well to that because he didn't want Benjamin to take his place but it worked out fine. Bianca left and had left the throne to her brother, but Triton took it and you know how things are now run here... they used to be better before."

Percy blinked his eyes taking in the information that Margo had told him, unable to fathom it. And now he had new questions, like who were Kronos and Gaea and Benjamin...?

"Okay..." Percy said slowly, "now, are Nico and Bianca related? I'm guessing they already are."

"You guessed correctly." Margo nodded her head as she bit into her somewhat cold burger, she was more than halfway done anyway so it didn't matter.

"Okay, now, Nico's the leader of the Wolves," Percy looked to Margo who nodded her head in confirmation and so he continued. "Nico and Triton have this rivalry, but... why?"

"Triton believed Nico was too young, too inexperienced, too naive and would fall prey to manipulations and such..." Margo's eyes were downcast. "At the beginning Triton was... well he wanted the best for the school... so... when he decided to start a war with Nico and those on his side..." Margo trailed off, chewing her lip as she looked away.

"Did you- side with him?" Percy asked her and she grimaced.

"His cause was..."

"You sided with him." Percy stated.

"I wished I hadn't. He grew mad with power..." Margo winced. "Obsessed with the notion of being feared and yet bowed down to. Demented with the idea of ruling..."

"How did a war between Nico and Triton start?"

"It was a month before Bianca would graduate and she released the news of passing on her throne to her brother, Triton who had been by her side hadn't expected that. He expected, no, he _wanted_ the throne. He thought he _deserved_ it. He thought he _earned_ it and so, he rebelled against Bianca. Quietly at first, in a sneaky way. He gathered people to fight for his cause, and Bianca didn't notice until it was too late. Too many people had rallied against Nico's right to rule the school before anything could be done. Of course, not everyone was on his side, and so a war began between the two sides, both battling for their king. Both sides wanting one person to rule. All summer. It was all through the summer, before Nico's freshmen year. A week before school started Triton and Nico had a fight between them, unfortunately Nico lost. He was young and he was still too weak. Triton was more experienced, more stronger... in the end, these delinquents only follow the strongest of the pack. Kinda like the Dorthaki from Game of Thrones..." Margo finished her sandwich before continuing. "Even if there are those that despise the new system... and the new king... they can't do anything. Triton has the numbers and something else..."

"What else does he have?" Percy asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Something I can't say... just yet."

"Well, why not?"

"I need to see if you'll figure it out for yourself... let's see how observant you are... this school, it's different. It's weird. It's dangerous and run like a monarchy."

Percy exhaled heavily through his nose. This was a lot of information to take in.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

"Think on things okay?" Margo touched his arm before getting up and stretching. "Let's go."

They made their way out of the cafeteria and entered the building on the first floor. Percy and Margo bounded up the stairs as they made their way to the third floor and to their lockers. As Percy closed his locker, he turned around bumping into someone. That someone had a head full of raven hair, dark brown eyes, and was accompanied by two blondes and a Chinese guy. The Chinese guy looked extremely young, he had a baby face but he was muscular as well. He had black hair that was styled in to a crew cut and brown eyes.

"Watch where you're fucking going!" Nico pushed him roughly and Percy was surprised by how strong this kid, who was shorter than him was.

"Fuck off!" Percy pushed Nico back.

"Perc-" Margo was cut off as the blond with the scar running down his face and the Chinese man grabbed him and threw him against the lockers.

"Guys wait," the blond with a scar on his upper lip put his hand on the Chinese guy. "Calm down. Nico, it was an honest mistake."

"He pushed Nico back," the blond with the scar growled out.

"Luke," Margo spoke to the blond, he turned his head slightly to see her, "put him down."

"I don't take orders from you."

"Jason?" Margo turned to the other blond, "Nico, please. Let him go."

"He pushed me back." Nico pointed a finger to Percy.

"Yeah and now you're hiding behind your body guards and acting like a spoiled rich kid who's fussy because his throne was stolen! Fuck off!" Percy restrained himself, holding himself back from taking on Luke and the Chinese guy. He knew for a fact that he could take them on with no problem.

"You don't talk to the king that way!" Luke said through gritted teeth.

"Last I checked bud, he wasn't sitting on the throne! So he's _not_ the fucking king!" Percy yelled.

"He's the rightful king!" The Chinese guy said angrily.

"Well right now, he's not acting any better than that jackass we have for a king! He's acting no better than Triton!" Percy retorted.

Luke and the Chinese guy looked back at Nico.

Nico rolled his eyes and shrugged, "put the princess down."

They did as they were told and backed off.

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead and call me a princess but you know I was right." Percy fixed his clothes.

"Shut the fuck up," Nico grumbled.

"Whatever." Percy waved him off. "I'm fucking done. I'm off Go, see you later."

"Bye Kitty!" Margo waved bye as Percy flipped her off, saying _'fuck you'_ before turning a corner. Margo turned to Nico and narrowed her eyes at him. "Way to go blockhead, you needed him and instead you made him compare you to Triton."

"I'm not anything like him!" Nico defended himself.

"Hey, you don't need to win me over, you need to convince Percy of that. How else are you going to win him over? You just gave off a bad impression already. Come on Nico, step up your game!"

"I'm trying! But lately, Triton's men have started to attack the wolves... and I don't know why... I'm fucking stressed... does he still want Percy?" The brown eyed boy looked to Margo.

She felt guilty for ratting out Triton, some part of her still held on to his old self... but she had picked her side, even if she hadn't told Triton yet... "yeah, he still wants to recruit Percy."

"Then I need to win Percy over." Nico said thoughtfully. "Let's go to the room. You're coming too Margo."

Luke grabbed Margo by her arm roughly and dragged her after Nico.

"I can get there on my own you overgrown ape!" Margo slapped Luke's arm, who merely grunted.

Jason Grace, a blond with azure eyes, tan skin, a lean yet muscular build, that seemed to be getting more muscular since he joined a football team outside of school, and with a scar on his upper lip laughed at the interaction. Margo and Luke together were too funny. They would constantly fight and bicker back and forth.

"Who knows what you could do." Lke said as he continued to push her.

"Unhand me you fiend!"

"No."

Even Nico couldn't help but smirk at them.

They came to the fifth floor, just above Triton's floor and walked into the room Margo was once dragged in to two weeks ago.

Already in the room there were a few people, sitting around. The room wasn't like a normal classroom. It had sofas and bean bags strewn all over in different places. There was a girl, with dark brown hair braided down singly on her back. Her name was Reyna Avila Rameriz-Arellano. Dark brown eyes and tan skin, a slim yet toned body. Reyna was a great fighter. She was sitting on a blue bean bag near the window. On the sofa there were two other girls. One was African American, with curly golden brown hair and light brown, hazel eyes. Her name was Hazel Levesque. The other girl was sitting next to Hazel, she was a girl with chestnut brown hair, and a blue feather stuck to her head. She had ever changing eyes, like a kaleidoscope, tan skin, a bit more darker than Reyna, a slim body that was toned and two warrior marks across her cheek. Her name was Piper McLean. Near an open window stood two brothers, completely identical and not just in appearance but in mindset. Travis and Connor Stoll. They both were tall and lanky, with light brown hair, light brown eyes and mischievous smiles that said they were up to no good. Which was easy to assume since they usually were up to no good. Fiddling on a table with different parts of what looked like junk was a guy of Hispanic heritage and a girl. Leo Valdez, with black curly hair, brown eyes like coffee and elfish features, worked furiously on his new invention. The girl next to him was Calypso Olive, yes a strange last name but what could she do about it? She had golden blonde brown hair with really light brown eyes, peach skin and a curvy frame. And sitting on a chair playing a video game on a Nintendo was Will Solace. A blond with cyan eyes, tan skin that was adored by the sun, and a muscular frame. Near the back, sitting together was a boy and a girl. The boy had light reddish-brown hair that was tucked under a Rasta hat, a goatee, and light brown eyes with freckles dusted across his cheeks. He was tall, taller than the Stolls, and lanky as well but like the Stolls, even though he was lanky, he had a build to him. His name was Grover Underwood and next to him was his girlfriend who was writing on her notebook; Juniper. She had light, golden brown hair, dark green eyes, kind of like Forest Green, peach skin and a skinny figure. She was tall, the tallest of the girls but she was gentle and kind. Unless of course you made her angry, then she would grow feisty. There were a lot more people in the Wolves than what was led on to believe, Nico had a lot more people that stood by his cause and fight for the throne. Once Nico stepped in to the room and made his way to sit at his desk, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him until he sat down. Then, as if a signal had gone off everyone in the room got up and walked over to crowd around his desk.

"So, do we have the new kid?" Reyna was the first to speak.

"No, this dimwit here messed up." Margo rolled her eyes as Nico glared at her.

"Shut up," Luke pushed Margo lightly.

"Don't push me you blond bimbo." Margo punched Luke's shoulder.

"Guys," Piper started, "let's calm down and let's think of a plan to get Percy to join us."

"Piper's right, I mean the more people we have on our side, the more manpower." Frank Zhang crossed his arms.

"So what now?" Travis asked them all.

Nico exhaled heavily through his nose as he pondered what to do next.

"Kid's got a mouth on him," Luke grunted after a bit of silence. "Maybe we should sort of get him going? I don't know, get his blood flowin'?"

"Why would we do that?" Will asked him.

"It could be directed at the wrong person," Luke elaborated, "we get him to bad mouth a certain _king_ and... well Triton does have the numbers not to mention some annoyingly loyal followers who wold do anything for the sake of their fake king... what would happen if Percy got ticked off by Triton, opened his mouth and Triton's followers went after him? Where would Percy go to find some help?" Luke looked around the group of people. "He'd come running to us... and then, he'd have no choice but to join us."

Realization dawned on the whole group's faces. Every one reacting differently. Some thought it was a good idea while others wondered how well this plan would work out.

"Looks like you're not a complete bimbo..." Margo muttered which earned her a flick in the ear by Luke.

"Okay..." Nico said slowly, "that could work... but we need to make sure we think this through."

"How can we make Percy mouth off to Triton though?" Jason asked everyone.

"Well, Percy hates it when a person gets bullied... like he hates injustice... at least that's what I've gotten from the talks we've had." Margo shared with the group.

"So, we just create a situation where someone who is innocent gets bullied," Will said.

"Margo could be the one who gets picked on," Connor suggested.

"And why would it be me?" Margo turned to look at him.

"Because you're his friend," Luke answered, "he calls you _Go_, I think if it was you he'd help."

"So it's settled," Nico looked at everyone as he spoke, "we're gonna need to find some way to make Triton's men wanna hurt Margo... which seems a bit impossible considering the bond you two have..."

Margo looked away, "I know a way I could get them to hurt me..."

"But, Triton will have their heads if they touch Margo, I don't think they'd fall for a trick that easily..." Reyna questioned.

"They will if I bad mouth their king..." Margo shrugged her shoulders as she thought back to two weeks ago when she was brought down to speak with Triton.

"Let's plan this out, come on guys," Piper grabbed her notebook as she started to jot down some notes. At once, everyone started to give out their ideas as Piper, Reyna and Juniper took notes, with Nico listening on intently.

* * *

Percy thought back to the conversation he and Margo had at lunch. Triton and Nico. Bianca and Benjamin. Gaea and Kronos. They seemed to all be connected. The obvious being Bianca and Nico being siblings... the same with Gaea and Kronos. And finally Margo. How did she get involved with all of these people? It didn't matter that Percy had gotten a lot more information now because it all seemed to confuse him even more. How the hell was this school run?

Percy groaned, he needed to take a nap. His head was hurting from all this thinking and sorting. Plus, math class was really not a good place to think...

Percy looked to his right and saw that the girl with the braid that usually sat there wasn't here today. Peculiar. It had taken quite a while to notice her absence considering class was about to end in a minute. The bell rang and everyone quickly got up, ignorning the teacher's command to leave in an orderly fashion. The students got up and ran out of the classroom wildly. Out in the hallway, Percy saw a few students pushing each other, throwing stuff around without a care in the world. As usual, the hallways were chaotic. These kids were wild and untamed. Uncontrollable. Percy briefly wondered how things used to be when Gaea and Kronos ruled, back when Zoë ruled, and back when Bianca ruled. The way Margo used to describe this place, it sounded a lot better than how it was now. Percy walked slowly towards his locker and passed more students that were rough housing. Margo suddenly appeared by his side.

"Hey Kitty." Percy rolled his eyes as a smile started to form on his lips.

"Hey Go."

They walked on in silence and Percy was suddenly hit with the urge to ask more about this school.

He cleared his throat and glanced over at Margo. "So, how again, can these delinquents pledge their loyalty to Triton and yet not get in trouble with their gang leaders?"

Margo flicked her eyes over at Percy and regarding him silently.

"I'll give you a hint," she began, "think back to Gaea and Kronos, and how they made it to the top, gaining rule over more than half of the gangs in New York. How is Triton able to get away with such things? Think Percy."

They stopped in front of Percy's next class and looked at each other. Percy thought about what Margo just said. He nodded his head as he made his way inside.

"Okay," he started, "I'll think about that." Margo smiled at him as she left, waving goodbye.

Percy went inside his classroom and Margo turned a corner to get to her next class when suddenly Luke came out from seemingly nowhere.

"Did you talk to him?"

"Wow, seems like I've got myself a stalker." She muttered and Luke merely rolled his eyes. "He's getting curious about the school and the way things are run... so, this plan might work." Margo chewed on her bottom lip. She really did hate having to be sneaky around Percy, especially since she grew fond of him. She didn't want anything to jeopardize their friendship.

"Good."

* * *

Percy made his way out of his last class. His head swimming with even more unanswered questions. Really, how was it possible for Triton to get away with such acts when there were two people; that used to rule this school, that now ruled more than half the gangs in New York? Was it because Triton was the new king of the school and so they struck a deal? He'd have to ask Margo as soon as possible. He couldn't afford to lose thought of this theory...

Percy opened his locker and put away some books as he took out ones he would need for homework. He closed his locker, spinning the dial and then leaving down a hallway, making his way to the stairs. Students ran past him, eager to get home or go back to their gang and start trouble. The hallways were littered with paper, all over the floors, stuck on walls somehow and stuck on top of lockers. Percy suddenly felt bad for the janitor, since he had to clean this up.

Percy walked down the stairs until he reached the first floor and turned a corner that led to the commons. As he walked, he wondered if Zoë and Bianca also struck a deal with Gaea and Kronos when they took control of the school. The sea green eyed male walked a bit faster, hoping to catch Margo before she left. He seriously considered getting her number so that they text. For it being September, fall hadn't really set in. The weather warm, not too cold and not too hot with a light breeze blowing in. The trees hadn't even changed color let alone have any leaves on the ground. As Percy made his way throughout the commons of the school, he heard a few grunts and what sounded like punches. Percy also noticed how unusually quiet it was afterschool. It surprised him, considering how rowdy the students got after school...

The more Percy walked on, the more he heard of those sounds until he heard a groan on pain close by. Percy paused for a second and stood where he was, straining to hear that once more. Again the groan of pain sounded and Percy dashed to see what was going on. He stood behind a wall and peered around a corner where he saw five guys in red beating up a blond. That's when Percy noticed it was the blond that was with Nico earlier, the one with the scar on his lip. The one that had tried to get the others to let go of Percy. He hadn't succeeded, but he had tried nonetheless. And here he was, getting beat up by five guys. That seemed highly unfair. From the bruises on the other guys' faces, it seemed like the blond tried to fight back. Percy turned away from the scene and put his back to the wall. He contemplated what to do. Should he go help the blond? But that would mean getting involved and his mom told him not to. Plus, if he helped the blond, it would be like he picked a side and paint a target on his back. That could jeopardize his chances at getting in to Tribecca Prep, those people were watching him constantly. But he couldn't very well leave this guy here, he had tried to help Percy before not to mention that five against one was totally underhanded.

Percy blinked, making up his mind. He dropped his things behind a nearby bush and took off his sweater. He ran around the corner and with a fist ready, clenching just before he made contact to have more power in the punch, he hit the first guy; who hadn't expected him at all square in the jaw. The first guy went down, getting knocked out on the first try. The others stopped what they were doing and looked back at Percy. The second guy got a foot to the face, Percy kicked him right in the side of his face and the guy stumbled back until he hit the wall behind him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" The third guy asked.

Percy didn't answer as he made another fist and punched him right in the gut. The third guy groaned in pain as the fourth guy made his way to hit Percy. He swung his fist meaning to punch Percy in the face but Percy ducked and punched him near his ribs. Percy stood to his height as the fifth guy ran to him and tried to punch Percy in the stomach only to get kicked in the gut by Percy. The third guy came back, fist ready to make a hit when he was kneed in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. The second guy yelled in frustration as he ran to Percy and tried to punch him in the jaw. Percy stepped back and the second guy only made contact with wind before getting punched straight in the nose. Jason looked up as the beatings had stopped, he had an eye that was swelling, a split bottom lip, a cut running down his neck and blood coming out of his mouth. Jason saw as Percy took on four guys, not a single hit that they tried to deliver making contact with Percy. Percy was a beast. He was like a demon. His punches looked like they hurt worse than the punches Nico could give, and for a skinny kid, Nico had wicked ass punches and kicks to deliver.

The second guy came back to hit Percy only to get his head smashed against the wall, knocking him out. The third guy kicked upwards and Percy ducked at the last minute, the wind rushing past him. It was a close hit and it threw Percy off balance but he quickly ducked a punch aimed for his head by rolling down on the ground and coming up to punch the fifth guy in the back. Percy punched the fourth guy once on his stomach, once his ribs and finished by delivering a kick to the jaw, making the fourth guy fall down to the ground, _hard. _The sound of his jaw snapping filled the air as he fell into slumber. The third and fifth guy looked at Percy and something came across their eyes. _Fear. _They were scared of Percy. The sea green eyed male took on the look whenever he was forced to fight his way out of a situation in the streets. His sea green eyes turned dark, as dark as the sea in storm. His lips curled into a snarl, a growl ripping from his throat. His hands were bloody and sweat ran down his face. Percy's muscles bulged as he clenched and unclenched his fists. The fifth guy ran toward him only to get a fist right on his nose and fist to his gut. He screamed out in pain as blood came out of his mouth and fell to the ground. The third guy ran toward him and received a kick with the back of Percy's foot to the face, knocking him out.

Percy panted and fell to his knees next to Jason. He grabbed the blond from under his armpits and sat him up carefully, as Jason groaned in pain.

"Percy!" Percy turned around to hear Margo call out to him as she ran over to them. Nico, Luke, the Chinese guy who Percy didn't the know the name of, the girl in his math class, another blond who he never saw before, a boy with a Rasta hat, a girl with warrior marks across her cheeks and a blue feather stuck in her hair, all running to him. "What happened?" Margo asked as soon as she was close enough.

"Jason!" The girl with the feather ran to the blond Percy was holding up and kneeled by his side. "Oh god, how did this happen?!"

"What the hell happened here?" Nico came over and got next to Piper before turning his attention to Percy and glaring at him. "What the fuck did you do?"

"Percy would never do this!" Margo was quick to defend.

"Stop," Jason spoke up before grimacing in pain. "Triton's men, all five of them decided to beat me up for no reason... Percy came and stopped all of them."

"He took on all five?" Luke asked Jason.

"No way." Frank said, astonished.

"I'm gonna find Triton-" Nico started only to be interrupted by Margo.

"And do nothing. For now at least."

"Are you crazy, they beat Jason and Jason's the one who likes violence the least." The other blonde said incredulously.

"We need to find out the reason of why Triton did, if he even did. For all we know this idiots could've just wanted to take matters into their own hands."

"There you go, defending him!" Luke grumbled.

"I'm _not _defending him!" Margo argued, "we are going to get revenge for Jason but right now, Percy painted a target on himself. Triton is going to want Percy's head!"

"Damn right I want Percy." A new voice interrupted. Everyone turned around to see Triton making his way with his seven body guards to the center. "My, my Percy, you sure are a _demon._"

Percy tensed at the name.

"I mean... isn't that what they call you in the streets?" Triton continued, _"__The Demon?"_

Everyone turned their attention back to Percy who stood up straight and looked at Triton with a serious expression.

"Why do you fucking care?" Percy spat.

"Don't talk to the king that way scum!" A guy started to make his way towards Percy only to be stopped by Triton.

"The fake king," Luke sneered.

"Percy, I just want you to join me. It would be an honor to have The Demon on my side... what do you say Percy, join me? And I'll make you my right hand man?"

"Why the fuck would you ever think I would fucking join your fucking pathetic excuse of a gang? Or whatever the hell you are, I don't give two shits! I. Don't. Want. To. Join. You. Fuck off." Percy made his way through the crowd to get his things. "I need to talk to you Margo."

Triton narrowed his eyes and glared at Percy. Everyone was stunned into silence, never having heard someone disrespect Triton that way and live.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Triton snarled as he touched Percy on the shoulder only to have to duck a punch that was aimed for his face.

Silence ensued as everyone looked between the two, tension settling in.

"Did you just fucking try to punch me?" Triton asked Percy.

"Did it look like anything else to you?" Percy spoke in a bored tone. He was having a hard time controlling his anger, Percy knew he'd be unable to if this kept up.

"Okay then, I wanna see what you're made of." Triton took off his jacket and loosened up. "Wanna make things interesting?" Triton made the first move and tried to punch Percy in the stomach only to see Percy move out of the way in the nick of time. Percy responded by throwing a kick, which Triton ducked.

"How?" Triton aimed his right fist to Percy's face and his left fist to Percy's gut only to have Percy duck his left fist and grab his right wrist, stopping the other one. A gasp came out from several people, never having seen someone stop Triton's punches. Triton was known for having quick reflexes and powerful punches. It seemed as though Percy was up to par with him.

"Let's make a bet?" Triton smirked wickedly. "This is getting fun. You're a lot stronger than the streets give you credit for. The Demon isn't fitting enough. You should be dubbed The Devil." Triton aimed a kick to Percy's side only for it to be stopped by him, a grunt leaving his mouth. "I want you to fight me. Alongside 9 others, a sort of tournament. 10 people in total, the last fight coming down to us."

"What happens if you win?" Percy asked as he aim a punch to Triton's face, only for him to miss.

"I get you. To join me. No exceptions. You sign a contract and you're mine."

"What happens if you lose." Percy ducked at the last second a punch that threw him off balance and made him stumble, having to duck as quick as possible a kick aimed for his face.

Not a single hit had been made between the two. Their reflexes were too fast. Nico watched on in amazement the way Percy moved. Maybe he had misjudged the guy.

"Name your price." Percy stopped a blow for hitting him in the face and turned to stare at Triton seriously.

"You step down as King."

* * *

_And there you have it! I hope made it up to you guys for the loooong wait! This chapter is particularly long, and I really hoped you guys liked it! Tell me what you think! Again, sorry for the wait._

_-Love and Rockets; TBD_


	4. Chapter 4 Initiating The Tournament

_Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! Here is the next chapter to BOTW! Haha, I hope you guys like this little acronym I made up, figured the name was a bit too long! Enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians_**

* * *

"You step down as King." Percy looked at Triton straight in the eyes.

The male in front of him narrowed his green eyes and snatched his hand back, as if a touch from Percy had stung.

"Are you crazy?" Triton stepped back from Percy. "Why would I ever do that?"

"You told me to name my price. That's it. I want you to step down." Percy squared his shoulders.

"No."

"Well then leave me the fuck alone."

"No."

"You can't have it your way always. Either we make this bet or you leave me the hell alone."

Triton looked at Percy as if he'd grown a second head.

"My god, you really are crazy."

"Well those are my conditions." Percy crossed his arms.

"And if, by some miracle I do lose, who will be King?" Triton raised a single eyebrow at Percy, a taunting smirk on his face. "Will it be you?"

"No. I don't want to be King."

"Then who?"

"Me." Nico stood up, interrupting and making everyone turn to him. "The King will be me."

"As if." Triton snarled.

"No it won't," Percy said.

"Are you fucking joking?" Nico asked incredulously.

"You acted no better than Triton, why the hell should you be King?" Percy turned on him.

"Because-"

"Because it was your right?" Percy asked him, "not gonna happen."

"Well you need the manpower to fight in the tournament, I could give that to you if you promise me the title as King." Nico crossed his arms as he glared at Percy.

"How about I choose who gets to be King without being biased about it." Percy suggested. "If I see that you're not as bad as the first impression you gave me, I'll think about it."

"Hell no!" Nico growled in frustration.

"Nico think it through," Margo huffed rolling her eyes at Nico's childish way of acting.

"I see you picked a side then Margo," Triton sneered at her. "To think you would choose him over-"

"Leave it alone." Margo cut him off.

"Do we have a deal or not?" Percy snapped, getting fed up with everything and just wanting to go home.

"Pick out your men in one hour and come by the fourth floor so we can sign a contract." Triton rolled his eyes as he extended his hand. "We have a bet."

Percy shook his hand, looking Triton straight in the eyes. "Good."

Triton and his men left without uttering another word and suddenly the group was left to themselves.

"So," Grover spoke up, breaking the silence that had settled, "who are the 9 other people fighting?"

"I am." Margo spoke up first.

"So am I," Nico pushed back his hair as he straightened his black jacket.

"If Nico's fighting so am I." Luke grunted.

"Same here," Reyna stood straight.

"Me too." Piper glared at the floor, "I want revenge."

"Me too," Jason groaned out as he tried to sit up straight.

"Jason, don't strain so much," Piper was back at Jason's side.

"This is 7 in total." Margo counted, "including Percy."

"I'm in." Frank said, "now it's 8."

"Fine, looks like I'm going in too," Grover shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"I guess I'm going in too," Will crossed his arms, a thoughtful look upon his face. "Question is, who will be fighting who? For sure, Percy and Triton are going to be fighting but..."

"We'll know when we get to Triton's office in one hour," Margo muttered. "I have a feeling that Triton's seven Kingsmen are going to be fighting... plus Triton that's 8 people fighting... and his Kingsmen are tough... maybe even Tartarus would be fighting as well, he's like Triton's little pet and all."

"So that's 9 in total... I wonder who the last person is...?" Will questioned.

"My question is," Nico spoke up drawing everyone's attention, "who the fuck do you think you are?" He said pointing a finger at Percy. "You won't pick me to be King? You have to watch me like a little kid and if I'm good I'm King? You're out of your fucking mind."

"Well right now, you're not acting any different. And the first impression you gave me didn't sell me at all. You acted snotty and fussy and you're doing it again. So yes, I will be choosing who gets to be King whether you like it or not, I'm the one who made the deal, I'm the one who has to fight Triton, deal with it." Percy rolled his eyes at Nico and looked away.

Nico huffed in frustration, crossed his arms and looked away. He couldn't stand to see Percy at this minute.

"We should get back inside, I could go to the nurse's office and get a first aid kit?" Will suggested.

"Sounds good, Frank, help me carry Jason inside." Luke moved to where Jason was and started to slowly lift him up. Frank came over and once Jason was upright, he put one of Jason's arms over his shoulder while Luke did the same on the other side.

Slowly they made their way inside the building, using the elevator to go up to the fifth floor. Once the doors opened up to reveal the fifth floor, they all stepped out, Piper fussing over Jason and telling Frank and Luke to be careful.

"Where are we?" Percy asked they all made their way into the classroom that belonged to the Wolves.

"You're in the Wolves' territory." Nico said over his shoulder.

"Are you in this?" Percy turned to Margo and she looked away.

"Um... well... now I guess I kind of am..."

"Oh. right because I dragged you into it... because you're gonna be fighting and it's my fault." Percy shook his head and Margo bit her lip, shaking her head.

"No, Percy, look-"

"I'm sorry Go, I dragged you into this and now, you painted a target on yourself." Percy walked away leaving Margo feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered lowly to herself.

Everyone made their way inside and five minutes later, Will appeared with a first aid kit in his hand.

"Got it, okay now set him up on the couch please," Will asked Frank and Luke.

"Whoa, what happened?" A girl with black hair, peach skin, blue eyes that were light and playful and a nice smile asked the group as soon as she caught sight of the group. She had been sitting with an African American boy with short hair that was cropped and light brown eyes. He was muscular and tall.

"Jason was beaten by five of Triton's guys. But... this guy here saved him." Piper looked to Percy in gratitude. "I never said thank you... so thank you."

"It's okay, I just... I couldn't stand to let it happen.."

"Whoa, you took down five guys? By yourself?" The African American guy who was with the blue eyed girl asked Percy.

"Yeah."

He whistled lowly and stuck out a hand from Percy to shake, "Charles Beckendorf, but just call me Beckendorf."

"Percy Jackson." Percy said shaking his hand.

"Hi, I'm Silena Beauregard." The girl introduced herself.

"Hey."

Soon enough, Grover, Juniper, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Will, and everyone else introduced themselves to Percy.

"So, what happened?" A girl with reddish brown hair that was a bit stringy spoke up behind them. She had brown eyes that looked mean, she was a bit bulky and looked like she could beat a guy to a pulp. Her name was Clarisse Last Rue.

"Triton and Percy fought, and in the end neither of them lost. Triton and Percy made a bet, sort of, a tournament is going to be held, 10 people fighting, The last fight coming down to Triton and Percy. Whoever wins, well there's a prize involved." Will started to explain. "If Triton wins, Percy has to join him, if Percy wins Triton has to step down as King."

"And you really think this shrimp will be able to beat Triton?" Clarisse said, gesturing to Percy.

"Didn't I just finish saying how Percy and Triton fought while making this bet? Neither one of them landed a punch on the other. I will admit, Percy," Will said looking over at the sea green eyed boy. "You've got some fast reflexes and even though your fighting skills are a bit crude, they seem pack a punch."

"Thanks man," Percy nodded his head at Will.

"So, who's fighting?" Clarisse asked everyone.

"Its Percy, Nico, Margo, Will, Frank, Jason, Piper, Reyna, Grover and me," Luke told her.

"Whoa, hold up, I wanna fight too!" The girl exclaimed, "sign me up! I wanna kick some ass!"

"We already have the ten that will fight." Luke furrowed his eyebrows.

"That's not fair, I wanna fight too. Thse stuck up, snotty Lions gotta pay for the things they've done." Clarisse's lips tilted down.

"If she wants to fight so badly, she can take my place?" Grover offered up.

"So it's settled, I'm taking over for Grover," Clarisse relented.

"Okay, fine, does anyone have a problem with that?" Luke asked, looking around the group.

"Nope, seems just fine to me," Reyna spoke up.

"Good, now that everyone is caught up-" Nico began only to be interrupted by Hazel.

"Almost is everyone, remember we still have a few members missing out on this important nugget of information. Like Cecil, Lou Ellen, Katie, Chris, Ethan, Octavian especially, Thalia; oh man Thalia is going to be pissed when she finds out what happened to Jason. She's going to want to fight too... and you guys already picked your ten and it's not like Triton will just add more in..." Hazel chewed on her bottom lip as she looked to Nico.

"Well she's going to have to deal with it." The brown eyed boy grumbled. "Now that's settled," he began again, "we gotta figure out who Triton will pick to fight. As Margo said, obviously his Seven Kingsmen will most likely be picked and then there's the possibility of Tartarus going in... who would the last person be?" The raven haired male looked to Margo, silently asking her for answers.

"It could be anyone really," Margo answered Nico honestly.

The brown eyed boy let out a puff of air, "great."

"At least we got almost 98% of who is fighting, am I right?" Will tried to sound optimistic.

"Yeah I guess so..." the brown eyed boy's lips tilted down.

"We have 30 minutes left," Margo looked at her phone, "right now we need to tell Percy who is who so, Kitty," Margo turned to Percy, "time to introduce you to the Seven Kingsmen."

"Okay...?" Percy looked at Margo in a questioning way.

"So, in the Seven Kingsmen there are two girls and five guys. You have Atlas, Orion, Circe, Medea, Chase, Mark, and Richard." Margo listed as she moved to the blackboard and started to hastily write the names down. "Now, Orion is a pro swordsman, Atlas has a good rep as a street fighter, Circe is known to be a good fighter in taekwondo and Brazilian ju jitsu, Medea is a pro at Krav Maga, Chase has a liking to fighting with knives when he street fights. Mark is a pro at kickboxing and Richard has a good rep in boxing. You already know what Triton is made of and Tartarus; he's kinda like a Jack of all trades, he doesn't have a single one specialty. We have one more person to consider before we choose who fights who... so... wanna do it now? Or wait till later when the last person is revealed?" Margo looked from Nico to Will to Percy to Luke.

"Let's do it once we know who the last person is... we don't know who that person could be or what type of fighter that person is." Reyna spoke up, her hand rubbing her chin absentmindly.

"Agreed." Nico nodded his head.

* * *

When the time came, all ten fighters made their way to the fourth floor, and suddenly Percy was starting to doubt himself. Not because he thought he couldn't win in a fight with Triton; although it was debatable just how tough Triton was, not to mention his reflexes were really good, but Percy wondered if the people from Tribecca Prep saw Percy fight. He was constantly being watched and monitored by those people.

"Well," Margo pushed through his thoughts, "are you guys ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." Nico pushed through and walked through the open door.

They walked into this classroom that had so many students all sporting something red, and the classroom was made to look like... a courtroom? In the center of the room was a throne; how they could fit that in a classroom or even brought it in school, was beyond Percy?

"Welcome," Triton lounged on the throne, he smirked at the small group as they made their way in. "So, I'm betting that the ten of you that showed up are the 10 that are fighting, correct?"

"Yes, you're correct." Margo spoke up and Nico glared at her.

"Well, here are my nine." Triton gestured to nine people all lined up against the wall, they all stepped forward. "Seven are my Kingsmen, then there's Tartarus, and finally, Lycaon. And then there's me."

Margo stepped closer to Percy. "Lycaon is a pro at kick boxing and street fighting, not to mention he loves fighting dirty." Margo whispered the information to Percy.

"So, who will be fighting who?" Triton sat up straighter in his throne.

"Percy will obviously be fighting you," Nico spoke up.

"I'll be fighting Orion." Margo stepped forward.

Orion, a guy with black hair that curled at the ends, fair skin, brown eyes and a muscular build grunted in response at Margo's statement.

"What? Go, why don't you fight one of the girls?" Percy touched Margo's shoulder, "and we saw him fight that boy, we saw how he brutally... he-"

"Perce it's okay, I can handle Orion." Margo smiled a small smile at Percy.

"I'll be fighting Circe," Reyna held her head high.

"Oh really? Can't wait to wipe the floor with your pretty little face," Circe sneered. She was a girl with dirty blonde hair, dark green eyes and peach skin.

"I'm going to fight Medea," Piper announced.

"Oh, honey you can't handle me," a girl with black hair and dark brown eyes, and a really skinny frame smirked at Piper.

"We'll see," Piper shot back.

"I'm gonna fight Atlas," Clarisse grunted, crossing her arms a scowl on her face.

"Are you sure you wanna little girl?" A guy with a bald head, blue eyes and a very muscular body asked Clarisse.

"Once we fight, you'll see how I'm not so little." Clarisse said, the scowl on her face deepening.

"I'm gonna fight Richard and Jason is gonna fight Mark," Frank stated, he shouldered Jason on his left side as he glared at Triton. It had been completely unfair that Jason had been caught off guard and taken down like that.

Richard only nodded his head, he was a male of blond hair, so blond it was almost white, and gray eyes. Mark was a male of green-gray eyes and light brown hair, he smirked up at Frank, seeing the angry expression and the way the blond was being handled because of the little... fight.

"And I'm going to be fighting Chase," Will squared his shoulders.

"If you think you can handle me pretty boy," a guy with green hair and a pair of vivid green eyes to match taunted Will.

"So, that leaves me with fighting Lycaon," Luke grunted.

"So it seems," Lycaon smirked at him. He was a male with black hair, dark brown eyes and pale skin. He sported a small scar above his eye and a few piercings in his ears.

"I'm fighting Tartarus," Nico narrowed his eyes at the boy who was known as Triton's right hand man.

"Well then, we've seem to come to an agreement, so, Percy, I'm going to need you to sign this little contract here..." Triton gestured for Percy to step forward to the desk beside Triton's throne. On it, a piece of paper could be seen.

"Wait, let's read it first." Margo stepped forward once Percy started to make his way to the desk.

Triton glared at Margo but allowed her to come anyway. The red head picked up the document and started to read it carefully.

"Okay, I see no problem," Margo gave the document to Percy, "so you can sign it..."

"Thanks Go," Percy smiled at her.

Percy signed the contract and put it down, then he made his way to the group.

"April 20 is the date of the tournament, the fight will be held at the school gym, in the span of two days the fights will be held. Five fights the first day and the second the other five, both Nico and I will pick three judges, together of course to make it fair. They will judge and monitor the fights, and they will be the ones who pick the winners after each fight." Triton told the group the plan.

"Wow, so you can be fair," Luke snorted and Triton narrowed his eyes at him.

"Percy, you're part of the Wolves, for now... I hope you all prepare." Triton smirked at them.

"We'll see you then," Nico said, "Wolves, let's move out."

...

"So, why did he give you all like... seven months?" Silena asked the group of ten who had just fifteen minutes ago came back from the meeting with Triton.

"Not sure..." Nico rubbed his chin.

"So that we could train I'm guessing," Margo paced the floor.

"Why would we need training?" Luke scowled at her.

"Because, no offense but you guys are not exactly on par with some of those guys, maybe with the exception Nico, Clarisse, Reyna and Percy and maybe even you blondie, but Piper, do you even know how to fight a person who knows Krav Maga?" Margo asked the brown haired girl.

"I could learn..." Piper shrugged her shoulders.

"Exactly, we need to hone our skills... we need to learn how to fight differently... It's the start of October, we have seven months, maybe six to learn to how fight like pros... so, let's get started." Margo smiled at the group.

"Are you calling us amateur fighters Red?" Clarisse pointed a finger at Margo.

"No, but, we do need to learn a few things about these... different fighting styles. You guys, I want us to win, so let's fucking win." Margo's voice was filled with determination.

"Go's right, I don't know about you guys, but street fighting doesn't seem like it's going to be enough to beat Triton, I need to learn how to fight like pro and street fighting isn't going to cut it. Triton's got different styles of fighting that I can't even compete with..." Percy spoke up.

"But you were doing so good when you were fighting him outside," Piper's brow furrowed.

"Yeah, but that's mostly because I got lucky, and my reflexes aren't bad, if it weren't for that I'd get my ass handed. I _need _to learn how to fight differently."

"I think that both Percy and Margo are right, we need to learn how to fight the fighting style of the person we're up against. Chase likes to fight with knives, so Will, you're gonna need to learn how to adapt. Richard is a pro boxer, Frank, you're not. Medea is a pro at Krav Maga, Piper you need to take lessons. I don't want any of you getting hurt... well fatally anyway." Nico looked the group seriously.

"Okay," Reyna stood up from where she was sitting, "now, how exactly are we going to learn all of this?"

"Oh, we hadn't er... thought of that... had we?" Percy rubbed the back of his neck.

"I did, which is why I had suggested it." Margo smiled at them.

"So, where are we gonna learn this stuff Red?" Clarisse asked Margo.

"Really? Red? What is this, Orange is the new Black?" Margo shook her head. "Anyway, we are gonna go to my grandfather's house, he trained me how to fight with a sword and he knows a lot of different fighting styles. We go to him and he'll teach us."

"No way, you know how to fight with a sword?" Percy asked in awe.

"A katana to be precise." Margo nodded her head.

"Is it safe to even go there?" Nico narrowed his eyes at Margo, not fully trusting the girl.

Margo looked directly in Nico's eyes, " yes, it's safe."

"Okay then, that settles it, we're going to Margo's grandpa's house." Percy looked at the group of people.

"Okay," Will said, "I guess we're learning how to fight..."

* * *

_And so, that's a wrap guys! Sorry this chapter was so short, but I promise I'll try to make next chapter a bit longer. Until next time! Toodles! _


	5. Chapter 5 Let's Call It A Truce?

_Hello everyone! I am so sorry for the long wait for this update, I really do apologize. Next time it won't take this long, trust me!_

_Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews!_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians_**

* * *

"So, are we all gonna go right now to my grandpa's place or...?" Margo looked around the room, a single eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, let's go now." Percy started to get his things off of the desk he had put them on. "Let me just tell my mom what I'm doing."

"Okay, so that settles things. The ones fighting let's go over to Margo's so we can learn how to _"fight"_," Nico looked over at Margo.

"A good thing too since you're gonna need it." Margo smirked his way.

"Well, babe, take my car and drive yourself home, I'll hitch a ride from one the guys." Frank threw Hazel his car keys.

"Well, Luke and Jason have their own cars, and I've got mine and Nico's got his," Will looked around at the rest of the people and continued talking, "Reyna came with Nico and Piper with Jason... so Frank, you can ride with me and I'll give you a ride home."

"Thanks man," Frank nodded his head towards Will.

"No problem, Margo, how'd you get here?" Will turned to Margo.

"My car, I'll be giving Percy a lift." The redhead replied.

"Thanks Go," Percy smiled at her.

"Okay, Clarisse, what about you?" Will asked the strong and ever scowling girl.

"I got here on my bike," Clarisse answered.

"You ride a bicycle?" Percy asked, a confused look on his face since he didn't exactly peg Clarisse for a bicycle riding kind of gal.

"No idiot," Clarisse rolled her eyes, "I meant my motorcycle."

Percy's eyes widened, "you've got a motorcycle? No way."

"Way," Clarisse grunted in response, "now, let's get going."

Everyone made their way out of the classroom and down the stairs until they reached the parking lot and went separate ways. Percy saw Reyna and Nico get into this black Lexus; Jason and Piper got into this yellow and black striped mustang. Clarisse got on her black Harley bike and Percy had to admit, he was a it jealous of Clarisse at that moment. Her bike looked so cool and he could only imagine how riding it would be like. Luke got in an old school convertible that looked brand new, it was red with the top up until the blond started it up and put the top down. Will had a Ford truck that was navy and looked like a new model. Finally, they reached Margo's car and he saw that it looked a lot like Dean's '67 Impala on Supernatural. He stopped walking and continued to look at the car until Margo cleared her throat.

"Is everything okay?" She asked Percy, a small smile playing on her face.

"Is this- isn't this... I mean, this car looks familiar..." Percy scratched his head as he continued to look at the car.

"I should hope so, this is like Dean's impala in Supernatural, I searched for it and then my mom and dad and brother helped me restore it." Margo smiled widely, "what can I say? I'm a fangirl."

Percy chuckled, "I can see that. Oh Go, this is awesome, I would love to drive this beauty." Percy ran his hands over the hood of the car.

Margo looked at her keys, then looked up at Percy, "yo, kitty," she caught the attention of Percy, who snapped his head up once he heard his nickname. Margo tossed him the keys and he caught at the last second, then looked them over in his hand.

"What?" Percy looked back at Margo in confusion.

"Go ahead and drive it to my gramp's house." Margo smirked his way.

"No way," Percy's eyes widened.

"Totally dude."

"Go, you are so awesome!" Percy said as he quickly made his way to the driver's side of the car.

"I know," Margo shook her head, a smile on her face.

They got in the car and drove off, everyone else waiting on Margo to follow after her and go to her grandfather's house.

"Okay, so I'll be giving you instructions, they won't be hard, my gramp's place isn't that far." Margo said as she switched from different songs playing on her phone. After a while she settled on a song. It sounded a bit like country and Percy wasn't really a fan but he couldn't tell Go to change the song when this was her car. Not to mention, Go seemed to like the song since she had it on her phone and was tapping her fingers on her lap and was singing along softly.

_We were Jesus, Sammy, Blue Jean Baby, born in the USA._  
_Trailer park truck stop, faded little map dots, New York to L.A._  
_We were teenage dreaming, front seat leaning baby come and give me a kiss._  
_Put me on the cover of a rolling stone up town, down on American Kids._

The more Percy heard the song, the more he was starting to like it, enough to tap his fingers on the steering wheel.

The green eyed boy started to hum along to song and Go started to snap her fingers.

_Making out on living room couches._  
_Blowing that smoke on Saturday night, a little messed up but we're all alright._

"Look at you, you skeptic," Margo said, laughing at Percy, "I saw how your face soured when I put this song on and now you're tapping your fingers and humming along with the song."

Percy snorted, "alright, alright, ya got me. I'll admit it, I judged it a bit but I like it."

"I had hope that you would, okay right over here, one more block, make a right and go straight until I say so."

"Alright," Percy said as he passed the block and made a right turn. "How far is it to your grandpa's house?"

"Well, he lives in the more suburban parts of New York, his place has got like a field and stuff and so, it'll probably be like an hour or so, if traffic isn't so bad."

"Ah jeez," Percy ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, sorry I forgot to mention that little detail." Margo scrunched up her lips.

"Do the others know?" Percy asked her.

"Yeah, they know about how far my grandpa lives, just not that he knew how to fight and things like that." Margo shrugged her shoulders.

Soon enough the song ended, much too quickly for Percy's taste and another song came on. This was alright, not as catchy as the last one but good enough. Margo let out a sound and changed the song landing on the intro to a Gorillaz song.

"Please tell me you like Gorillaz," Margo turned up the volume a bit more.

"They're awesome," Percy smirked her way.

"Yes, your music taste isn't that horrible, unlike your taste in clothes." The redhead quipped.

"Shut up," Percy rolled his eyes.

"Joking," Margo laughed, "partially."

"Hey!"

An hour later they had finally reached their destination. Percy turned down a driveway, the one Margo had told him to go into. The road was all dirt and mud, the grass was green and there were a few trees here and there. Soon enough Percy and the others reached the house and they all parked behind each other.

"Finally, that was one hell of a drive." Clarisse complained as she got off her bike and stretched.

The house was white and it was big. It looked kind of like a house you would see in the country side, except a bit more modern. There was porch out front that had two rocking chairs and sofa couch with a small table to the side. Margo walked right up to the door and rang the doorbell. Right away, barking could be heard coming from the inside of the house. Soon enough, the door was opened.

Out came an old man, who was tall with a head full of white hair and a white beard. He looked at all of us gathered on his front porch, his brown eyes squinting as he took in the sight and then looked to Margo.

"What'd I tell you 'bout bringin' unannounced company boy?" The old man glared at Margo, his wrinkly face getting even more wrinkled.

"I'm a girl gramps, you know that," Margo rolled her eyes at her grandpa and spoke in a tired way, as if she had been over this conversation with her grandfather a hundred times. "And you're absolutely right, I should've called ahead but this is of utmost importance."

"Boy-" her grandpa started only to be interrupted.

"Girl."

"What's of so much importance that you can't call and tell your granddad that company's coming over? I woulda fixed y'all something to eat."

"Well, we're here, it's too late and we gotta talk old man."

"Come inside boys, let's get some grub. Call me John." John led everyone inside the house, Margo being the last one to enter and locking the door behind them.

Once inside, Percy saw that it led straight to the living room. The floor was a light brown wood, the couches were a dark velvet red and there was a round coffee table in the center of the room. The room felt comfy and cozy, there was even a fireplace right in the center.

"Make yourselves comfortable, I'll be back with some mac 'n' cheese, and not that Kraft Singles crap either." John said as he made his way further into the house and to; what Percy guessed was the kitchen.

"I'll help you granddad," Margo followed her grandpa to the the kitchen.

"Good, that way we can talk." John gave Margo a look, the kind a parent would give to their child when they knew something was going on.

...

"So, let me get this straight, you all are going to be fighting in a sort of tournament? So that you," John pointed his finger at Nico, "could become King of the school because this so-called Triton guy," John fixed Margo another look but Percy couldn't decipher what it meant. "Is a big pain in the ass?"

"He abuses his power as King," Reyna spoke up after a moment of silence. "He's cruel, he fixes up these fights that leave these students bloody and broken. He rules on fear, he beats up students who don't even give him any trouble, if that doesn't sound cruel to you, I don't know what will."

"No, you're right, this kid sounds like a jackass, and if he is abusing his power like y'all say he is, then you've gotta stop him. So, how the hell do I come to play in all this?" John asked looking around at the group of kids sitting around in his living room.

"Gramps, we need you to teach us how to fight," Margo huffed slightly.

"You need to learn how to fight? Girl, I taught you how to fight a long time ago, it's these kids here that need to learn now."

"Old man, I'm gonna be fighting Orion..."

John looked over at Margo, a serious expression on his visage. His eyebrows furrowed together as if he couldn't comprehend what exactly she had just said to him.

"You're gonna do what now?"

"I'm fighting Orion, I was the only swordsmen in the group with enough experience and-"

"Do you know how good of a fighter he is? Orion is not someone you play with Margo," John called Margo by her name for the first time since they had arrived.

"I know old man, which is why I need you to teach me, once more, and this time, you can't hold back."

"Ain't no way in hell I'm gonna let you get beaten 'til you're black, blue and bloody, boy, you're going to the temple after we get you in shape." John shook his head, but Percy could easily the worry behind his eyes. He was scared for Margo, scared of what might happen to her and if John was scared, Percy should've been scared for her safety.

"I'm sorry, temple?" Percy interrupted John, who turned to look at the green eyed male.

"Yes son, see, when I first swung a katana, I was in a temple, and I practiced in a temple how to wield the sword. When I came back to the States, I made my own little temple and that's where I taught my children; those who wanted to learn anyway, how to fight with a katana. Where I taught Margo, where she will be taught again."

"Until after I'm done training my body of course, I went a little soft over the years." Margo smirked at her grandfather.

"I can see that boy," John went back to calling Margo "boy" even though he had already called her "girl" before. Which Percy and the others all found a bit strange.

"Well then, let's get started," John got up, "follow me. Oh, and leave your school bags and what not in the living room."

...

"Now then, we're gonna be doing some exercises, we're going to start out easy, see how far you lot can endure. Y'all ready?"

All ten students were in this large gym that had been behind the house, which was it couldn't be seen when they had first entered the compound. John had told everyone to follow him there, once inside he had asked everyone to change into sweats which he had out in the open. The girls went into separate changing rooms from the boys, three minutes later, everyone was dressed and ready to get down to business.

The gym was huge on the inside. Off to the side, there were a few punching bags but most of it was just open space with a big, black mat covering most of the tiled floor. The mat was soft, soft enough so that if you were sparring you wouldn't get hurt.

"Bring it on old man," Margo shouted all the way from the back of the room.

John wasn't kidding when he said that he would start off easy. They started with jumping jacks, at least 40 of them before John stopped and started to lay down on the ground, the others following after him. Once on the ground, John started to do exercises working with the abdominal regions. They did at least 30 crunches and then they stretched for a while. John had said something about stretching the muscles before getting up on his feet once more.

"Let's run in place now, let's see if we can keep it up for 20 minutes, what do you say?" John asked us, he didn't even sound tired, it amazed Percy since John was pretty old. Well, old enough to be called an old man by his granddaughter.

They ran in place for 20 minutes until John decided to work on the arms. Then it was the legs. John made sure to do stretches in between each different set of work out. Which meant getting down on the ground again between each set.

By the end of it, Percy was sweating but not as badly as he thought he would be. He looked over at the others and noticed that some of them hadn't even broken a sweat and he wondered if they worked out for fun. John looked more energetic than before, as if the work out had somehow invigorated him more so than tired him out. That creeped Percy out a little, weren't men his age supposed to be a little bit more weaker? Either way, John looked more awake than before.

"Now, then come back tomorrow, I'll be stepping up the plate once you kiddies come back." John looked amused at the group of students.

"A good thing too since this work out didn't do anything at all, it was like the normal one you do in school," Clarisse snorted as she crossed her arms in front if her chest, "I feel somewhat cheated here Red." She looked over to Margo who shrugged.

"This is how it always starts, don't worry Clarisse, you want a challenge, stick around, it'll get harder." Margo shot Clarisse a smirk.

"This first workout was nothing compared to what I'll do once we start to advance more." John grunted. "Now get going you brats, I've got some planning to do."

Everyone filed out of the gym, getting changed back into their clothes and making they're way to their cars.

"Bring some work out clothes tomorrow, I'm sure as hell not lending you these same clothes again!" John shouted from his porch.

"Will do! Night old man!" Margo gave her grandfather a two finger salute before getting inside her car and turning on the engine as Percy slid in the passenger's side. Two minutes into the their drive back home Margo looked over at Percy.

"So, wanna stop by a place to eat?"

"Um, dude, I didn't bring any money," Percy confessed as he looked out the window.

"It's cool, it'll be my treat, besides there are some things I wanna talk to you about."

"I don't know Go, I'll feel guilty if you treat me..."

"Dude, we're buds! Besides, I kinda need you to go."

"Why?" Percy looked over at his redheaded friend, a confused look in his face.

"Because, Reyna and me were talking while getting changed, this whole little rivalry or whatever that you have going on with Nico has got to stop, on both your parts," Margo added quickly once she saw Percy was about to protest. "You guys are now on the same team. Look, I'm saying to take shit from Nico, and you can call him out on his shit whenever you feel the need to but you guys gotta start acting like a team."

"So we're gonna have dinner with Nico and Reyna so that we can form some kind of truce?" Percy looked back out the window, not at all liking the idea.

It wasn't his fault that Nico had some type of vendetta against him, Percy barely even did anything to him! All he did was push him accidentally and that was all! Well, he did sort of start calling him names when Nico pushed him back and to be fair, Percy would've probably done the same if he had been at Wild's Academy from the get-go. That still didn't give Nico the right to be a douche, but Go had a point. They were now on the same team, whether the green eyed male liked it or not, and they were going to have to learn how to work together.

"So? What do you say?" Margo looked over at Percy, a knowing smile growing on her face.

"I think you already know the answer to that, why should I bother saying it out loud?" Percy's face turned into a scowl.

"Oh come on, it won't be that bad, besides, you'll have me to watch your back."

Percy smiled to himself as he rolled his eyes, "I _guess_ that's good enough, I mean, you're good enough to watch my back."

"Hey, I'm an awesome person, but you already know that." Margo elbowed Percy in the ribs.

"Know what?" Percy asked, sounding confused.

"Shut up."

Thirty minutes later, Nico, Reyna, Margo and Percy had separated from the group and cam across a diner. Nico went into the parking lot of the diner first, with Margo following after him and parking right next to him. Percy briefly wondered how Reyna even convinced Nico to come and talk to them since it seemed he wasn't really too fond of Margo either. The four of them went inside and were seated at a booth near the window. They each got their menus and for a solid five minutes, no one talked. Nico was flipping through the menus when he huffed in exasperation.

"Well, are we gonna talk or we just gonna ignore each other?"

"I was looking through the menus cause I'm actually hungry but if you wanna talk go right ahead, no one's stopping you." Margo said without even looking up from the menu and so didn't see Nico flipping her off. Or so Percy thought until she came Nico the finger back.

"Alright, let's stop acting like little kids and get down to business." Reyna interrupted as she looked at Nico and then at Margo. "Now then, Percy," Reyna looked over at the sea green eyed male, "Nico," she then looked over to her brown eyed friend, "let's make a truce."

"Sounds good, what are the limits?" Percy asked as he put down his menu.

"No cursing at each other when frustrated or angry, no looking for a fight between the two of you. You guys have got to start acting like friends at least, you're now part of the same team and all that. And Percy, don't judge Nico until you get to know him better. I know the first impression he gave you wasn't all that good," Reyna looked over at Nico who looked down at his menu glumly, "but trust me, he's not at all bad. And Nico, be nice to Percy and Margo. I mean, Percy is the one who's going to fight Triton not to mention, he said he'd pick who'd be King, you're under consideration... right?" Reyna looked over at Percy.

"Yeah, if Go says the kid's got potential, he's got potential," Percy fingered his sliverware which was wrapped up in a white napkin.

"Kid? I'm the same age as you," Nico's eyebrows furrowed together as he looked over at Percy.

"So you're seventeen? You looked a bit young to be seve-"

"I'm sixteen turning seventeen soon." Nico cut Percy off.

Percy puckered his mouth slightly, "hm, you still look too young..." Nico glared at him and Percy looked him straight in the eyes, "not that it's a bad thing, at least when you're older you won't have any wrinkles? I honestly thought you were fifteen." Percy chuckled slightly as the brown eyed boy rolled his eyes.

"So, are we good here or what?" Margo asked as she called the waitress over.

"For now, yes," Reyna looked between Nico and Percy who were sitting in front of each other and looking at each other, almost as if studying one another.

After they were done eating, paying and leaving the diner, having set down ground rules, they were promptly broken that first night. While Nico was stepping out of the diner, Percy accidentally stepped in the back of his shoe making him trip and almost fall to the ground, except that Percy had caught him by his mid-waist. The position looked rather intimate and Nico felt his cheeks fill with color before he shoved Percy off and blamed him for tripping him saying a few choice words that had Percy taken aback for a second before he too, started to defend himself.

The night ended with Reyna having to calm Nico down, Margo doing the same with Percy and having both boys apologize to each other as if they were five year olds. Needless to say, it seemed like the truce was going to nowhere from here.

* * *

"Okay, I know it went bad this first night of the truce but... just keep at it, I'm sure it'll get better if you both try to work at it." Margo said, trying to fill in the silence, she never really did well with it. It made her feel uncomfortable.

"Fine," came the tired response from Percy, "but he's a dick."

"He's just acting like a dick, but, he's not really like that."

"I'll see..."

Margo turned on the radio and let it play softly. As she drove, she thought about telling Percy how she had planned for him to join the wolves. How would Percy even react to that? Would he feel betrayed? Especially since he had made it clear he didn't want any trouble while at that school... Percy wanted to go to Tribecca Prep and leave Wild's Academy but in all honesty, since watching him fight with Triton, Percy was the best opponent. Margo felt that Percy could actually take down Triton and then Nico could be the new king.

Triton was probably really upset with her now that she chose the wolves over him but she had good reason. He was becoming ruthless. The battles between students were getting worse, they were getting bloodier, the fear at the school was horrible, the way he handled things now was all wrong.

Should she tell Percy or not? And if she did, would he lose all trust in her?

She meant what she had said about watching Percy's back. Margo was only in this tournament because Percy needed help, if not, she wouldn't have volunteered.

If she told Percy, the red head just hoped she wouldn't lose her friend.

* * *

_And so there you have it! Again sorry for the long wait guys, but thank you so much for still keeping up with this story. Next update will come much faster. Now I'm off to update my other story!_


	6. Chapter 6 Training Is In Session

_Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! So sorry this took so long but I have a reason, I was doing research to get the fighting - or rather practices - of Taekwondo correctly. The next few chapters will be coming out a bit slowly but know that it's mostly due to me researching all of the different fighting styles that I mentioned. I won't be describing it in full detail but it'd be nice to be correct while creating the fight scenes and whatnot. So, if my updates are slow it's because of that. _

_Here is the next chapter to Boys Of The Wild's, enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians_**

* * *

Percy walked out of his apartment that morning to find Margo waiting for him outside. He frowned slightly since he didn't recall having planned anything about anything with Go other than the fact that after school they -all of the fighters- would all be going back to her grandfather's apartment. The green eyed boy walked over to her car; which was different than the one she had before, the look alike Impala. This one was a mustang, a black (more modern-looking than her other car) mustang with the windows down.

"Go," Percy called as he walked up to the car, he came up to the window, bent down a bit and looked inside. "Is this your car?"

"Yep," Margo answered nonchalantly.

Percy paused to look at her with a single eyebrow raised, "how many cars do you have?"

Margo only laughed briefly, "get in kitten, time to go to school, wonderful and ever exciting lectures that tests our academic minds with ever challenging equations and facts; such as the mitochondria being the powerhouse of the cell, awaits us!"

Percy snorted as he opened the door to the car. If he was getting a free ride to school, who was he to say no? Margo drove down the busy road, speeding up through a yellow light every now and then.

"So, about that truce between you and Nico," Margo started.

"Yeah, it... kinda failed yesterday huh?"

"Mhm, which is why, you both have to try harder today." The redhead finished.

Percy rolled his eyes. It was his fault Nico was so hard to get along with and all Percy wanted to do sometimes was punch the little bugger in the damn face! Mister high and mighty with his _'the throne belongs to me!' _blah blah BS. Okay, so Nico really got under Percy's skin but he couldn't help it, the green eyed male hated people like that. He just hoped today would at least be a good day.

...

Right when they got to school Margo led Percy straight to the fifth floor where the Wolves usually hung out, the green eyed male had no idea why Go was leading him to the room until he saw Will, Piper, Clarisse, Reyna, Luke, Frank, and his highness himself all gathered there. The brown eyed kid was sitting down at a table, looking out the window when he heard Margo and Percy come in.

"So, what's the big deal Red, why'd you call for a meeting with only us?" Luke asked as soon as Margo stopped in the center of the room.

"Really? Now _you're_ gonna start calling me Red?" Margo asked the blond with a slender eyebrow raised.

"What can I say? I gotta give Clarisse props, it's catchy," Luke shrugged his shoulders and smirked her way.

"Whatever, anyway, what I'm gonna say only concerns the lot of you that are gonna be fighting, not the rest of the wolves. By the way, where's Jason?" Margo clarified.

"He's at home, he needs to recover from the beating he took yesterday not to mention yesterday he also did the workouts with us, I'll tell him whatever you tell us," Piper told Margo.

"Okay so what's happening?" Nico asked turning to face her.

"So the old man already figured what he's gonna do with the lot of you. Today he said that he only needs Reyna, Nico, and Percy and me to go over his house to learn Taekwondo. Tomorrow, he's going to be teaching boxing, so he needs Frank, Nico, Luke, Will, Jason, Clarisse and Percy to go. I'll be going too because I need to learn some other things that have to do with sword fighting. The next day he's going to be teaching Krav Maga so he needs Piper, Reyna, Clarisse and me to go. The day after it's kickboxing so he needs all of us to go. After that it's my training so I'll be going alone, and then the schedule repeats itself. After my training we go back to Taekwondo with the same people and so on and so forth. You guys get it?" Margo looked to everyone.

"So bringing an extra set of clothes was a waste because I'm not even going to use it." Clarisse rolled her eyes.

"Sorry dude, but he called me yesterday saying he had worked out a schedule... at least tomorrow it won't be a waste." Margo tried to sound optimistic.

"Whatever," Clarisse grunted.

"Anyway, this was all I had to share with you guys, you're free to go back to your classes and such," Margo shooed the group off with her hands.

"Okay, we'll see you after school then," Reyna looked to the redhead as she left the classroom.

Soon enough, the group dispersed and left to go to class. The only ones left standing there were Margo, Percy and Nico, who was still looking out the window. Margo looked to Percy and signaled him to go talk with Nico silently so that yesterday's accident could be forgotten.

"Well, I'll see you later Perce," Margo suddenly stated, a bit too loudly and had managed to make the atmosphere even more awkward. The redhead walked away but not before giving Percy a look that said he better talk things out with Nico or else.

The sea green eyed male turned to look back at the brown eyed boy who had yet to move from the window and took a deep breath before carefully approaching the mercurial male. He silently prayed that another argument would be avoided lest he suffer through a headache in the early morning and a bad attitude throughout the rest of the day. Percy knew he needed to talk things out with Nico, he knew that if Nico wasn't going to be the one to approach him, than the green eyed boy needed to approach Nico. As he made his way to him, Percy could see (very slightly) the way Nico tensed up for just a second before forcing himself to relax.

"Uh- m-morning Nico..." Percy winced outwardly to himself, cursing how awkward he sounded. Not at all a good start.

"Hn." Nico briefly looked to Percy from the corner of his eyes before looking away.

Okay, so the kid was stubborn... time to try a different approach. "So, uh, listen, I wanted to apologize for stepping in the back of your shoe yesterday and making you trip...and fall... it was not my intention at all." Percy decided to apologize for the incident that had occurred yesterday. Maybe that would help break the ice?

The brown eyed boy felt his cheeks grow hot once the memory of yesterday came flashing to his mind. It wasn't the fact that this idiot had stepped in the back of his shoe, thus making him trip and almost fall, (okay, so maybe that came into play with his emotions a little) it was that fact that _he _had grabbed Nico by the waist and held the brown eyed boy against his body that- that- well it felt...

"It's fine," Nico said in a clipped tone.

"Well, it doesn't sound all that fine..." Percy scratched the back of his head.

Nico looked over at Percy, seeing the sea green eyed male scratch the back of his head absently. Nico's lips pressed into a thin line. It wasn't that the brown eyed boy hated Percy, he didn't hate the guy, he had no reason to. Well other than the fact that Percy didn't really consider Nico fit to be King; which was kind of his own fault for being such a bully in the first place. No, it wasn't hate that he felt for the green eyed boy, it was more like envy. Nico was envious of Percy. Envious of the way Percy stood up to Triton, which Nico had done before himself it just didn't end up as successful; he was envious that Percy actually had the stamina to go head to head with Triton. Triton was no joke when it came to fighting and Percy was up to his level. Something Nico felt jealous of.

Nico had trained so hard for the chance of one day defeating Triton in a fight. Suddenly here comes this new kid, who not only had taken down five guys who were beating up his friend but had the energy to fight Triton. Not only did Percy fight Triton; with the fight ending in draw although Nico suspected that Triton had held back, but he had the balls to challenge Triton to a contest and tell him to step down as King. That was why Percy Jackson got under his skin. In a matter of a few days being at this school he had managed to do what Nico had so carefully thought and planned out for years. Yeah, you could say he was envious at the gall that Percy had.

The brown eyed boy took in Percy's appearance. He had never really paid that much attention before but now that he was looking, he couldn't help but think that Percy was just a little bit attractive. Okay, maybe more than just a little bit attractive. Percy had windswept, unruly black hair that created the illusion of the green eyed boy being on a ship. He was also tall, standing at maybe six foot two? three? As tall Jason and Luke; his build was lean yet muscular, which was easily seen since yesterday was when Percy had fought Triton. His skin was fair, but it was his eyes that stood out the most to Nico. In certain lighting they sometimes looked either blue or green but his eyes were a swirl of both those colors. They looked like they held the ocean within them, emotions flickered in them making it easy to read what he was thinking or feeling at times. Yes, Nico did indeed think Percy was attractive but that wasn't of importance right now. What _was_ important was to get Percy to see that Nico wasn't a bully - in truth he had had a bad day when he pushed Percy aside - and he was worthy of being King.

The truce they had agreed on yesterday, he would need to work on that with Percy. Which meant that this was the start of repairing any bad blood between them, this conversation _was_ important. Getting Triton out of the picture was important. The brown eyed boy took a deep breath, exhaling through his nose, his eyes flickering briefly to the window before going back to Percy.

"No," Nico tried to sound as sincere as possible, "really, it's fine dude."

Percy's eyes flashed to Nico's quickly, as if he couldn't believe that Nico was being so cool about the whole thing. It really wasn't _that _big of a deal anyway. So he tripped the brown eyed boy - and caught him mid-waist - it was no big deal (not to mention he had blushed).

"A-are- wait, what?" Percy looked at him incredulously.

Nico rolled his eyes and snorted softly, "I said it's fine."

"No way, r-really?" Percy asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Yeah dude," Nico insisted. "Why do you sound like you don't believe me?"

"Well, it actually _is _hard to believe... I would've thought that you would've chewed me out or something and then end this conversation with a _'fuck you' _or something like that..." Percy said a bit sheepishly. The brown eyed furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at Percy. "Oh god, I ruined the moment didn't I?"

The corners of Nico's lips tilted up just slightly before going back into a thin line as Nico assessed Percy. Well he had to give the guy props, he was actually being honest without trying to be mean and it was actually a bit funny to see Percy squirm around him. Maybe Nico could have fun with this.

"No, you didn't." Came the quiet response before Nico turned back to look out the window.

Percy came just a bit closer until he was standing right next to where Nico was sitting. "So, does this mean we can uh, start fresh or something with this whole truce?"

"Yeah, we can start fresh."

* * *

"Alright, it'll be a long drive, so Kitty, wanna drive on the way to the old man's and then I drive back? Or vice-versa?" Margo asked Percy. Reyna and Nico were leaning against Nico's car waiting on the pair to decide who would drive.

School had just been let out and the four were going to John's place to practice their first lesson in taekwondo. All in all, the day had gone by without any incident or arguing between Percy and Nico, they had actually been civil with each other which had shocked every member of the Wolves. Well, at least the ones who knew that Percy and Nico's relationship - platonic, of course - was a volatile one.

Today, Percy had met Lou Ellen, a short girl with a small piercing on her nose, black hair with one streak of purple through it, forest green eyes and a bit of freckles dusting over her cheeks and nose. She had been excited once she heard news of there being a tournament between Triton and Percy and had asked Percy to kick Triton's royal ass until next year. Lou Ellen had been cool and funny, she even showed Percy a few card tricks; she kept a deck of cards with her and the green eyed male didn't know why.

"I'll drive and then it's you on the way back." Percy said, going over to the driver's side. He didn't want to mention to Margo how excited he was to driver her awesome car.

"Awesome, let's get going kids." Reyna spoke as she opened the passenger's side of Nico's car.

"See you guys there." Margo waved at them before she got in.

"Okay, I'm picking the music this time," Percy said as soon as the car started.

"Oh come on, you're gonna be driving," Margo complained.

"Doesn't matter Go, I'm picking the music. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole." Percy smirked over at Margo.

Margo only glared at Percy before flipping him off, to which the green eyed male only laughed at.

...

"Looks like we got here before them," Reyna said as she stepped out of the car.

The pair had made it to John's before Margo and Percy and were now waiting for them to get there so that they could start their lesson. Nico had to admit, he was pretty excited since he only knew street-fighting.

"Yeah, wonder how we even got here before them, considering that they left before us..." Nico huffed out as he came to stand next to Reyna and looked out for any approaching vehicles into John's driveway.

"So, I noticed how you and Percy were civil throughout the whole day today..." Reyna looked at Nico. "I'm guessing you two smoothed things over?"

Nico squinted his eyes looking out to the skyline, it was October but it didn't feel at all cold. He could feel Reyna's relentless stare, waiting for his answer to her question. After a minute of thinking on how to respond he finally looked at her and let out a quick breath.

"Yeah, we uh, got our problems out of the way, starting fresh and all that." The brown eyed boy nodded his head.

"I see."

A minute of silence passed by before Reyna turned back to Nico and said, as nonchalantly as possible - although it came out awkward - "he's kind of cute huh?"

Nico suddenly went into a coughing fit before he got ahold of himself and turned to give Reyna a look. "Excuse me?"

"What?" Reyna looked at him innocently, "I'm just saying he's cute...don't you agree?"

"Rey, I'm not thinking of flirting with the dude, I'm thinking of a bigger picture here."

"And it's just an opinion I'm asking here," Reyna smirked at Nico.

"Yeah, uh-huh." Nico rolled his eyes.

"All I'm saying is, you've only had one boyfriend before and that relationship ended a year ago...all you do now is obsess over Triton and think of ways to get the throne, you never relax and think about all the fun you're missing out on," Reyna shrugged her shoulders, "I, and Will and Jason, all we want is for you to experience things...is that so wrong?"

"Um, yeah, it is, kinda, especially when I'm ya know, busy trying to get a manic out of the way!" The brown eyed male huffed.

"Alright, alright, I'm backing up," Reyna relented, holding her hands up in a sign of surrender. "But...you gotta admit, he is _extremely _cute, huh?"

Nico blushed as she looked at the brown eyed boy, knowing full well that he agreed with her. "Shut up." Nico said through gritted teeth.

Before Reyna could tease him about it though, Percy and Margo finally made their appearance, stopping behind Nico's car. The pair got out of the car and walked up to the other two.

"So, you guys ready?" Margo asked them as soon as she was close enough.

"Yeah," Nico grunted.

"What took you two so long?" Reyna asked them, cocking an eyebrow.

"We uh, sort of stopped for smoothies..." Percy scratched his cheek not looking at Reyna and Nico directly.

Nico snorted, "you two are so childish, you're perfect for each other."

Percy's cheeks flared up as Margo let out a loud laugh. "Why thank you Nico, but don't you know already? Percy's my lover and my cousin, it's the best of both worlds!"

"Go!" Percy shoved Margo to the side as she laughed even more. Even Reyna let out a laugh as they made their way to the front porch, ringing the door and waiting for John to open up.

Two minutes later, the door opened to reveal John, he looked at the four through squinting eyes. "About time you brats got here, what took y'all so dang long?"

"Sorry old man, it's my fault, I just _had _to get a smoothie," Margo shook her head.

"Boy, you're always making things so darn complicated." John complained as they made their way to the gym he had.

"Aw come on ya geezer, you'd've done the same thing I did, I'm tellin' you old guy, that smoothie was awesome." Margo said as she put her hands behind her head. "You guys have got to try them." She spoke to Nico and Reyna.

"I gotta agree with Go, they were pretty good." Percy smiled softly.

"Alright, alright, let's calm our balls," John looked at the group. "Get changed and get ready to do some stretches."

Ten minutes later, the group was standing on the black mat that covered half of the gym.

"Alright, now let's start the warm-up, follow me." John instructed.

The warm-up was actually a bit more intense than the one they had done yesterday. John had them do twenty jumping jacks, they circled their arms then their necks, stretching it out, then they circled their knees and their hips before spreading their legs and touching the floor with their hands. The group went down on leg, until they were on their haunches before stretching out one leg to the side and then doing it on the other leg. They took a breather for fifteen seconds before doing twenty push-ups. Then, it got weird, at least in Percy's opinion. They spread out their legs with their hands touching down on the floor before they pushed forward and rotated their bodies, ten times. After they were to lay down putting their legs straight up in the air along with their hands, and then they were to touch their hands to their toes while in that position fifty times. By the end of the workout, Percy was sweating just a bit.

"Okay, now, I'm gonna show you guys a few sparring moves, mainly kicking, and you'll practice a bit." John moved away from them and stood in the center of the mat. "Now the four moves we're gonna learn are: the Axe Kick, the Back Kick, the Hook Kick and the Roundhouse Kick."

"Oh, like Chuck Norris," Percy smiled as soon as roundhouse kick was mentioned.

John merely shook his head, a smirk on his face. "Now the Axe kick is done in four steps. Now when kicking, you use the leg you're most comfortable kicking with, okay? Step one, you stand in a stand-out stance." John moved his right foot behind his left foot, rising the leg slightly up. "Step two, you chamber the knee as high as you can." John moved his right leg upwards, until it was raised up above his hips, bending the knee. "Step three, unfold it in a downward direction beginning at the highest point of the kicking trajectory." He lifted his leg, unfolding his bent knee upwards as high as his leg could go before snapping it down swiftly. "Step four, move back to your fighting stance. Now," John turned to look at them, "you try."

Nico, Percy and Reyna looked at him with wide eyes before Margo moved away from them and mimicked John perfectly. Margo followed the steps John had shown and quickly showed her grandfather that she still remembered what he had taught her long ago.

"Alright then show-off, let's the rest 'a you." John turned to the other three.

Reyna stepped up first, she took a deep breath before standing in her stand-out stance. She moved her right leg upwards, locking her bent knee before taking another deep breath and unfolding it up before bringing it down, somewhat losing her balance in doing so. Her kick wasn't as powerful as John's was, but she would only get better with practice.

"Alright good, good, all you gotta work on Reyna is keeping your left leg tight and controlled as you lift your right leg as high up as possible before bringing it down for the kick, that way you don't lose your balance." John gave Reyna a pointer. "Other than that, you should good control over your muscles."

"Thank you John," Reyna smiled at the man gratefully, she had been a bit embarrassed that she had messed up the kick.

"No problem kiddo, now then, who's next?" John asked, looking at the two males.

"I'll go..." Nico volunteered, stepping away.

He did the same thing Reyna did, he followed what John had shown him, taking a deep breath and rising his right leg as high as possible before chambering his knee, Nico lifted it up in the air before bringing his leg down as quickly as possible. The same problem with Reyna occurred and Nico lost his balance, having to step on his right foot quickly lest he fall flat on his face.

"Okay, good Nico, all you gotta do is control your legs, same with Reyna." John looked to the only male left, "now then, Percy, your turn."

Percy nodded his head, he closed his eyes briefly, shutting his mind from other thoughts, he shook his body to loosen it up, taking in a deep breath before exhaling and opening his eyes once more. In those sea green eyes of his you could easily see the determination, the will to get this kick right in one go. Percy took his stance, then lifted his leg, controlling his muscles with some difficulty before rising it and quickly bringing it downwards, perfecting the kick in the first try. All four occupants stared at Percy in awe, John absentmindly scratched his head as he took in Percy's form. His body had been tense during the kick but it had loosened up now that it was over and done with.

"Well...would you look at that? Someone's got tenacity."

"Whoa dude," Margo looked at her friend, "that was awesome. Not even I got it the first time trying the kick all those years back... it's kinda like you got somethin' in you.."

Percy felt his cheeks flame up as he heard the awe in his friend's voice and took in the stares of both Reyna and Nico.

"Well, practice that kick for twenty minutes and then, I'll teach you the next one."

The four practiced the kick for twenty minutes, Nico and Reyna taking the tip from John to heart as they practiced to improve their kicks before their time was up. Twenty minutes later, Nico and Reyna seemed to have gotten the hang out the kick, having gotten control and not losing their balance whenever they did it. Although, they still had to practice their descent down.

"Now, the Back kick," John started, "the axe kick is one of the most powerful techniques for both attacking and counterattacking but the back kick is preferred or counterattacking. If you use it for attacking, the back kick should be long and penetrating. When used for counterattacking, it should be short and quick." He explained. "Now, you execute the kick by following these five steps. Step one, make a side fighting stance."

John turned sideways, his right leg bent slightly, his right arm poised right below his neck a fist made. His left leg was straight down with the tip toe of his left foot on the ground and his left arm raised right at the waist. "Step two, pivot on the front foot while chambering the back leg." John put his weight on his left foot while he lifted his right foot off the ground, folding his back leg, raising it upwards slightly. He turned his head as he moved his back leg, turning his body slowly. "Step three, look over your shoulder at your opponent's movement." John turned his body, moving his right leg up even more, his right leg balanced as his right arm came down at the waist and his left arm was raised a little higher. "Step four, turn your body slightly to the target and kick your foot out." John turned his body like he mentioned and quickly kicked out his right leg. "Step five, move back to fighting stance." John went back to the stance from the beginning of his kick. "Now, you try."

Margo tried the kick and lost her balance but got through the kick just fine. Reyna tried it and fell when she turned on her left foot to bring her right leg out. Nico managed to control his leg while he pivoted but he lost his footing when he tried to kick out his right foot thus making the rest of the kick weak. Percy did the kick but towards the end lost his balance and fell forward before even being able to go back to his fighting stance.

"Well, then, let's practice this one for thirty minutes. Seems like you kids are finally getting somewhere."

* * *

"Okay, that was brutal," Reyna muttered as the group made their way back to their cars.

They had only learned those two kicks since John told them to practice and that next time, they would learn the other two, which seemed more difficult.

"I'll say, Margo when did you even learn this?" Nico asked the redhead as she unlocked her car.

"Hm? Oh back in middle school, and I still somewhat practiced it in high school. Yeah, trust me, it gets harder."

"Ugh," Percy complained, "just great."

"What are you complaining about?" Nico bumped shoulders with Percy, "you were pretty good with those two kicks."

Percy looked over at the shorter boy and smirked at him, "yeah I guess but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt me."

Margo and Reyna looked over at the two boys as they talked and suddenly, Margo had an idea.

"Let's get some smoothies, Perce, whattadya say? The ones that we got while on the way over here? Huh?" Margo looked at the other three.

"I could go for smoothies, Neeks?" Reyna looked at the brown eyed boy.

"Neeks?" Percy snorted while looking at Nico who blushed slightly at hearing the sea green eyed boy call him that.

"Shut up," he grunted. "...yeah, I guess I could go for smoothies."

"Awesome, let's go!" Margo whooped as she got in her car, Percy climbing in after her.

Soon enough, both cars went off onto the road with the hope of replenishing their energy with some smoothies.


	7. Chapter 7 Percy's Past

_Hello everyone, thank you all so much for the reviews! Here's the next chapter to this story!_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians_**

* * *

"Get in loser, we're going to school," Margo beeped as Percy made his way to her car, rolling his eyes at her.

The sea green eyed male slid into the passenger seat before Margo took off, driving down the road. Yesterday had been grueling, the taekwondo that Percy had learned was awesome, when he got home, he started practicing his kicks, but this morning he woke up so sore. Percy knew that his body would be sore but he didn't think it would hurt this bad. Although, taking a hot shower and letting the water hit his muscles seemed to have helped, still, the green eyed male didn't know how he was supposed to learn boxing today after school with his sore body.

"So, how're you feeling?" Margo asked as she glanced Percy's way briefly.

"Like my body went through the meat grinder, mostly my lower half. My legs feel like jello..." Percy shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought so, anyway, don't forget that today you have boxing and I know I said I would be going because I needed to do something but plans have changed, so I'll be asking either Nico or Will; since I'm guessing those two will be the only ones bringing their cars to give you a lift to the old man's house and back. That okay with you?" Margo pulled into the school's parking lot and quickly found a parking space.

"Ask Will, I know me and Nico have a truce but I get the feeling he doesn't really like me, so yeah, if they give me a ride back home then yeah, I'm cool with it." Percy said as he got out of the car with Margo following suit.

"Okay, I'll ask Will." The redhead rolled her eyes.

Entering the school building, the pair was greeted to the sight of two separate fights going on which were slowly converging into one big fight. A head was bashed against the wall while students cheered at the brutal display of violence. In the other fight, the sound of a small yelp could be heard before a loud _CRACK! _was heard followed by a scream. While one fight came to a stop another one seemed to have started but not before it being quickly broken up by the school security. Margo and Percy walked away, with the sea green eyed male shaking his head.

It seemed to be an every day thing at this school, at least once a day, there was a fight or two happening in school. Afterschool, things got even worse. These kids were uncontrollable. If you even looked at one of them, or stepped on their shoes, a full blown fight would begin. It was beyond easy to trigger someone here and get them all fired up over nothing.

"Break it up!" Came the thunderous yell of the head of security for the school as he all but shoved the two who were still fighting away from each other. "Get your asses back to class!"

Jeez, could things get any worse? Making their way to their classes, Margo saluted Percy goodbye, saying she'd see him at lunch and to try to be nice to Nico. Rolling his eyes at her, he went into his first period class which happened to be English, and which also happened to have Nico in it. Going down the row of desks, Percy could see Nico looking at him, acting as if he weren't watching Percy. Sitting down next to him, the green eyed young man decided to shoot him a smile which was promptly ignored once the teacher started to talk. All in all, English had never felt longer.

* * *

Lunch commenced and with it, so did three more fights, two were from girls and one was from two guys dating one of the girls who was in one of the other fights, fighting a girl who was coming onto one of her boyfriends...how fucking complicated could it get? Either way, security had its work cut out for them, it seemed like today people just really wanted to fight. Triton had been silent, in fact he had rarely shown his face since the start of the tournament, not even attending the battles he held.

Sitting next to Margo, Percy briefly wondered if he could somehow get out of going to John's place this afternoon, an afternoon to himself didn't sound so bad, besides, he felt like he needed this alone time. Just a time to relax and think a bit more about what exactly he had gotten himself into, not that he was backing down of course. Suddenly, there was movement next to him and before he had time to react, he was looking into the smiling face, although it was a bit bruised, of Jason. Piper was sitting next to Margo, shooting the pair a smile.

"Hey Percy," Jason greets. "Hey Margo."

"Uh, hey Jason, hey Piper," Percy looks at the two, not knowing what to make out of it.

"Hey Percy, hey Margo," Piper smiles.

"Hey you two," Margo gives them a two-salute.

Soon enough, the four are joined by Will and Clarisse, who was scowling like always. Margo looked at Percy and he looked back at the redhead, each asking the other a silent question of _'what's going on?' _because they usually sat alone.

"'Sup guys," Will says, a bit too happy.

"Uh, hey..." Percy looks at the four other occupants at the table, "...so...what brings you guys over here?"

"Oh, well, since we're now on the same team, we're going to be training together, fighting together, we thought, why not eat together?" Will explained, shooting both Margo and Percy a smile. "Hope you guys don't mind."

"No, not at all, the more the merrier," Margo says, although it doesn't sound so cheery. "By the way Will, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure, what's up?" The blond looks over at her and raises an eyebrow in question.

"I am not going to the old man's place which means I won't be able to give Percy a ride home and back, do you think you can do me a solid and drive him there and back?" Margo asked the blond to which she received a smile.

"Sure, not a problem, don't worry Percy, I'll make you'll get home safe," Will looks over at Percy and gives him a smile.

"Thanks man," the green eyed male thanks Will.

"No problem."

"Now, are we going to talk about the big elephant in the room?" Clarisse suddenly breaks in.

"What do you mean...?" Margo asks slowly.

"I mean the fact that Percy and Nico hate each other, or have they worked it out?" The girl grunted, her scowl deepening.

"Um, haven't we told you?" Percy asked and she glared at him in a way that made his skin crawl.

"Told me what?"

"Told all of you," Margo cuts in, "that Percy and Nico now have a truce going on which will last until the tournament so they won't break into random arguments or fighting, whatsoever. So, no worries at all from those two guys..." Margo explains and then mumbles, "...hopefully..."

"Well that's something and I'm somewhat surprised you managed to convince Nico to the truce," Jason said, taking a bite out of his hotdog.

"Other miracles have happened Jase," Will smirks at the other blond, a knowing look on both of their faces.

"Anyway, who again, needs to come to learn how to box?" Percy asks Margo.

"Frank, Clarisse, you, Jason, Will, Nico, Luke and I think that's it..." Margo scrunched up her eyebrows as she recalled who needed to go and who didn't.

"Well today should be fun," Jason mumbled as he drank a sip from his water bottle.

* * *

"Okay, Percy, I don't know if you'll be comfortable being squished in the middle between Frank and Clarisse since, Luke called shotgun...but if you're not, I could always ask Nico to take you? He's only taking Jason in his car," Will offered once all seven of them were outside and debating who went with who and who called shotgun and didn't want to go in the middle, who got the window seat and whatnot.

Percy let out a tired breath and nodded his head to Will, "can you ask him if he minds, he hates me."

Will let out a laugh and nodded his head, "stay put, I'll ask him."

Ten minutes later of seeing Will and Nico argue back and forth, he was far away enough so he couldn't exactly make out what they were saying, plus they were talking in hushed tones, until the blond came back to Percy, offering a small smile. The young man had a feeling Nico was being childish and refused the notion of driving Percy to the old man's place and back.

"Okay, Nico is going to take you to the John's place and then drop you off home," Will gave Percy a wide smile, as if he had accomplished an impossible feat, but since we're talking about stubborn, childish Nico, it actually could be comparable to climbing Mt. Everest.

"I swear you're magic," Percy mumbled which earned him a snort from the blond.

"Nah, Nico and me are just good friends, like him and Jason, or him and Reyna, I won't take any of his bullshit," Will shrugged like it was nothing.

"Still, thanks man," Percy scratched his cheek.

"No prob, well, we'll see you at John's, I hope you're ready to workout, yeah awesome!" Will said, feigning enthusiasm.

Walking over to Nico's car, Nico was already inside with Jason waiting outside, leaning against the front seat door. He gave Percy a small smile, showing the small scar on the corner of his lip.

"Ready?" Jason asked him, to which Percy only nodded his head as he opened the door to the car and slid in.

Driving through the New York traffic to the old man's place had been a bit awkward, at least for Percy. Between Jason and Nico, conversation was small talk but between all three, it was stilted, with an air of tension which was not at all very comfortable. The green eyed young man had no idea why it even felt this way. Jason kept trying to make conversation and to get Nico to talk to Percy but it didn't seem to be working.

Jason had shared a bit about himself, saying he had a sister who was also a part of the wolves and a senior in high school, he had a stepmother, seeing as how his real mother died, which Percy could relate to. Then he asked if Percy had any siblings, to which he replied with a no but he did live with his mom who was seeing a guy named Paul Blofis. Nico, was not so much of a sharer, and so he was very quiet.

"So, have you had any girlfriends?" Jason asked, it was still a long ways to go until they reached John's place.

"Nope." Percy answered as he gazed out the windows.

"No?" Jason asked, sounding confused because Percy was actually pretty good looking. "Okay, so boyfriends?" The blond hoped he wasn't being too forward by asking that.

"Nah." Percy answered.

"You have never had a relationship before?" Jason asked, a bit incredulously.

"No."

"W-well...how come?"

"I never found anyone who interested me, never found anyone who caught my attention, so I was never in a relationship," Percy looked over at Jason, watching his expression.

"Really?" Jason half whispered to himself, "so...you, er, you like girls?"

"Yeah, I like looking at them, they're nice to look at," Percy answered going back to gazing out the window, and Jason nodded his head. "But I also like looking at guys."

At that, both Jason and Nico turned to look at Percy.

"Y-you...you do?" Nico was the first to speak.

"Yeah," Percy glanced over at the brown eyed boy. "I like looking at guys, and if I think they're hot, then they're hot, and if I think a girl is hot, she's hot."

"So you're bisexual?" Jason asked him.

"Yeah, I mean, I honestly don't give a shit about your gender, if I'm attracted to you, I'm attracted to you, but since I've never found someone who could keep up with me, hold my attention long enough to make me want more of them, I've never bothered being in a relationship." Percy shrugged his shoulders.

"You're joking right?" Nico asked.

"Nah."

"So...pansexual?" Jason asked once more.

"I guess," Percy replied, giving a noncommittal shrug.

"Well, would you look at that, you learn something new everyday," Jason snorted which earned him a smirk from Percy and a glare from Nico.

Finally, after what seemed like they would be stuck in traffic for ten years, they were finally at the driveway of John's estate and climbing out of the car, stretching muscles that were filled with laziness and sleep. The old man came out of his house and waved at them, not waiting to see if they were following him, he walked towards his gym/barn and mentally prepared for today's lesson. The small group changed quickly into their workout clothes and went to the inside of the gym, where John was waiting for them.

"I was wonderin' when y'all would get here," John teased them. "Now then, we are gonna start with some warm ups before we get lessons in boxing."

The warm ups consisted of push-ups, 30 of them, jumping jacks, 50 of them, running three laps around the somewhat big gym, stretching their legs and arms and neck, working on their abs, until two hours later when John put a halt to the warm ups.

"Now, let's start with a basic boxing stance," John put on some gloves he had taken from some supply closet. The group had been given boxing gloves to practice with for today. "You are going to put your front toe and back heel on the center line, which is this white line here, you guys have it too." John pointed to a white line on the black floor mats. "You will put your dominant hand behind you, as if you were drawing back to punch someone. Your weight needs to be evenly distributed across both legs, your knees should be slightly bent." John showed the group what to do.

"Your feet should be diagonal, a little wider than shoulder width apart, with your back heel raised. Your elbows need to be down and your hands raised up. Keep your head behind the gloves, with your chin down, and your eyes over the glove. Relax and breathe." John motioned for them to copy him soon after he was done explaining the boxing stance.

The group spent a few minutes getting the basic boxing stance right, somehow, someone kept messing up just a bit, but John seemed content with what he saw and so he moved on to the next topic. "Basic boxing footwork, it's going to be very hard getting it right since of course, when boxing you have to be light on your feet, speed is an important factor. When boxing, avoid doing any jumps, they're just a waste of energy, which you will need when moving away from on-coming hits and to deliver hits of your own." John then proceeded to do a bit of footwork, showing off how light on his feet he was for an old guy.

Turning back to them, John spoke once more, "we're going to do the Step-Drag. This stepping and dragging technique ensures that your weight is grounded and always ready to attack and defend. It will also prevent you from walking and crossing your feet which can make you fall off balance." John proceeded to show again how it was done, except much slowly now. "To go Forward or Left, step with your left foot and then drag your right foot after. To go Backward or Right, step with your right foot and then drag your left foot after. Now, try it."

It had been hard at first. Percy kept mistaking walking after he stepped with either foot instead of dragging his foot after stepping, not to mention, when going back to the basic boxing stance, he would sometimes lose his balance and would wobble slightly. It seemed like it had been programmed into his brain to walk right after stepping instead of dragging. After a few more times practicing, he seemed to have finally gotten the hang out things.

"Okay, now, we learn the pivot." John announced, "The pivot is usually done by pivoting off your front foot. You can use it both defensively, to avoid attacks or offensively, to look for new punching angles. It can be useful for counter-punching, taking you out of harm's way yet still keep you in range to throw punches. Here's how to do it, pivot clockwise by swinging your right foot and letting your body pivot over the left one. Practice small pivots, from 45-90 degrees, as well as big pivots, from 90-180 degrees." John soon demonstrated how it was supposed to be done before the group was told to practice the pivot by themselves.

To say that the Step-Drag thing was more easier than this, was a bit of an understatement. The pivot was more confusing not to mention Percy had never really been all that graceful to start with. The pivot seemed to make him worse.

"Okay, now we move on to punches. Now, start from a relaxed position, exhale as you throw the punch, tighten your fists and body muscles at impact, release your hand back to you. Now make sure, to turn your whole body and pivot your feet on all punches except the Jab. These are tips, remember them well, they will mostly definitely come in handy." John shook his head. "Let's work on your arm muscles! We can't have flabby arms when boxing, the muscles need to be taut and able to dish out a punch."

He went to the other side of the gym where weights were left on a rack, motioning for the group to follow him, when they did, John gave everyone a set of weights he thought they could handle. "Now, we are going to do some exercising that will involve handling weights since we need to strengthen our arms." John said as he started to lift the weight in his hand.

An hour later, after doing some weight-lifting and more footwork, Percy and basically everyone else, came out of the gym, sweating and tired. Percy wanted nothing more than to go home and kiss his pillow goodnight. John had said something about how next lesson, they would work again on footwork until we got it perfect and punches. Whatever, Percy had to practice his kicks for taekwondo and now he had to practice footwork for boxing, he had to be light on his feet, like a cat as John had put it.

On the drive back to the city, Jason asked Nico to stop by a Wendy's wanting to get something to eat. Will had beeped about two miles back, signaling that he was going straight home, and separated from Nico's car. Pulling up to Wendy's the trio went inside and looked up at the menu. Percy thanked his stars that his mom had ingrained into his mind to always have his wallet with him, considering he was almost always forgetful.

"What are you getting Perce?" Jason asked him, elbowing him softly.

"Um, not sure yet, but I'm starving..."

In the end, they all ordered sandwiches from the dollar menu and nuggets, fries and Jason got one of the strawberry tea drinks. Settling on a table, the three boys dug into their food, not wasting any time and eating as if they had been starved for days. Halfway through the meal, they each slowed down, having some food in their bellies and finally began to talk about stuff.

Jason had mentioned he first got into Wild's Academy with his sister because they were caught vandalizing their school's walls, in protest to the school's budget cuts and cutting out some programs that were pretty important. It was either they got expelled and that was put on their records, or the school would let the matter go if they were transferred to Wild's Academy, naturally their father had done a deal with school and so the matter of who vandalized the school's walls was kept hush-hush. Freshman year, he was a senior now by skipping a grade (smartass), he joined Nico's group after seeing the disaster that the school was in after Bianca's "reign".

Nico, naturally chose to go to Wild's Academy. Of course, he would, his sister's legacy was still there, so why not try and follow in her footsteps. Bianca had first gotten there because she had fought three girls at the same time. In Bianca's defense, those girls had ganged up on her and had been bullying her for the longest. Bianca had learned from an early age to defend herself and so when those girls came looking for trouble, they got a beating which in Percy's opinion, they well deserved.

Percy of course had already told them how he had gotten sent to Wild's Academy, just never told them why. And since it seemed like it was a night for sharing, the green eyed boy figured, why the hell not? He told Jason and Nico, who was making a fine job at ignoring Percy half the time, about how he had gotten into a lot of fights in school. It had started ever since he was 12, and he was being bullied in a school called Goode, how because he was always being picked on, he decided he had had enough and so, started to fight back. His first expulsion had of course happened in Goode and so he was sent off to another school. The problem continued on for two years, by the time he was 14, he had already been kicked out of seven schools, all due to bullying and fighting back. Then, he suddenly stopped getting picked on, and so, the number of times he got in trouble steadily declined. It wasn't until he happened to come across someone else getting bullied that he had stepped in, and then, that cycle started. Whenever he saw someone getting bullied, it was like Percy couldn't help himself. He had to help out that person that was getting beaten down on.

Of course, being chivalrous didn't get you anywhere. The principals didn't see reason in Percy's behavior. They didn't understand why he did things the way that he did. And so, he was being kicked out of schools, again. Each time, it was getting harder and harder to convince a school to accept Percy. There were times when the school board had threatened to send Percy to a military school, but Sally would always plead for another chance, and by some miracle, that chance would be given. But Percy knew, sooner or later, his luck would run out and if he didn't watch out, he would be sent to military school and there would be nothing Sally could do. No amount of pleading would get Percy out if it ever came to that point.

"So...I've been meaning to ask..." Jason began as he took a sip from his drink, "why did Triton called you... the _Demon_?"

Percy paled a bit. If there was one part that Percy had left out, and for good reason, it was the part of the nickname he had been given around the age of 14. Around the time that the bullying in his schools stopped was also around the time that he had come to find out why exactly did they decline. Apparently, because of the many fights he would get into on the _streets, _a nickname had been given to him. The Demon. It didn't really make sense...but then again, whenever Percy was in a serious fight, showing exactly how much of a tough fighter he could be, yeah, the Demon was definitely fitting.

Fidgeting in his seat, Percy coughed, earning an inquisitive look from Nico. "About that...that's nothing, nothing important."

Percy didn't really want to share about the times he would fight in the streets. They had stopped when he was 16 but only because his mother begged him to stop, or in her words, one day, Percy wouldn't end up the winner. The streets fights had started at the age of 13 and they started out innocently, as innocent as you could get of course. Then, they escalated, sometimes Percy would fight someone with a knife, or brass knuckles, even though they were illegal, sometimes it would be five on one or three on one, all of them coming at him at the same time. Yeah, in the end, Percy would always win, but it would always been a tough fight. His body had scars to show what exactly he had been put through.

"If you say so..." Jason said, pulling Percy out his memories.

* * *

_I am so sorry this took so long to get out! But I hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know what you guys think of it! Thanks for reading (:_


	8. Chapter 8 Suddenly, I'm Noticing Him

_Hello everyone, thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! So last chapter we got a look inside of Percy's past and why exactly they call him the Demon, let's see what else we'll find out. Well, onward and upwards, happy reading!_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians_**

* * *

"Did you push me?!"

"No I fucking didn't!"

"You hoodlums knock it the fuck off! Unless y'all wanna get suspended!"

"Sorry Mr. Anderson."

"My god, every day there's a fight going on in some part of this school," Percy shook his head, "I'm getting freaking sick of it."

"Aww c'mon Kitty, at least it brings us some form of entertainment, until of course it's broken up by security." Margo snorted.

"Still getting sick of it," Percy muttered as the two pushed their way through the hallway. It wasn't that the hallway was crowded per say, but so many douchebags were just standing there, conversing as if they had all the time in the world.

"You'll get used to it, give it some more time. Here are the stages to reacting to fighting in school and outside of school," Margo began in a serious tone, "there's fear, it's always fear first because you panic and think you might get caught up in the fight and then be forced to fight, then there's slight awe to the fight. Then there's irritation, which is what you're feeling, then there is no emotion. And finally, there's slight entertainment as you watch two idiots beat the snot out of each other."

"Those are the stages in which I would probably never go through?" Percy snorted in derision.

"Oh, go ahead and don't believe me but when you're going through them, I'll be here to tell you I told you so," Margo nodded her head.

"Yeah, yeah," Percy rolled his eyes.

"How was practice yesterday?" Margo asked, changing the subject.

"It was good, I am so glad it's just the girls going in today, I need a day to rest my very sore and tired body," Percy groaned as he popped his neck.

"I bet you would like a day to rest, lazy kitty," Margo teased as Percy glared at her. "Will give you a ride?"

"No, Nico did."

"Did you two fight?"

"Nope, he ignored me. Most of the time."

"Sounds like a wonderful evening."

"Why couldn't you go yesterday?" Percy asked the redhead.

"Oh...because, I had something to do...something came up..." Margo gave the elusive answer which had Percy raising a single brow.

"Uh-huh, okay..."

"Anyway, what are your plans for today since you have the afternoon free?" Margo once again changed the subject.

"Not sure, didn't really think about anything to do, might just play some video games when I get home..." Percy shrugged, swallowing a yawn that was threatening to escape.

"How exciting," Margo quipped dryly.

"I know huh, completely fascinating," Percy said sarcastically.

"Hey guys," both Percy and Margo turned around to see who had called out to them.

"Hey what's up man?" Percy nodded his head to Jason.

"Hey Jason," Margo waved at him.

"Not much, Percy, I wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out? Since the girls are going to be practicing and all that, us guys decided to hang out and stuff, you in?" Jason asked Percy.

"Um, I don't know, what are you guys gonna do?"

"We'll probably go to either my house or Nico's house, and watch a movie or play video games and order out or something."

"Beats playing video games by yourself huh Kitty?" Margo nudged Percy.

"Yeah, I guess."

"So?" Jason prodded.

"Who's gonna be there?"

"Obviously me and Nico, Luke, Frank, Leo, Grover, Travis and Connor; they're awesome, Chris, Will and you, if you decide to go."

"I guess, yeah, that'd be fun," Percy gave Jason a smile, "yeah, count me in."

"Awesome, after school, meet us in the school's parking lot, next to Nico's car. Catch you guys at lunch, later." Jason waved goodbye at them before turning a corner and disappearing in the crowd.

"How exciting, you're making friends and hanging out with said friends, dude, congrats," Margo teased Percy.

The green eyed male rolled his eyes at her and shook his head, "shut up."

* * *

School had finally been let out and nothing was better to Percy than knowing that he could get out of school and relax right after, not having to train or anything. Of course his little popped once he came to the realization that tomorrow he would have to train once more with John and everyone else. Then again, he had another day off the next day because Margo was going to train with her grandpa privately. Walking to the school's parking lot, Percy saw a group of boys he recognized easily, all swarming about three cars that were familiar.

"Yo Percy," one of the two Stoll brothers called out to him and the green eyed boy waved his hand to the brown haired prankster, Travis and Connor were infamously known around the school as being the top pranksters.

"Hey Travis," Percy said as he reached the group.

"What the hell? How could you tell it was me and not Connor?" Travis asked.

"No one can tell us apart," Connor finished.

"Well, I can," Percy shrugged his shoulders.

"Glad you could make it Percy," Jason clapped him on the shoulder.

"Well, I had nothing better to do."

"How rude Seaweed Brain, and here I thought we'd hang out seeing as how I rarely hear from you these days."

Percy turned around wide-eyed at the voice he knew so well. "Annabeth!" He cried, soon running up to her and hugging her whilst lifting her up and spinning her around. "Wise Girl, what are you doing here? I thought you had, I dunno exams to study for, architect waiting for you, partying in your dorm rooms and all that freedom?"

"Last time I heard and saw from you was back in the ending of September, it's almost the ending of October now," Annabeth laughed before her expression turned serious, "and you haven't called me, messaged me, Skyped me, e-mailed me, nothing at all."

Percy looked away sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, "ehehe, yeah, about th-"

"Not to mention," Annabeth cut in, "you haven't kept me updated about what the hell has been going around here."

"Oh...right...listen," Percy started, smiling nervously, "about that...don't get mad-"

"Obviously I'm going to get mad," Annabeth deadpanned.

"Well...I sort of entered a tournament in which I will have to fight the "King" of the school..."

"..._what?!_"

"Yep...I'm-"

"Fighting?!"

"Yeah..."

"Are you nuts?"

"Probably."

"Your brain is...full of kelp!"

"Yep, figured you'd say something like that..." Percy looked away from Annabeth.

"Perseus Jackson," Annabeth stared at Percy seriously as he winced, "I am telling your mother."

"Not my mom!" Percy's eyes bugged out, "Please Wise Girl, don't tell my mom, please I am begging you!"

"Oh ho, I am so telling Sally," Annabeth glared at Percy, "I can't believe you would even do something so, so, so wreckless. This is worse than the time you drowned your blue pancakes in syrup and actually ate them!"

"Please Annabeth, do not tell my mother, she will kill me...with...her guilt face!" Percy looked at Annabeth, somewhat aware of the snickers and looks he was getting from the guys since he was facing them with Annabeth's back to them, and pulled his (in)famous puppy dog expression that made him look like a lost and helpless baby seal, in the words his mother used. Looking at Annabeth with such a sad and broken expression while lifting both of his hands and clasping them together as if in prayer, he hoped with all of his might it would work, like always.

"Do you think that look will save you?" Annabeth asked dryly.

Percy's eyes widened as he looked at Annabeth's face, searching for a chink in her serious expression that gave the impression of whether or not she was actually affected. Once confirming his findings, he let out a cry, "no!" Percy fell to his knees so dramatically, Annabeth snorted. "Annabeth, please, at least hear me out when I say I'm going to fight..." Percy pleaded.

Stomping her foot because the blonde just _knew _she would get suckered in and let Percy have his way, she nodded her head, "fine," she agreed begrudgingly.

"Thank you," Percy smiled at her, "and my pancakes drowned in syrup were delicious."

"Oh god, just- let's go back to your friends. We probably made a scene."

Walking back to the group who was still waiting on Percy, the pair came to a stop in front of them, many of the guys wearing big smiles on their face seeing as how they all heard the interaction between Percy and the one he called Annabeth aka Wise Girl.

...

Nico saw the blonde girl come up to them and wondered why exactly she was coming up them. She didn't go to their school, that much was for certain, so what exactly did she want? Hearing her call out to Percy and him turning around only to run up to the girl, hug her, spin her around and land so that she was facing away from them, Nico couldn't exactly describe why he felt such a strong dislike for the blonde girl.

"Hey, do you think that's Percy's girlfriend?" Connor asked Travis who merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows, but she's pretty cute." Travis said while Connor agreed.

"No, Percy said he wasn't going out with anyone." Jason shook his head as he looked at the two.

"Well, what if he's not going out with anyone because he's saving himself for her?" Frank asked.

"Who knows and who cares," Luke sighed, "can we just leave?"

"I agree with Luke," Nico grunted, "let's leave."

"Wait, Percy's still coming," Will said as the group of guys listened in to their conversation, currently Percy was telling his friend about him fighting in the tournament, which seemed to have been taken badly if her shout of indignation was anything to go by.

"He's busy and will want to obviously hang out with his _friend_." Nico said through gritted, honestly, what the hell was wrong with him? Why was he feeling such a misplaced emotion towards the blonde girl? He didn't even like Percy as a person, so why was he suddenly feeling angry and a bit, dare he say, jealous at the fact that Percy for once, since the time he had been in the school, genuinely smiled a goofy lopsided grin and all because of her.

Will gave him a look, a single eyebrow raised as he continued to stare at the brown eyed boy. Nico instantly knew that Will knew what he was feeling even if Nico himself didn't know what he was feeling, that was part of the reason of why they were such close friends. Before Nico could shake his head at Will to try and take out whatever crazy idea he might have in his brain after giving him a look, was cut off by Travis and Connor laughing.

Nico looked over at the pair that were a few feet away from them and could see Percy's blonde friend with her hand on her hips as she threatened to tell his mom all the while Percy is giving her the puppy dog eyes which were so effective even from this distance that Nico had to commend the girl when she says it isn't working. Heck, the brown eyed boy was certain that if those eyes were used on him, he wouldn't have been able to deny Percy anything. They were that potent.

Soon enough, they started to make their way towards the group and it wasn't long before Percy and the blonde girl were finally before them. "Hey guys," Percy started, "this is my best friend in the entire world, Annabeth Chase."

"Hi," she waved to the group.

Nico couldn't deny that Annabeth Chase was a beautiful girl. She had long, blonde, curly hair that framed his face nicely even if it was in a ponytail. Rosy-peach skin that looked blemish free, and a pair of intelligent, gray eyes that were too intense to stare at for a while because when she stared back at you, it felt like you she was able to read into what type of person you really were. She was tall as well, as tall as Nico and he was 5'8 (or was it 5'9?), maybe even an inch or two taller. She also had an air about her that clearly stated she was far smarter than she let on, yet it never seemed condensing.

"Hey Annabeth," Travis and Connor greeted at the same time. "I'm Travis-"

"And I'm Connor Stoll."

"We're brothers, and we thought-" Travis started.

"You were Percy's girlfriend for sure," Connor finished.

Percy and Annabeth laughed together, "we get that a lot," the blonde answered, "but trust me, me and Seaweed Brain over here are nothing but friends."

"Hey, I'm Frank Zhang."

"I'm Jason Grace."

"Will Solace, nice to meet you."

"Hey, Grover Underwood."

"The super-sized McShizzle and the most awesomest person you'll ever meet sweetheart, Leo Valdez!"

"Ignore him please," Jason groaned while Annabeth laughed as she shook Leo's hand.

"I'm Chris Rodriguez."

"Hi, I'm Luke Castellan." Blue eyes crashed with gray as the two blondes shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Luke," Annabeth smiled at him.

"I'm Nico di Angelo, hi," Nico waved awkwardly and Annabeth turned her intense gaze to him.

"Hi," she smiled at him, "so you must be the one who Percy keeps tal-"

"Okay Wise Girl," Percy quickly covered her mouth with his hand, laughing nervously. He didn't want Nico to know he had complained to Annabeth once, twice, four (okay six times) about him. He looked over at the ravenette who was shooting him questioning looks and a glare here and there.

"Why the nicknames?" Will asked the two.

"Oh that, see, me and Percy know each other since he was...11, and so I of course was always the smarter one, while he was the dumb one-"

"Hey!"

"And so one day I guess he got fed up with me-" Annabeth continued, as if Percy hadn't even talked.

"Ms. Know-It-All," Percy muttered.

"And so called me, out of the blue, Wise Girl, kind of like a crack on Wise Guy. So I then decided to call him Seaweed Brain because his head seems to be full of seaweed seeing as how he rarely thinks about the consequences of things." Annabeth shot Percy a look which had him looking away shyly.

"Oh okay, I get it now," Will nodded his head.

"So, what are you guys going to do?" The gray eyed girl asked the bunch.

"We're going to Nico's house and play either video games or watch movies while we order out." Jason decided.

"Cool." Annabeth nodded her head.

"Guys, can Annabeth come? Please?" Percy asked.

"Sure, it's cool with us, Nico?" Will asked the brown eyed boy who had been scowling at the pavement.

He looked up to find all eyes on him before nodding his head, despite not wanting Annabeth to come over. Seriously, where was this misplace jealousy coming from? It's not like he was exactly on speaking terms with Percy. The whole reason of why he was even avoiding, attractive Percy was because he had to focus on taking back the throne...god, he needed to get it together. That being said, they each divided up into groups, who would be giving who a ride to Nico's house. Annabeth and Percy, as Will had so kindly suggested, were going to ride with Nico and Jason. Nico made a mental note to punch Will's lights out.

* * *

Percy honestly didn't know what to expect from Nico's house, but he definitely didn't expect Nico to live in such a...huge ass mansion. What the hell was Nico doing going to school at Wild's Academy? Oh right, following in the footsteps of his sister.

The outside of the house had a huge, black gate that opened up and revealed the driveway that led to the front of the house. All three cars parked around the statue in the center of the driveway (it was the kind of driveway you saw in movies or soaps, yeah, people like that existed) and soon enough, everyone started to climb out. Walking up the front steps of Nico's mansion home, Percy saw that the stairs had flowers planted along, lining up with the stairs and the driveway. The front of the mansion had white pillars, passing the front porch, the door was made of heavy oak, and the windows were big.

Nico opened the door, letting them in, before he closed it behind him. The inside of the house/mansion had its own lobby, the floors were black marble. The walls were white, in front of them, were two sets of stairs converging at the top, what a grand entrance they had.

"Come on," Nico called after his shoulder, going up the stairs, the group of guys splitting in two, going up either set before reaching the top and going off in the direction of what Percy guessed, would be Nico's room. Walking through the hallway, Percy saw a few pictured hanging off the walls here and there, the walls were also white and the floors were yet again, black marble.

Entering Nico's room, Percy couldn't help but mutter a 'whoa', taking in the huge, bed first. It looked to be King-sized, right in the center, there was a huge couch that was one of those that circled around, there a few bean bag chairs laying here and there, Percy counted four. Nico's TV was huge, right in the center, aligning with the bed, hanging up and under it, every gaming console you could imagine. Off to the left side, Nico had a grand oak desk, his desktop on one side and then papers laying on it, haphazardly. On the other side, there was a huge shelf that contained books, video games, movies, a wide variety of those three things, shown to them. The floor was wooden in here, and the walls were a soft burgundy. Percy had to admit, Nico was one lucky son-of-a-bitch.

"Alright, let's order pizza!" Travis shouted.

"No way dude," Leo shook his head, "let's get burgers."

"How about Chinese food?" Luke suggested.

"Italian?" Will asked, before turning to Nico, a smirk on his face, "how about it di Angelo?"

"I gotta agree with Leo, I would love me some burgers," Grover rubbed his stomach.

"Let's take a vote guys," Jason broke in, "Annabeth, Percy, you're open for suggestions."

"Burgers do sound tasty," Percy nodded his head at Leo, smirking when Leo gave him a head nod back.

"Chinese sounds like it could hit the spot," Annabeth shrugged her shoulders.

"I want pizza," Connor spoke up.

"Okay, so three for burgers, two for Chinese food, one for Italian, two for pizza." Jason said, "make that four for burgers, because I want some."

"I want burgers and fries too man, count me in," Chris told Jason.

"Well, I want Italian," Frank said.

"Okay so two for Italian, five for burgers. Okay Nico, time for you to decide, what should we eat?" Jason looked to the brown eyed male and soon everyone turned to look at him.

"Ah jeez," he rolled his eyes, "burgers."

"Burgers win!" Leo shouted a victory cry.

The rest of the afternoon was spent playing video games, with Annabeth impressing everyone excluding Percy by how awesome she was, eating, teasing, and joking around. It was fun, amicable, the atmosphere was cool. Percy and Nico had gone head to head while Smash Bros. and when Percy lost, he had to admit defeat and praised Nico's skills, making him blush. The two even went as far as to joke around with each other.

When night came and the group started to leave, Annabeth's dad had come to pick her up (she nagged Percy to call her more often and she was going to be here for two more days so they better hang out!) and so she left, leaving Percy alone with Nico, Will and Jason. The four of them continued to play and when Jason lost, he decided it was time to leave. Then it was just Will, Nico and Percy. Nico and Percy were still competing, playing Smash Bros. neither of them wanting to lose to the other, Percy wanted to beat Nico so badly.

Will called out saying he was leaving and Nico should give Percy a ride home before leaving them alone in the room, smirking as he left. Percy and Nico barely acknowledged Will, merely grunting in response. It wasn't long before Percy was defeated and Nico whooped, bragging about his rad skills that Percy shook his head and laughed alongside the brown eyed boy.

Eventually it got later and Nico offered Percy a ride home. The ride back wasn't silent, instead it was bursting with conversation. Both boys talking in an animated way about the different video games the played, and which games were their favorite. Percy had to admit, he actually liked this side of Nico, it was unguarded and more open and friendly.

This Nico was so different than the one in school and when he laughed...Percy couldn't believe what he was thinking but when Nico laughed...it had...a nice ring to it. Call Percy crazy, but he wanted to hear him laugh some more. Nico always looked so serious...not to mention, when the brown eyed boy smiled, it seemed like he could light up a room. Whoa...what was Percy thinking? He liked the way Nico laughed? He liked the way Nico looked when he smiled? What was going on?

If Nico knew what Percy was thinking, he'd probably knock Percy out... Percy shouldn't even be thinking about him in that sort of way. Yet, as he looked over, he saw Nico smiling, talking about his favorite band, they had moved on to music, he couldn't help but think that Nico was sort of...cute. Nico was grumpy and most of the time, acted as if he hated Percy. He shouldn't be thinking about him that way...but he was cute.

Nico had shaggy hair that was neither curly nor straight, it was wavy, brown eyes so dark and piercing, Percy didn't know where the pupil was, skin so pale, it resembled porcelain. But still, Percy found himself unable to rip his eyes away from Nico.

He had to stop thinking this way, where the hell had these sudden feelings come from anyway? Surely not from one day of being on good terms with the kid, right? This seemed to be progressing rather quickly in Percy's opinion, no way were his feelings for Nico starting to change...no way.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," Nico said as he stopped in front of Percy's apartment.

"Yep," the green eyed male nodded his head, not fully trusting himself to speak.

"Aww man, and tomorrow we have to practice kickboxing too...have you been doing your boxing and taekwondo?" Nico asked him.

"Yeah I'm practicing, you?"

"Yeah, hey, if you ever wanna spar, I could be your partner," the brown eyed male offered.

"Seriously?" Percy asked him, to which he received a nod, "awesome, thanks man. I'll text..." his voice trailed off as he realized he didn't have Nico's number. "Nevermind," Percy quickly said.

"Oh right, you don't have my number..."

"Nope..."

"Do...do you want it?"

Percy glanced over at Nico and could have sworn he said a pink tint on Nico's cheeks, but then again, he felt his own face heating up, why? "Yes, I...I mean yeah, sure."

Exchanging numbers, Percy exited the car, saying goodnight to Nico before going inside his home. What the fuck was going on with him?

* * *

_So, what did you guys think of this? Please review, thanks for reading!_


	9. Chapter 9 You Can Do Better Than That

_Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews last chapter! Yeah, things between Nico and Percy seem to be going okay, and it can only get better from here on out, so enjoy this new chapter!_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians_**

* * *

A big push, then a shove back and then...fists start swinging. Same old, same old.

Percy walked through the halls of Wild's Academy with Go by his side, laughing sometimes at the stupidity of others with a short fuse.

"I'm tired of this, when I am going to get to that stage of indifference?" Percy asked Margo as they passed by another fight in another part of the school, with security doing everything they could to break it up.

"You're getting there, you're voice sounds super bored of everything," Margo smirked Percy's way. "So how'd guy's night go yesterday?"

"It was good, although it wasn't exactly guy's night seeing as how my friend Annabeth had made a surprise visit and she tagged along which was cool 'cause she totally fit in, but yeah, it was good." Percy smiled softly, and then remembered his feelings he had started to feel for Nico, which somewhat freaked him out.

"I still haven't met the great Annabeth Chase, how long is she still going to be in town?" Margo asked, noticing the way Percy seemed to be lost in a daze.

"Oh, um, just today I think, maybe we could...aw shit, we gotta practice today right?" Percy asked, realizing he had promised to hang out with Annabeth yet just remembering they had to practice kickboxing today.

"Yep. Why, had plans with Annabeth?" Margo asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah..."

"We could ask her to come along, besides, she might find it interesting, she gets to hang out with you, and then after that we go out and eat, sound good?" Margo suggested, coming up with a easy solution.

"Yeah, sounds good, awesome, I'm gonna call to see what she says," Percy's mood perked up, he started towards the boy's bathroom, turning to look back at Margo, "I'll see you at after second period," he called and he received a two-finger salute from her as she turned left.

Fourth period was study hall, so Percy decided to go up on the school's roof, a place he had discovered was left completely alone, and hung out by himself. He had called Annabeth earlier and asked her to come with to practice at John's house, to which she had agreed before asking who was going as well. They agreed that she would stop by the school to make it easier to commute and so they wouldn't have to lose time to pick her up at her house.

Now Percy was all alone, on the roof with just his thoughts. He thought back to Nico and asked himself why the hell had he felt that way last night. If Percy were being honest with himself, yeah, he'd say that Nico was pretty attractive, but his personality could use a bit of work. And if Percy were being honest, Nico, when he wasn't being such a pain in the ass was actually pretty okay to hang out with...not to mention they did share a few common interests yet they were different in their own ways.

Last night had been kind of an eye-opener in the sense that Percy got to see another side of Nico, one that wasn't always sulking or scowling or...anything. And when Nico smiled albeit a bit begrudgingly sometimes, he looked...kind of cute... _Oh god, _Percy thought miserably, _what is happening to me? _Why the hell was he even overthinking this? There was nothing _to _think about! He didn't like Nico...in _that _way and he most certainly didn't see Nico in another light all because of one stupid night of fun.

Deciding to shut off his brain, Percy laid down on the ground and looked up at the clouds. Today was relatively warm for it being October, then again, it usually got colder towards the end of November and the beginning of December. The sun wasn't out and it was cloudy but the wind wasn't blowing so it created a balance, making it warm yet not too warm. Closing his eyes, he put his hands behind his head and tried to make his mind go blank. He was doing a pretty good job of it until a shadow fell over him and he had to crack an eye open to see who it was.

Looking up at the person looming over him, he realized with a start that it was the object of his thoughts, Nico di fucking Angelo. Okay so, Percy didn't really want to sound mean about it but Nico had been consistently on his mind all day and the one time Percy had succeeded in taking him _off _his mind, he decided to show up in the flesh and blood. Fuck his luck.

"Hey," Nico grunted a greeting.

"Hey," Percy said, as he started to sit up. Nico had sat Indian style beside him and soon enough whipped out his DS. "Hey, what game are you playing?"

"Legend of Zelda," Nico answered turning on his DS before looking over at Percy, "do you play?"

"Yeah, it's awesome dude," Percy gave him a smile.

Nico looked down, and Percy could have sworn he saw a somewhat pink tint on Nico's face...which was actually looking pretty cute right about now...wait! What was he thinking?! He shouldn't be thinking Nico looks cute right now! He shouldn't be thinking about Nico at all!

"Wanna play?" Nico offered his DS to Percy.

"Um...really? Weren't you going to play?" Percy asked him, seeming unsure.

"Yeah but we can take turns, right?" Nico raised a single eyebrow at Percy.

"Yeah, yeah, okay." Percy smirked at Nico, "thanks."

* * *

Sitting at his usual lunch table with Margo and their now usual tablemates consisting of Jason, Will and Luke, Percy looked at Margo and told her about Annabeth coming over later on and coming with them to John's.

"Wait, Annabeth is going to be going over to John's...to...watch us?" Luke asked, trying to sound nonchalant yet Margo and Percy saw it as a ruse so that he would seem uninterested.

"Yep, today, I think is her last day before she goes back to the university and I promised her we would hang out so, I asked her to come with me and Margo to John's because either way, we hang out after practice anyway." Percy looked Luke over, studying him, seeing his reaction.

"Oh..." Luke said, looking down at his food and thinking about he couldn't embarrass himself in front of Annabeth. Call him crazy, or cliché but Annabeth had seriously taken his breath away. She was a super rad chick with an awesome sense of humor not to mention she totally rocked at video games. Luke had talked to her yesterday and he noticed how intelligent she was, not just smart like other people were but she seemed to be above average, she was more than smart, she was brilliant. Luke had been with many girls before but none of them had ever left such an impression on him like Annabeth did. To say he was totally stoked that Annabeth was going to be coming with him, would be a bit of an understatement.

"Awesomesauce!" Margo said loudly, "Kitty you should drive so me and Annabeth can bond and stuff, that'd be fun." Margo smirked when Percy gave her a dark look for calling him that horrendous nickname that had somehow stuck.

"Sounds cool, but since I'm driving, I get to pick the music."

"Ugh, fine at least your music taste isn't that horrible." Margo said before a fry was promptly thrown at her.

...

_"Attention student body, class will be let out shortly due to a battle commencing in 15 minutes taking place in the gym, please make your way there on time so that we may begin the battle."_

Percy looked up at the speaker in the center of the classroom during his sixth period history class, frowning slightly at the sudden news of a battle being done. As always, Tartarus had done the announcement, as if he were the town crier. He looked to his right where Nico was sitting next to him, they shared both English and History classes together, and raised a single eyebrow in question. The brown eyed boy gave a shrug and a shake of his head, signaling he had no clue what was going on.

Soon enough, not five minutes after the announcement had been made did the students all around them start to get up and gather their things to leave class. Percy followed suit and he looked to see where Nico was only to find the seat empty. Damn was that kid fast. Leaving class, Percy found Nico waiting for him near the doorway and when the green eyed male came up to him, Percy ignored the small thump his heart gave at the notion that Nico had waited for him instead of actually abandoning him, they walked down to the gym together.

"What's all this about?" Percy asked.

"Not sure, we'll find out once we get to the gym," Nico answered, "they'll tell us who's fighting and why...a fight must have broken out during class I'm guessing."

"Wonder who it's gonna be," Percy adjusted the strap of his backpack on his shoulder.

"We'll see," Nico quirked an eyebrow at Percy, smirking slightly.

Once they got to the gym, they saw the rest of the wolves already sitting in one part of the bleachers. Percy followed Nico up the stairs as he made his way to sit next to Reyna. Percy slid in to sit next to Nico, all around them people kept talking excitedly and wondering who was going to fight. Percy looked toward the doorway to see if Margo was running a bit late since she wasn't sitting the rest of the wolves but he saw no sign of her entering. Not a minute later did a loud voice boom all throughout the gym.

"Welcome everyone!" It was of course, Tartarus, "I hope you are all ready for a fucking battle!" He yelled into the microphone and everyone started to go wild, the excitement seemed too much and couldn't be contained. "This time we have a treat fellas, we've got ourselves a cat fight!" At that, it seemed the gym got three times louder than it already was. "Yes we do, so get fucking ready!"

"Have you guys seen Margo?" Percy yelled over the commotion the question, looking at the rest of the wolves as they all shook their heads no.

"Percy," Nico shouted, "I'm sure she's fine."

"In this corner we have the beautiful Circe!" Tartarus announced as the same girl from almost a week ago walked over to the center of the gym. Same dirty blonde hair, same dark green eyes, same built frame. The fellas went wild over Circe, calling her name out, chanting it like a mantra, blowing kisses and shouting perverted things. And she seemed to be eating it all up. Circe looked calm, collected, in control, loving the crowd and working it, she seemed confident.

"And in the other corner we have our own Little Red, Margo!" Tartarus called out as Margo made her way to the center as well, she seemed to drag on the walk, as if not wanting to be there putting on a stupid show for idiots. Guys all around started to cheer for her too, except for the ones booing her who were in favor of Circe, it seemed Margo had her own fans.

Percy's blood ran cold once he heard Margo's name. He couldn't believe it and in fact had thought it was all a joke until he saw Margo make her way to the center. Faintly he heard Nico call his name, tugging his shirt but he couldn't seem to register anything. His friend was going to be fighting in a battle and who knew the outcome of it, though Percy had high hopes Margo would emerge the winner.

"W-what's going on?" Percy turned panicked green eyes on Nico, "why is she fighting? Why is she in battle? Nico, can we stop it?"

"Percy-"

"Tell me we can stop it!"

"We can't!" Nico snapped, jealousy making its way down his throat, and he wasn't really sure why he was jealous, it was just Margo...yet Percy seemed to care deeply for her. "Just...relax Percy," he said, regaining control of his anger, right now, Percy needed to be reassured that everything was going to be okay. "Have faith in Margo, she'll make it out."

"...nd by the order of our King, these two lovely ladies must battle," Tartarus finished saying, "and now..." he stepped back as Margo and Circe faced each other, "fight!"

Both girls looked each other over, assessing their first move, for one long minute, neither girl moved, the other wondering who would make the first move. Who would be daring enough to give the first blow. All around them, the guys and some girls shouted to _get a move on already! _and to _just punch the bitch! _but they knew better. Circe of course was never one to leave the crowd waiting so she made the first move and with a speed Percy had never seen coming from such a girl, she fisted her right hand and aimed for Margo's side.

Only to have Margo back flipping out of the way and just in time too before Margo came at Circe with incredible speed as well, her leg aimed to kick Circe at her torso only to have the blonde duck, leaving Margo swinging at air. Circe gritted her teeth, she soon ran at Margo and lifted her leg to try and kick the redhead in the stomach only to have Margo duck once more. The blonde then faked a swing of her leg, knowing the redhead would try to duck before aiming her left fist and making a direct hit at her ribcage.

Margo skidded, clutching her right side and glaring at Circe before she jumped back in. Clenching her fist at the last second, Margo hit Circe right in the face, making the blonde's face turn red with anger. She quickly recovered and ran toward the redhead, taking her right arm and twisting it painfully behind her back. Margo let out a yelp of pain and tried to twist out of the hold she was in but Circe had gripped her tightly, making it almost impossible. Circe started to punch Margo in the face and body, the punches coming in quick succession until Margo twisted her body to the side and disentangled herself from the blonde, making her grip slip up.

Then Margo stepped back, regaining her breath and wiping her face away from any traces of blood, before quickly launching an attack on the blonde. Margo seemed to spin around with dizzying speed and no one saw her extend her leg to deliver a kick to Circe that sent her flying halfway across the gym. Percy cheered loudly with all the other wolves and the rest who were cheering for the redhead. Reyna whistled in appreciation, not knowing Margo had it in her to deliver such a blow. Percy felt a sense of hope rise within him until he saw Margo fall to one leg, clutching the one she had kicked Circe with just a few seconds ago.

The blonde on the other side smiled evilly as she saw Margo in pain. "Somehow, I knew you were going to do that," Circe said, "so I hit a pressure point in your leg, let's see how you fight now with that pain pulsing through you."

"I'm not done yet," Margo grit her teeth as white hot pain raced through her left leg, "so don't fucking count me out!" Staggering to her feet and panting, trying desperately to catch her breath, she clenched her fist in her hand. Swallowing her pain she leaped into action, ignoring as best she could the pain in her left leg, she leapt into the air and prepared to deliver a hammer kick with her good leg. However she fooled the blonde, who had prepared to take the blow, into thinking she was aiming directly for her and twisted in the air to deliver a crushing blow to her unprotected ribcage. The blonde's grunt of pain was music to Margo's ears and she fell to the floor a few feet away from where the blonde had skidded off to. She would have taken a breather and moved again, when pain shot up her leg and made it seem like it was on fire. Pain wracked her whole body, overwhelming her and flooding her senses with pain, pain, pain, white hot searing pain.

_Not good. I can't move my leg at all. Shit! _

Circe, who was nursing her bruised side, glared at the redhead with venom in her eyes. Getting up, although because of the pain wracking through her body, it seemed breathing was impossible, she had to pause briefly to catch her breath. Soon enough, she dashed toward the immobile girl to finish off the fight, but she was stunned when Margo slid out of the way in the nick of time. And with every ounce of strength she had left in her, she lifted her right leg upwards, catching the blonde by surprise, and sent her skidding to the other side of the gym where her back hit the bleachers, hard.

The crowd was in an uproar, chanting Margo's name, going crazy, fanatical, wild! Triton had hit the gong signaling that the fight was well over. Percy cheered as loudly as he could, Nico and Reyna and the rest all cheering loudly. "Yeah! Go, you fucking did it!" However, Percy's enthusiasm disappeared as he saw Margo struggling, waving and calling for help in obvious pain. "Nico," Percy turned to the brown eyed boy, "Margo's in pain!"

Soon enough, Percy leapt down the bleachers, Nico and Reyna in tow, trying to reach Margo who was lying on the floor, crying out in pain. Principal Brunner had run as well, trying to get to the hurt girl while another staff member got to Circe who was in a daze. "Go!" Percy called out as soon as he reached her. "Margo, what's...what's wrong? What hurts?"

Nico and Reyna reached Percy soon enough, worry etched on both of their faces, "my leg," the redhead groaned, clutching her throbbing leg.

"Well done ladies!" Tartarus yelled, as if neither girl was in pain, he continued, "I think it's safe to say that this fight is a draw? Yes?" And with the cheer that came through, Tartarus chuckled, "and so both of these fine ladies won in their own way, what a fight!"

Percy carried Margo and quickly exited the gym with Nico and Reyna in tow, the three of them hurried to the infirmary, hoping they could do anything to ease Margo's pain. Once there, the nurse told them to place Margo on one of the empty beds and asked the three of them to leave the room. Once outside, the trio were in solemn silence.

"What the hell did Circe do to Margo?" Reyna asked, her brows furrowing.

"Not sure, but I saw how amused Triton was, I'm sure he was behind this," Nico said through gritted teeth. Yes, there were times he didn't trust Margo but over the course, the girl had proven her loyalty to Nico, and now she was hurt.

"I'm going to kill him." Percy punched the wall. He felt angry and helpless and frustrated. How the hell did one person have so much power, so much sway over people?

"Percy, your hand is bleeding," Nico pointed out. "C'mon, let's go clean it."

"No, I can't leave Margo." Percy started to protest.

"I'll stay with her, don't worry," Reyna assured Percy.

Nico led Percy away to another part of the office where he could look for a first aide kit. Reyna slid down the wall and waited with bated breath for the nurse to come out and tell her the news on how the redhead was doing. A few minutes later, the nurse popped her head out and asked Reyna if she wanted to come in and see the redhead, to which of course she agreed to.

Reaching her bed, the brown eyed girl saw Margo looking sickly pale, her left leg was bandaged up, all the way to her thigh it seemed. "Hey," Reyna spoke softly.

"Hey..."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm better now," Margo shrugged her shoulders, "the nurse gave me pills and the pain's going away..."

"I don't think you'll be able to go to practice today after school."

"Nope."

Silence hung between them like a curtain, Reyna tried to look anywhere but at Margo's pale face but it was almost impossible. Not to mention, she had a few questions she had to ask... In this light, Margo's hair seemed to be a bit brighter, her brown eyes a bit lighter. Reyna could tell Margo was struggling to keep her pain in check because she had broken out into a sweat. Lifting her hand up, Reyna checked to see if Margo was running a fever.

"What are you doing?" The redhead asked when she felt Reyna's hand on her forehead.

"Just checking to see if you have a fever, which seems to be a bit mild, so you're going to need to take care of that."

"Oh..."

"Why does Triton have against you?"

"W-what?" Margo asked, her heart pounding in her chest.

"You heard me. Tell me what Triton has against you...now."

Swallowing hard, Margo nodded her head. "Okay...just don't tell Percy...I need to tell him myself."

* * *

_Sorry it's so short but hopefully next chapter will be longer, we'll see, until next time! I hope you all liked this chapter!_


	10. And So A New Direction Is Taken

_Hello everyone, so sorry for the long update but here is a new chapter for BOTW and I hope you guys liked it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians_

* * *

"Are you sure Margo's going to be okay?" Percy asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Yes Percy," Reyna huffed, "the nurse had a doctor look over her and he gave her medication which she will be taking. He also said she needed to rest and she can't do that if you're hovering over her like a mother hen."

"I'm sorry," Percy looked down, looking like a kicked puppy, "I'm just worried. I wanna know if she'll be okay."

Reyna's face softened at that, "I'm going to be taking her home and I'll make sure her parents know. We'll be going in her car so ask someone for a ride to get to John's. Tell her grandfather what happened, I'm sure he'd want to be informed, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Percy nodded his head.

"Hey," Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand and held it, "it's going to be okay, she's going to be fine. Like you said, she's a fighter and whatever that other girl did is not going to faze her."

Percy squeezed Annabeth's hand back, "yeah thanks WiseGirl, I just wish you could have met her. Not like this, not with you watching her being carried into her car while she's fast asleep and hurt."

"There will be other chances when I'll get to meet her, don't worry, besides, we've gotta get to John's and we have to see who can take us." Annabeth said as she looked around at the other people who were with them. There was Luke, Will, Clarisse, Jason, Piper, Nico, Percy of course, and Frank, since Reyna and Margo were going to be missing practice.

"You guys can come with me and Nico," Will suddenly spoke up, smiling cheekily, until of course he got kicked in the back of his leg by the scowling brown eyed boy.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Annabeth turned to the blond, "I know Luke is taking Frank, Jason and Piper..."

"Clarisse goes off by herself on her bike so we've got room for you guys," Will continued, ignoring the pain that had shot up his leg because of the kick Nico had given him, the blond was so going to get him back for it.

"Thanks Will, but is Nico okay with this?" Annabeth asked the blond male before turning to look at Nico. The brown eyed boy felt her calculating gaze on him, those steely gray eyes seemed to delve deep into his soul, as if picking him apart, picking who he was apart and then putting him back together once she figured him out. It was a bit disconcerting to say the least. He looked at her and nodded his head. "Yeah, it's fine," he said.

"Okay, great," she gave him a small smile, but her eyes said something entirely different. It wasn't that she was being mean, it was just that it seemed like she was analyzing him.

"Great," Percy clapped Nico on the back, and slipping his arm around Annabeth's shoulders, "let's get going if we wanna avoid traffic."

* * *

"This is where you live?" Reyna asked the redhead who was laying down in the backseat of her car. The brown eyed girl looked at the house that belonged to Margo and softly whispered _'whoa'_. The house was huge!

"Ha, yeah I know, not something you would expect, huh?" The redhead let out a laugh and then groaned, laughing had made her body hurt.

"Don't laugh Little Red, or else you're going to be hurting even worse." Reyna teased as the gates of Margo's house opened up to let them in.

The house (more like mansion) had a big driveway that circled around the front of the house so that you drive around this fountain in the middle and leave the same way you came in. There was a road off to the left where it seemed to lead to the parking garages, because yes, there was more than one garage. The front of the house had these white columns, and the entire house was white. There were so many windows showing off pieces of the inside of the house, and this was only the front. Once Reyna stopped in front of the front steps that lead to the porch, a butler came out and opened the door for Reyna to step out of the car.

"Uh, thank you?" She said slowly, not really knowing how to react to this.

"What happened to the Miss?" The butler asked, looking worried once he took notice of Margo.

"She was in a battle at school...the opponent she fought injured her badly, but the doctor looked her over and gave her pills to take. She just needs rest." Reyna explained while the butler took Margo out gently and carried her inside.

"Please, follow me." He said and walked off, leaving Reyna no choice but to follow.

Once inside, Reyna was met with a single grand staircase that led up to the second floor. The floor was white marble, the stairs an off-white color with a hint of gray. The brown eyed girl looked on in awe at the house, it was impressive on the outside and even more so on the inside. On the right side of where the staircase was, it led to the living room and on the left, it looked to be the dining room. Reyna looked to see the butler already reaching the second floor and leaving her behind, racing up the stairs she caught up to him, not wanting to be left alone.

She followed him until he reached the third door on the right, opening it and going inside. Reyna followed after him and went inside the room as well, closing the door behind her, she looked around and felt her mouth start to hang open. But she couldn't help it really, Margo's room was as big as Nico's maybe a bit bigger? Margo had a huge bed, king sized, the walls were a turquoise color. On the other side of the wall, opposite her bed, there was a big TV hung on the wall, under it was a DVD player, a cable box, her xbox and playstation. On the left side of the room were a ton of games and movies, while on the right side of the room, there was a big shelf filled with books. Next to that was Margo's desk with her laptop on top, papers and notebooks laying around. Off to the side, Reyna noticed that Margo had a hammock hanging around.

There were two doors, each placed on either side from where the TV hung, Reyna guessed either one could lead to Margo's bathroom and closet. The brown eyed girl looked to the windows and saw that Margo had a balcony that overlooked the backyard of the house. She walked up to the window and saw that she had a pool, and off to the side were a couple of swing sets.

"My house is big, huh?" Margo asked once the butler had left them alone in her room.

"Big is an understatement," Reyna looked over to see Margo laying down on the bed, blankets had been placed over her, "your place is huge."

"Yeah, I know it is," she shrugged her shoulders and closed her eyes briefly.

Reyna couldn't help but to think back on the conversation she had with Margo earlier, back when they were in the nurse's office, had Margo been telling the truth? Then again, she had told Reyna that she could ask Nico about it for confirmation...

"What I said was true you know, back at school, and like I said, you can ask Nico about it if you don't believe me. Just...please don't tell Percy, I'll find a way to tell when I feel the time is right..." Margo said quietly, making Reyna look back at her, she still had her eyes closed but she was frowning slightly.

"Okay...well since you are telling the truth, why the hell did he hurt you? Make you fight with Circe? Why did you even battle her in the first place?" Reyna asked.

"I fought Circe because we had a small disagreement, it was nothing big but Triton...he's mad that I joined Nico, he wanted to get back at me. And this was the only way, it was either I fought, or he was going to make Percy fight...by baiting him..." Margo explained.

"How would he get Percy to do that?"

"How else? I'm his friend Reyna, how do you think Percy reacted when he saw that I was battling? I bet he panicked...Triton was going to use me one way or another, and me battling, it was the easy way out so that Percy wouldn't get involved...more than he already is." The redhead opened her eyes and looked directly at Reyna, holding her gaze, "like I said, Triton's angry that I joined your side, and he wanted revenge. He got it I guess..."

"That's sick, especially since you're his-"

"It doesn't matter." Margo cut the brown eyed girl off, "but this was also a good thing..."

"How so?" Reyna asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Because now you got to see what Circe is made of, what her style is like, we got some of her moves. I hope you studied them."

"What happened to your leg, what did she do to you?"

"I'm not sure, but she says she blocked off a pressure point in my leg. All I know is that when my leg made contact with her, it was like fire was racing through my veins. It hurt to move...if she can hit your pressure points, she could possibly paralyze you and then...when you can't move, she could finish you..."

"So then that's something I would need to watch out for..."

Silence ensued as each girl was lost in her thoughts. Reyna looked at Margo and thought that she somehow, to a degree, understood why Nico was so paranoid around her, why he didn't trust her as easily...with what the redhead told her of Triton and their relationship...but then, she didn't understand why Nico couldn't see that Margo had proven herself. That the redhead was more than trustworthy now...

"I should get home..." the brown eyed girl stood up then, before looking over at Margo, laying down in the bed, looking weak and pale. She didn't look like herself, her face didn't have that rosy color to it, her lips were pressed and her eyes didn't have that usual light of mischief in it.

Margo's lips pressed even further, and around the upper corners of her lips, small dimples appeared, before she smiled and they became more prominent. "Yeah, I...guess you should..." she looked at the brown haired girl, and smiled softly, "thanks for bringing me home. Charles can call you a cab to take home. We'll pay."

"Oh...oh no, you don't have to do that, I can call a cab myself-"

"Really Reyna it's cool, you took me home, it's the least I can do to say thank you, so thanks." Margo smiled and nodded her head at her.

"Okay."

* * *

"So this is where John lives?" Annabeth asked as soon as she stepped out of Nico's car, "nice place, very rustic."

The brown eyed boy rolled his eyes at her, _'nice place, very rustic' ugh, can she get anymore annoying? _he thought, before he turned his gaze to her. He saw the blonde looking around John's property and couldn't help but glare at her. Nico didn't understand, he had no right to even get annoyed at Annabeth, she had done nothing wrong! Yet here he was, glaring at her as if she had murdered his family right before his very eyes. But he couldn't help it...Percy and her, they were close and for some reason (not really, he knew the reason, he was just in denial) it bothered the hell out of him.

The small gestures Percy would do, he would hold her hand, rub their hands together, he would place his arm over her shoulder, tuck a stray strand of beautiful blonde hair behind her ear...those little things that shouldn't mean anything yet mean so much...it _bothered _him.

"Yeah," Percy's cheerful voice cut through his disturbing thoughts, "it is a nice place, you're gonna love John WiseGirl, he's awesome." Annabeth only giggled as she ran her hand through Percy's hair, a twinkle in her eyes. If Nico didn't know any better (and he actually didn't) he would say that Percy and Annabeth looked like a couple. A very good-looking, perfect couple. He wanted to puke.

"Don't frown so much or else you're gonna get wrinkles," Will whispered quietly into Nico's ear. The brown eyed boy flinched, which caused the blond to shake with silent laughter. "My bad Neeks, I just couldn't help it," Will said, before laughing some more.

"Shut it Solace, don't forget, I'm going to get you back," Nico hissed as he tried to walk away from the blond.

"Get back at me?" Will asked, looking almost offended, "what did I do? You're the one who kicked me in the back of my leg, I should be the one plotting revenge against you."

"You're also the one who suggested, no, offered to take Percy and Annabeth into _my _car saying everything was fine. How could things be fine when-when..." Nico stopped, and looked around. He had almost spilled the beans on his confusing feelings for Percy.

"When what?" The blond urged Nico to continue, fully knowing what Nico was about to say.

"Forget it," the brown eyed male huffed slightly, waving off his stupid friend before going over to the front of John's and knocking twice. The ebony haired boy had a feeling that today's practice was going to last forever.

Will shook his head at the brown eyed boy, he knew exactly why Nico felt what he felt, but he was too stubborn (and in denial) to admit it, even to himself. It was a bit frustrating, not to mention, Percy seemed to be a bit oblivious to the fact that Nico was harboring a crush on him.

...

Practice had been cut shorter than usual and it was due to the fact that John wanted to know how Margo was doing, he said he would call his daughter once practice was finished. And so, with practice cut short, the rest of the wolves left John's home and drove back home.

Will was busy changing stations when his stomach grumbled, and he looked to the rest of the people riding in Nico's car before lowering the volume and clearing his throat, "anyone else hungry? 'Cause I sure am." The blond could feel Nico's glare without even looking at him and couldn't help the smile that came across his face.

"Yeah," Annabeth answered Will, well aware of Nico looking at Will like he was going to murder the blond, in all honesty, Annabeth found it funny. She had her suspicions that Nico was somewhat feeling something for Percy, she was yet to have actual proof of this but she could tell from the venomous looks Nico would sometimes throw her way. "I could go for something to eat, what about you Perce, you hungry?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry, what do you say Nico, wanna stop for a bite?" The sea green eyed male looked to the brown eyed male and Nico didn't have the heart to say no to Percy. He nodded his head and smiled albeit begrudgingly.

"Let's eat Five Guys," Will suggested and Nico made a right turn to go into the parking lot.

Soon enough, all four of them had ordered their food and were sitting at a table with Nico next to Will and in front of Percy who was next to Annabeth.

As if it hadn't been bad enough that Nico had to endure Annabeth and Percy acting like as if they were a couple, he now had to see them sharing their food and drinks all while talking to each other. The brown eyed boy tried his best to distract himself by listening to Will talking about this new show he was watching, but he couldn't seem to focus on anything other than Percy and Annabeth. It was like, ever since that night hanging out with Percy had somehow made him very aware of the green eyed male and that really bothered him.

Finishing their food, the four of them made their way back to Nico's car to go back home. Will was the first to be dropped off and before getting off, he winked at Nico before saying that they would talk more tomorrow, Annabeth was next and she had smiled at Nico, telling him she had a fun time and that they should hang out again very soon. Nico had to force himself to smile and nod at the blonde's suggestion, agreeing to it half-heartedly. Lastly it was Percy.

The drive to Percy's house had at first been silent but soon enough, the two were talking about their day and what they were planning on doing tomorrow, Percy had asked Nico if they could hang out and play video games once again, seeing as how much fun they had last time and the ebony haired boy couldn't have agreed faster. Though, he really did hate how fast he had agreed to meet up with Percy the next day, he was happy that Percy had suggested they hang out and for some inexplicable reason, it sort of flooded his body with warmth.

Once he dropped off Percy, he went home, feeling a bit lighter than usual, a bit happier at the thought of hanging out with Percy. Although, Nico didn't know what brought on the urge to hang out, he thought that Percy still didn't like being around him...

Once he parked his car, he got a text from his dad asking Nico to buy some milk and bread. Rolling his eyes, because his dad had the worst timing ever, he decided it would be best to walk, it was only a couple of blocks anyway. Nico made his way to the cashier once he grabbed what he needed and paid before collecting his things and walking out. The night was fresh, there wasn't a breeze but it was still pretty chilly, fall had most definitely set in. Nico saw leaves scatter the ground as he walked by, his feet crunching on them as he passed, the night air was cool and all around him it was still, as if the city were asleep.

As the brown eyed boy made his way back home, he was lost in his thoughts of Percy. His sudden feelings for the sea green eyed male were confusing and he didn't know whether he liked Percy or not, well currently he did it was just that, Nico was denying it. He also wondered how Percy felt towards. The brown eyed boy knew very well that he didn't exactly leave a good first impression on Percy but he hoped that over time, he had surpassed that. Would Percy even be open to...nevermind, besides, Percy himself said that he never met anyone who could capture his attention long enough for him to actually have feelings for that person.

So lost in his thoughts was he that Nico didn't notice until it was too late.

Before he could even scream out for help, he was muffled and blinded and being taken away to who knew where. Not long after being rendered senseless, did the punches start coming and they didn't stop for a long time.

* * *

_Okay, so I am extremely sorry for how long this took to update and for the crappy chapter. I'm not exactly happy with it but I wanted to get something out before you guys thought that I had forgotten about this story. Sorry this chapter isn't as good as the others, I promise next chapter will be better but hopefully you enjoyed some of this... tell me your thoughts!_


	11. Chapter 11 A Time To Act!

_I am the WORST person on planet Earth. I am just...the ABSOLUTE WORST! I cannot say how terrible I feel over not updating in MONTHS! You all have the rights to chew my head off! I am so sorry this is well overdue and I haven't delivered v.v but I do hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And I'm sorry it's so short!_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians_**

* * *

_RIIIIING RIIIIIIING_

The sound of a cellphone ringing went off in the quiet, still room of Percy Jackson.

_RIIIIING RIIIIIING_

Percy groaned as the phone continued to ring and didn't stop. Even when it wasn't being picked up, even after the last ring, it would just start back up and continue to ring.

With his hand reaching out, he blindly grabbed for his phone, knocking over a few things from his nightstand before picking up his phone and opening his eyes at the same time as he looked at his screen.

_"Fuck!" _The blinding light reaching his eyes and rendering him sightless was instant, blinking his eyes rapidly so that he could adjust to the sudden light, he picked up the call. "Hello?" He groggily answered.

_"Percy?" _It was Margo, she sighed, sounding relieved that he answered the call, _"finally! I've been trying to reach you!"_

"Mm, what's wrong?"

_"Percy, Nico's in the hospital, he...he's beaten up badly..."_

That got Percy's attention, at once he sat up and exhaled harshly. "What happened?"

_"You need to come down to Bellevue Hospital Center right now. All I know is that after you were dropped off home, he made his way to a store nearby and he was beaten up by a group of people...my bet is that it was Triton's henchmen..."_

"I'm on my way, I'll be there as soon as I can."

Rushing through the ER doors of the hospital, Percy saw the Wolves all gathered. "How could this happen?" He asked them as soon as he got near them.

"We don't know," Reyna answered, she looked over to Margo who was sitting in a seat, looking pale and weak. Her leg was bandaged up through her shorts.

The green eyed male looked back at Reyna, "how's Margo holding up? Her leg? Have the doctors said anything to any of you? How's Nico? Did he have any broken bones? Have his parents been told of this?" Percy started spouting out question after question after question.

"Whoa, Percy calm down," Jason came over, "Margo's fine, or so she says, her leg is still throbbing but that didn't stop her from coming here. The doctors only spoke with Nico's family, his parents and sister are here. We won't know for sure what's broken or not until his parents or sister come out to keep us updated. Now calm down."

"If I know Nico, I know that he'll be fine, he'll pull through this like he always does." Hazel came over and patted Percy's shoulder.

The green eyed male exhaled heavily before making his way over to Margo. "Hey."

"Hey." The red head smiled up at him, but then her smile turned into a frown. "I can't believe...Triton did this..."

"We don't know for sure," Reyna said, coming over to sit by Margo, "we'd have to ask Nico and see how the Lions act Monday at school...until we can have a clear answer, we can't jump to conclusions."

"Which is why we need to investigate right away what happened." A new voice spoke up, and Percy turned to see who it was. He saw a girl, with the same pale skin as Nico, same dark eyes, and the same dark, black hair. She zeroed in on Percy and smiled a bit. "Hello Percy, I'm Bianca."

...

The green eyed boy studied Bianca as she talked to Margo in private. Once she introduced herself, Percy had felt the sudden urge to stand up straighter, be more polite, give up his seat next to Margo, ask her if she wanted anything to drink or eat. Which was weird because he didn't know why he was even feeling like that.

She looked so much like Nico, or maybe Nico looked so much like her since she was the oldest. Although her hair and eyes were a bit lighter than Nico's they looked very much alike.

Soon enough, Bianca stood up and walked over to the group, a small smile on her face. "Hello wolves," she said, her smile growing wider.

"It is such an honor to be in your presence," Percy started, looking a bit awe-struck.

"Thank you." Bianca patted his shoulder, "I have an idea of who could have done this to my brother, as we all might be thinking, it could have been Triton...but we don't know for sure, so we are going to need to find out who did it. Which is why, tomorrow at twelve noon, you are all to come to the di Angelo residence so that we can come up with a plan." She smiled wickedly, and something told Percy to never mess with Bianca or her family.

"Sounds like a plan," Frank spoke up.

"Good." Bianca answered. "So then, that's settled, I suggest you all go back home and ge-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but how's Nico doing?" Percy spoke up, interrupting Bianca mid-sentence.

Bianca turned to look at the sea green eyed male, something shimmered in her dark eyes as she looked at him and an idea came to her from what little Nico talked about to her. And now he was asking about Nico's well-being, interesting. "Nico's fine, no broken bones, just a few stitches here and there, a few bruises that will take some time to go away. Other than that, Nico's a trooper, he will be fine."

Percy felt relief wash over him, for some reason he felt like a weight had been lifted off and he had no idea why he even felt that way. Sure, he was glad to know that Nico was safe and was going to be okay but it was like he _needed _to hear that so that he could breathe normally once again.

"Oh, okay," he released a breath of air, "okay that's...that's good to hear."

"Yes." Bianca agreed with him, "and now that we know Nico will be safe, it is time to exact revenge."

* * *

Percy rang the doorbell to Nico's family's house, hoping that they would answer soon, the cold afternoon wind blew hard and Percy was shivering. It could be due to the fact that he had taken a bus to get there and wasn't used to the cold because he had been sheltered from it for a bit. It could also be due to the fact that he had thought it would be warm today and refused to wear a sweater...even though his mom told him to bring a coat because it was cold outside.

Soon enough, Jason answered the door, letting Percy in and quickly shutting the door. "Hey Perce," the blond greeted him cheerfully, "we've got coffee, hot chocolate and cookies in the kitchen, that's where everyone's at." He informed Percy as they walked through the house, Jason leading the way.

"Awesome, I'm a bit hungry, I skipped breakfast this morning." Percy answered him as he followed Jason, who seemed to know his way around the house with ease.

As they walked through the hallway and entered the kitchen, Percy was greeted with the sight of the wolves, all lounging around in the huge kitchen. Bianca was near the stove, filling up her cup with more coffee.

"Kitty," Margo was the first to spot him and called him out to the rest of the wolves by the embarrassing nickname she had given Percy. He heard a few snickers here and there from some of the new faces of the group that he hadn't seen before but the rest were used to it by now and only smirked his way.

"Kitty?" Bianca asked as she took out a clean cup from the cupboard. "And why do you call Percy "Kitty", Margo?" She turned her attention to the redhead.

"Because, that's my nickname for him." She answered simply before taking a sip of her cup. It looked like hot chocolate to Percy, since he had seen the whip cream on top along with a few marshmallows.

"Right," Bianca smiled into her cup, "now that everyone is here, let's talk business." Once everyone in the room heard that, the mood seemed to shift from relaxed to tense. "We need to gather information on the people who did this to my little brother, revenge won't be easy, and it's not going to happen right away either, exacting revenge is going to take time and patience." She looked to everyone in the room.

The more Percy thought about it, the more he saw where Bianca was going with this. She was right, getting revenge for Nico was going to take time especially when no one knew who was even responsible for it.

"We're each going to split the work, we're going to need to find out info on a lot of groups from the school and outside of Wild's Academy. We get enough information, we can take our revenge." Bianca looked around her, making sure everyone understood what needed to be done. "Are we all clear?" She asked.

"Yes," the wolves answered, sounding more ready than ever to take their revenge for Nico.

"Good." Bianca smirked, "I'll let you all know what jobs and groups you'll be in, for now, relax and have some fun. Jason, Margo, Luke, Reyna, Hazel, Clarisse, Frank, Will, Piper and Percy, follow me into my dad's study. We need to discuss a few things."

* * *

"Nico?" Hades di Angelo spoke to his son, who had finally opened his eyes since he was brought in. "Son, are you okay?"

Nico didn't say anything, feeling more dazed and confused as to what happened. "Can we get a nurse in here?" He heard his father say.

Soon enough a nurse came rushing in, "Nico? How are you feeling?" He pulled out a flashlight and started to check Nico's eyes, "can you hear me?" He asked once more. "If you can, squeeze my hand."

Nico squeezed the nurse's hand and licked his dry lips, "yeah, I can hear you."

"Good, well my name is nurse Andrews," nurse Andrews introduced himself. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I...I guess," Nico answered.

"Can you tell me if you remember anything about the past twenty-four hours?" Nurse Andrews checked Nico's heartbeat with his stethoscope.

"I...I..." Nico closed his eyes and tried to recall what happened. He remembered a black bag had gone over his head and blinded him, he remembered the pain he felt as he was getting beating up, he remembered crawling his way over to a payphone, trying to call for help but on the verge of passing out. He remembered an old couple asking if he was okay, but he couldn't respond, his view of the world was fading fast and he knew it wouldn't be long until black overcame everything, even his senses. "All I know is that I'm waking up in a hospital..."

"You suffered a concussion Nico, not to mention three of your ribs are bruised, your left ankle is in a brace and you can barely open your right eye." Nurse Andrews explained after he was done checking on him. "You're going to need to be monitored here for a couple more days before you're released. Just to see if anything else was affected. For now, get some rest."

With that, the nurse signaled for his parents to come outside and talk in private.

"We'll be right back bambino," his mother, Maria di Angelo spoke softly, kissing her son on the forehead gently before following Hades and the nurse outside where a doctor was waiting for them.

Once he was alone, his thoughts went back to last night and Nico quietly wondered if he had forgotten anything. For a long while, he sat there in complete silence trying to recollect more, to see if he had seen any one of his attacker's faces, but nothing came to mind. The brown eyed boy decided to instead push those thoughts away and try to think of something else.

That's when thoughts of Percy came into his mind.

He had dropped off Percy at home and Nico now wondered whether or not Percy knew of what had happened.

_Stupid, _Nico thought to himself, _of course he knows. He should know by now, it's been a full night and half of a day._

Then, this next thought came in, _oh god if he knows...what does he think of me now? Probably thinks you're a wuss who gets beat up easily...no...Percy wouldn't- _he stopped himself there as a memory from before came up.

The memory of Percy yelling at Nico, saying he hid behind his body guards. Then again, Nico was being pretty unfair to him at the time and it was fair to say Percy wasn't his biggest fan back then, but who knew about how he felt towards Nico _now_.

Percy's feelings toward the brown eyed boy have probably changed, just a bit, considering they were getting along...and anyway, why was he even worrying about this? Why did he even care? Nico didn't even like Percy that way!

At least, he thought he didn't, but Nico had to admit that Percy was just, in the slightest, pretty frickin' cute-

"Okay kiddo," his father Hades interrupted his train of thought, which Nico was immensely glad for, he did not like where it was going at all. "So you're gonna need to stay here three more days so that the doctors can monitor you but after that, we can take you home. Your mom went home to shower and change and when she comes back, she'll be with you as I go shower." His dad sighed heavily as he ran his hand through his hair, he looked beyond tired. "We're not leaving you alone, and I promise you, I am going to find out who did this..." His expression turned from tired to angry.

If there was one thing that truly pissed Nico off, it was the fact that he didn't know who did this to him, but he had a feint idea of who it could have been.

* * *

In a grimy, abandoned warehouse, where some of the windows were broken and let in the cold air from outside, there were a group of people all gathered around in a circle. Their leader, a man with blonde hair and brown eyes, who was wearing sweatpants, his jacket and a red bandana on his head looked around his group.

"Are you positive that he was done for?" The blond man asked a girl with brown hair and brown eyes, also sporting a red bandana on her arm.

"Yes sir, we did our best to make sure Nico was finished and would stay finished so that he would be no match for Tartarus." She answered.

"Good." He smirked wickedly, "let's go bring him the good news."

...

"Why'd you call us here Bi?" Hazel asked as soon as they reached the living room.

It was Percy's first time being in the living room. He looked around, seeing family photos hung around on the walls or framed and placed on top of the fireplace they had or on the small tables. The couches were all connected together and there was a coffee table in the center, the floor in this room was dark wood and there was carpet placed under where the coffee table was.

"Because I trust you ten to show some leadership now that our leader is out of the game." She answered Hazel, and Percy snapped back into the conversation at hand, "Hazel, you're our cousin, I trust you so much and I know you have what it takes."

Percy looked immediately at Hazel once he heard Bianca say that, he had no idea Hazel was related to Nico or Bianca, he wondered what else he didn't know about Nico.

"Jason, Will and Reyna, you three are Nico's best friends, Luke and Frank, you two are his closets friends plus his body guards," at this, Bianca chuckled in a cute way, the first genuine smile Percy had seen on her, full of life and somewhat happy despite the predicament. She reminded Percy of what Nico could look like if he only smiled more often. "We all know we can trust you two, Piper, Clarisse, you two girls have some amazing leadership skills, I know you'll do great." Finally, Bianca turned to Percy and Margo and eyed them for a second, "Margo, Percy, I know you two haven't been part of the Wolves for as long as the rest of these kids have but if I know one thing, I am a good judge of character, and you two have nothing but good intentions towards Nico."

"Margo, despite the past, you've proven yourself to not only the wolves and Nico but to me as well, and I'm very grateful for that." Bianca touched Margo on her shoulder and smiled at her. "Percy, you don't need to prove anything, anyone can see that you want nothing but justice and you want things to be fair. That's why I trust you so much and why my brother should learn that as well." Bianca smiled at him.

"I have chosen you ten to take on this huge role of being co-leaders while our leader recovers because I trust you all to deliver. Am I mistaken?" Bianca looked to all of them and smirked when she saw a fire light in each of their eyes.

"No, you don't have to worry Bianca," Jason was the first to answer, "we're up for it."

"We won't let you down." Reyna smirked.

"Good, now let's get a plan done so that we can share it with the rest of the Wolves." Bianca said.

...

"Okay Wolves," Bianca and the ten came into the kitchen, "we've got a plan all figured out on how to get revenge for Nico. These ten will be co-leading on this, and each of you are going to be split as evenly as possible, each leader is in charge of something different but we'll still be working towards the same goals. We all need to gather information on these different gangs who are under Triton's control."

"How many gangs are there?" Lou Ellen asked, a girl with straight black hair, dark brown eyes and wearing mostly dark clothes.

"Well..." Bianca paused briefly, "almost all of...New York..."

"W-what?" Grover yelped.

"He is the son of Kronos...what else was expected? Everyone here knows that Kronos and Gaea are both very high profile gang leaders, taking control of almost every gang in New York, all except for the Italian Mobs and the Russians and only one Hispanic group."

"What are they called?" Cecil asked, a boy with brownish-blondish hair, dark green eyes, and a mischievous smirk that somewhat said he could be up to no good.

"The Hispanic group is rumored to be one of the most dangerous gangs around Central America and having crossed into California, Texas, Florida and New York. They're called JS-15, they're originated from different three different countries, El Salvador, Honduras and Nicaragua." Bianca explained. "They're wanted by everyone, even feared by the Mexican gangs. They have more members than the police can count, possibly as many members as the gangs all under Kronos and Gaea's control..."

"How is that possible?" Percy asked Bianca.

"Those countries where the gang originated from Percy, they sometimes aren't too well off, these countries are small and oftentimes poor. Sometimes, the boys from those countries are driven to live these ways for what they think is survival. These countries already have more than 150 members imprisoned, the rest are still out there and the prisons where they're being held in is getting filled more and more. Kronos and Gaea, as well as the Italians and Russians know not to mess with them. For the Russians, it's more about them wanting to do their own thing and not being bothered, for the Italian mobs and Kronos and Gaea it's more about being smart." Bianca continued.

"Every day, JS-15 gain more members, starting to range from Costa Rica to Guatemala and even younger boys from their own countries. So that one group is completely off limits, is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am's" was heard throughout the kitchen.

"The Russians are off the list as well," she continued, "as I said, it's more about them doing their own thing and not wanting to be bothered for such trivial things, such as a school where there is a king or queen. And the Italian Mobs are off as well, because well, our father is the leader of almost half of the Italian Mobsters...and he is not a man to be messed with. That leaves the gangs under Kronos and Gaea's control. The gangs that are under Triton's control are some of the smaller, lesser known gangs."

"In total it's five different gangs we'll be looking into which means, every leader is going to be co-leading together and every person assigned to that leader will be carrying orders from them. These are the leaders, Hazel and Frank are one group, Jason and Piper are another. Margo and Reyna will be working together, Will and Clarisse are another team and finally Luke and Percy. I'll assign which of you will be going where according to your skills that best connect with each leader." Bianca announced. "Give me like, ten minutes and I'll be ready."

"Bianca?" Percy walked over to her.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure this will work?"

Bianca looked at Percy, determination filling her eyes, she smiled at him before answering confidently, "positive, just you wait and see."

"Do you think now would be a good time to go...see Nico?" He asked her.

"Yes. You can go on and see him right now if you'd like, I could have Luke text you the details. We won't start scouting until possibly tomorrow or the next day."

"Okay, I'm...I'm gonna go see him right now. I'll be sure to be ready!" Percy shouted as he ran to the front door, grabbing his sweater off the back of the chair he was sitting in and leaving in a rush.

* * *

Nico was laying down on the bed, bored out of his mind since his dad decided to eat at the cafeteria and leave him alone.

_"I'll just be gone a moment..." _Hades assured him, only that had been 20 minutes ago...

"Nico!" A yell from outside his door alerted him that someone was here. Soon enough, the door swung open and in came a huffing Percy Jackson.

"Sir," a nurse called to him, "sir, I'm sorry but...you're not allowed to be here." She told him as she tried to get him out.

"Whoa, wait, wait a sec, I came here to see Nico!" Percy exclaimed.

"Nurse," Nico called out, "it's fine, he's allowed to be here." With that, the nurse let Percy go and went back to her post.

Percy turned to the brown eyed boy and gave him a crooked smile which made Nico's heart beat fast against his will. "Nico...hey.." he breathed out heavily.

"Hi." Nico sat up in bed, pushing the button on the side so that the bed could also sit up. "What're you doing here...?"

"I came to see you, duh," Percy chuckled in a carefree way before turning serious, "I was worried. I was worried about you, I needed to know you were safe and not just hear it but to see it."

Nico could feel his face warming up, _'he's so damn blunt...'_

"You're feeling better though, right?" Percy asked him as he got closer to the bed.

The only thing Nico could do was nod his head. Percy sighed out in relief, "that's good."

"Do...do you wanna sit down?" Nico offered Percy a corner of his bed.

"Yeah," Percy smiled at the brown eyed boy as he took a seat. "So, what do you wanna talk about? I figure you must be bored out of your mind."

Nico laughed, "I am. Anything. I wanna talk about everything with you."

Percy smirked at him, "okay, I noticed you like to read a lot, because of Annabeth, when were in school, well the few times we were, she made me read a few of them. Tell me what your favorite books are, even though I might not have heard of them, I wanna...hear why they're your favorites..."

"Well, I absolutely adore the book 1984 by George Orwell."

"Hey! He's the guy who wrote Animal Farm."

"M-hm, pretty scary book if you ask me."

"Continue about 1984, Nico," Percy smiled at him.

"I think it gives a lot of...food for thought, I mean, this book wasn't written in the prospect of a utopian society but more in a dystopian one."

"Right, right," Percy agreed, even if he never read it, he couldn't help but listen to Nico as he talked about this particular book. Something just made him so goddamn interesting to Percy and he didn't exactly want to let go of this feeling. So he listened and he enjoyed himself while in Nico's company, something he never thought possible.


End file.
